The Storm Rages On
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Alúvelin face their greatest challenge yet: A mad dash to prevent a dangerous enemy from acquiring the legendary Tritastónende jewels of power. But to stop them, they must work with the only person who can read the ancient manuscripts: an unexpected ally, thought gone forever. Part Four of my "Voices" Saga.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter One**

**Beginning**

Before life, before creation, before anything that is or was existed, there was _Vandrínereth,_ Father of All That Is, the _Deíte, _the One True God. Vandrínereth was not created, did not spring forth from a womb, did not form from the substance of some other life. Rather, He simply _was, _had been, continued to be, as He had since time immemorial.

Time. The concept of time meant nothing to Vandrínereth, for to Him, everything that ever was, ever would be existed, open for His countenance to study like words on a page. Yet Vandrínereth was not content simply to _be, _for He desired to express, to design, to create.

His mouth opened, music pouring forth. Music of such beauty, complex yet simple, melody and harmony swirling and coalescing into perfect unity until before Him stood a new race of beings, silently awaiting their instructions.

"My children," Vandrínereth said. "My _Maíreth. _The time has come for us to fashion those with whom we can share our song, those whose hearts will be receptive to its message. Come, my Maíreth_. _Let us sing our song together. Let us create the eternal music."

The Maíreth chorus joined Vandrínereth, their voices melding as one, carrying the song throughout eternity. From this song sprang forth countless _sólinende, _their light shining forth in abundance. Dust swirled, shaping, forming into land. Water poured forth, covering much of the land with its flowing coolness. Trees, plants, vegetation sprang forth, covering the bare rock with green. Animals of every shape and size, from the mightiest _vállende _to the smallest _flíndena_, filled both land and sea.

Yet something was amiss. Nothing moved, nothing grew. Silence pervaded upon the lands.

The Maíreth looked to Vandrínereth, uncertain. "Is this how Your Creation is to be, O Mighty One? Still? Rigid? Unmoving?"

"No, my Maíreth," Vandrínereth said. "They must receive my Spirit, my _Soúlebreth._" And Vandrínereth _breathed _upon his Creation. And life began.

But the Maíreth were still uneasy. "Your Creation is magnificent indeed, O Mighty One. But we, Your unworthy servants, see that there is none created worthy of communing with Your most holy Word."

Vandrínereth smiled. "Fear not, my Maíreth. Behold, my greatest creation."

And with His own hands, Vandrínereth rent the clay of the earth, molding it, shaping it into the likeness of a man. From the clay that was the man He took a small piece, forming it into a woman. Breathing upon them, Vandrínereth said, "This is _Man, _work of my own hands. He will tend my Creation, and we shall commune and be as one."

But Vandrínereth saw that the man and the woman were uncertain, afraid, confused. "It is not good for them to be left alone," He said. "I will create helpers for them, that they may care for the earth in wisdom and grace."

And from Vandrínereth's song sprang forth fire and ice, forming and shaping them into beings indistinguishable from men. He turned to His creations. "You will guide the man and the woman in the care of this world. This is your holy task, appointed to you from the Father of All That Is. You, my _Flamdráneren, _with your sacred flame you shall help man kindle his dominion over earth. And you, my _Icénderen, _with your holy chill you shall calm the passion of man's heart, help him to be wise and great as I have created him."

And before departing, Vandrínereth sung a final song. Three shining gems of purest shape, of perfect luminescence, appeared. "I bequeath you my final gift: the _Tritastónende. _These holy gems will guide men of righteousness in the paths of wisdom and right. Bear them well, my children. All is in your hands now."

And with that, Vandrínereth and the Maíreth departed for the heavens, leaving Creation to grow and flourish.

But the hearts of men are not as pure as the will of Vandrínereth. And over time, the _Tritastónende _became objects of desire, of greed, of jealousy. Wars were fought for them, countless lives lost in the vain pursuit of their possession, until all but a small fragment of one were believed lost, victims of time's relentless march.

But some men refused to accept that the _Tritastónende _were truly lost. They studied myth, legend, searching for clues to their fate, convinced that their retrieval was paramount for the exaltation of their own names. For one must never doubt the vanity of man and the lengths to which he will travel to achieve his own lustful desires . . .

* * *

**AN: Part Four of the _Voices _Saga begins at the very beginning. The _Tritastónende _will form the thrust of the plot for this story. It seemed only fitting to begin with how they, and the world, came to be. The main story will commence in the next chapter. More to come!**

**Below are translations of the Ancient Arendellian I found in the manuscripts I consulted for these stories.**

_Flamdráneren _– Literally "bearers of flame." Beings lower than the Maíreth yet higher than men. The offspring resulting from the union of Flamdráneren males and human women would become the _brann wielders._

_Flíndena – _Generic term for small insect, typically used to describe what in the Common Tongue was called a "fly."

_Icénderen _– Literally "bearers of ice." Beings lower than the Maíreth yet higher than men. The offspring resulting from the union of Icénderen and human women would become the _ice bærers._

_Maíren _– Angelic beings, immortal, devoted only to serving Vandrínereth and His creations.

_Sólinende _– Stars.

_Tritastónende _– "Three Jewels."

_Vállende _– Whale.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Two**

**Vacation**

"I'd forgotten just how beautiful the sunrise can be in the mountains."

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood before the window, marveling at the orange and red hues reflecting off the snow-capped spires, the sunlight reflecting, refracting into thousands upon thousands of tiny shards of light.

Her sister, Princess Anna, smiled. "See? I _told _you this would be a great place to go for a spring vacation." She waved her hand. "And the accommodations aren't bad, either."

Elsa laughed. "No, they're not. Alúvelin has really outdone herself this time, hasn't she?"

"Speaking of," Anna said, looking toward the door. "Aren't we supposed to be at breakfast right now? She's probably wondering where we are."

"We'll just tell her Kristoff held us up," Elsa said. "That he overslept. That it's all his fault."

"Now, that's not nice," Anna teased. "Don't pick on my husband. He was up before either of us this morning. He's been out jogging since before the sun came up. I know, because he woke me up with his giant feet stomping about the bedroom."

"I'm sure that went over well," Elsa said, remembering the many horrors she had experienced when Anna was rudely awoken from a sound sleep.

"It wasn't one of my finer moments, I'll admit," Anna said, "but I wouldn't _have _to yell at him if he could just be quiet."

Elsa took Anna's hand. "And . . . how are you feeling? I mean, now that . . ."

"Tired," Anna said. "Irritable. Unsure of how I'm going to feel at a given moment. One minute I'm fine, the next I feel so terrible." She laughed. "Did you know that last night, all I could think about was eating chocolate with a nice side of onions?"

"I wish I could say it's going to get better," Elsa said. "But, it's been four months. I'm sure it's only going to become more . . . interesting from this point forward."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Anna said. She looked at herself. "Does . . . Do I look . . . Or do I just look chubby?"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister. "You look beautiful," she said. "I mean it. I've never seen you look better."

"Now I know you're lying," Anna replied.

"I mean it!" Elsa said. "You . . . You look so . . . right! I'm . . . I'm so happy for you." She leaned forward, her face less than an inch from Anna's stomach. "Do you hear that? It's your Aunt Elsa here. You be good to your mother, you hear me?" She looked up at Anna. "Do you think he . . . she can hear me yet?"

An odd expression passed over Anna's face. She involuntarily brushed her palm against her abdomen. "Well, I've never felt _that _before."

"What?" Elsa looked up, her face full of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just . . . When you talked to the baby, she . . . she _moved._" She looked at Elsa in amazement. "I didn't think babies could hear this early. I didn't think I could feel anything so soon. I thought they were too small."

"Well, if she's anything like her mother," Elsa said, "she's no ordinary child, that's for sure."

"Nor if she's anything like her aunt," Anna said.

Elsa's face clouded over. "Don't say that," she whispered. "Don't even joke about it." She shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was impossible. "It can't happen, anyway. We're not . . . You don't have . . ._ it _in your bloodline."

Anna realized how Elsa had taken her lighthearted comment. "Elsa, I didn't mean . . . I didn't mean it like that. You know that, right?"

"I . . . I'm sorry, Anna. I know what you meant. It's just . . ." She looked at her hands. "I wouldn't wish this upon anybody. Especially not your child."

"How can you say that?" Anna asked, moving close to Elsa once more. "After everything we've been through, after all the good that's come from your powers, how can you still act like they're anything less than a blessing? An entire race has that power and they're thriving now, thanks to you! I thought you weren't ashamed of your heritage anymore."

Elsa shook her head. "That's different, Anna. The _ice bærers _. . . That's part of who they are, their culture, their heritage. The same with the _brann wielders. _But for me . . . I'm still an outsider in our own land. And I know, you're going to tell me not to worry about it, that our people have accepted me as their own. But I still wonder, deep down, if they really have want me as their queen, if they think I'm worthy."

"The ring," Anna said. "You know what it means. If you still have any doubts, just look at your hand. It's _incredible, _Elsa. Absolutely incredible. I've never seen it glow so brightly before, not even when Father wore it. You have earned your title ten times over. I don't know how many times I have to remind you of this."

Elsa looked at the Eden-stone, its brilliant luminescence filling the room. "Probably forever," she whispered. "But . . . thank you for that. I still . . . I still need to hear it sometimes."

She leaned toward Anna's abdomen once more. "Your mother is very, very wise. Agree with her and you'll never have any problems." She paused. "Unless Aunt Elsa tells you something else. Then, listen to me. I'm older, after all."

"Hey!" Anna shoved Elsa playfully. "Don't be turning my child against me already! I'm going to have enough problems when she's born. Watch yourself, or you're going to be on diaper duty, _o wise one._"

Elsa laughed, her melancholy evaporated like dew in the summer sun. A knock at the door interrupted their reverie. Kristoff entered, looking at them. "Are the two of you coming down for breakfast ever? Because if not, it would be a shame to let your food go to waste—"

"Don't you dare!" Anna cried. "I'm eating for two now. I need my sustenance." She turned to Elsa. "Well, you heard him. Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

"Majesty."

Empress Alúvelin looked up from her breakfast, smiling when she saw who had spoken. "Minister Arberish! Welcome back! How was your trip?!"

Arberish rose, standing tall. "Well, Majesty. It went very well, indeed. I believe I was able to convince the Islanders to ally themselves with us. They were hesitant at first, but when I informed them that the might of Arendelle was with us, that was enough to convince them to join us."

Alúvelin nodded. "Thank God for Elsa. Without her, I'm afraid no one would take us seriously." She paused. "I . . . I want to do something special for her, Arberish. She's risked so much of her own reputation for us, spent so much political capital she could have used on the needs of her own kingdom."

"I won't deny that having her unwavering support has been a significant asset," Arberish said. "Still, I don't think you need to worry about Elsa's feelings on the matter. She is your sister, after all. She's only doing what any good sibling would—"

"Precisely!" Alúvelin cried, throwing up her hands. "Don't you see? I don't want her to feel obligated to come to our aid. I want . . . I want her to make decisions based upon what's best for her own people, not what's best for me. I don't want her to feel like we're using her." She shook her head. "I hope her and Anna's time here can be considered a form of payment for her help. She deserves it, after all."

Arberish looked at Alúvelin. "You mean, she's here, now . . .?"

The door to the dining room opened. A familiar voice rang through the air. "Don't take the food away! We're here! We're here!"

Alúvelin rose, smiling. "How did you sleep?" she asked, embracing her little sister.

Anna breathed heavily, trying to get air back into her lungs. "Just fine, thank you!" she gasped. "Whew! If this is how winded I get after just two months, it's going to be awful toward the end!"

Arberish looked at Anna, smiling. "Princess Anna! So good to see you again!" His brow furrowed as he reflected upon her words. "Wait. You mean . . . ? You mean . . . ?!"

Anna grinned. "Yes."

"Congratulations!" Arberish cried. He moved to Kristoff, who had caught up with his wife. Clasping his hand, Arberish shook it vigorously. "Well done, son! Congratulations, indeed!"

"Thank you," Kristoff said. "We weren't expecting this so soon, but we're . . . we couldn't be happier."

Alúvelin smiled. "Arberish, I think you need to get out of the way now, or I'm afraid my little sister is going to eat right through you to get to the table."

"Hey! Like I said, I'm eating for two now!"

Anna and Kristoff moved to the table, Kristoff barely able to keep up with his famished wife. While they began eating, Alúvelin and Arberish turned to Elsa.

"Minister," Elsa said, bowing before Arberish.

"Please," Arberish said, bowing before her. "The honor is mine, Elsa. I wanted to be sure to thank you personally for your unwavering support of our people. Your influence is what has allowed us to be so successful with our relations with other nations."

Elsa's face flushed slightly with embarrassment. "It's nothing, really. I . . . I just want to see your people be able to leave the mountains again without fear. Be able to find employment anywhere on the Continent and beyond."

Alúvelin took Elsa's hand. "You really don't know how much this means to us, Elsa. That's why . . . That's why I'm so glad the three of you were able to take some time away from your busy schedules and visit. If anyone deserves a vacation, it's you."

"I agree!" Anna called out, her mouth full of food.

Elsa nodded. "We're . . . We're looking forward to finally getting some rest," she said. "It's been . . . It's been a stressful series of months."

Arberish smiled. "Well, we are very thankful that you are able to join us." He turned to Alúvelin. "By the way, did the repair crews ever begin work on the cellar renovations?"

Alúvelin nodded. "Yes, just this morning." She looked at Elsa. "We're clearing out some of the unused space in the cellar. We want to turn it into an area in which the townspeople can come to receive needed supplies in times of trouble, where they can come and feel as though they are part of the great history of our people again."

"Good," Arberish said. His smile, faded, replaced with a look of grave concern.

Elsa and Alúvelin noticed immediately. "What's the matter?" Elsa asked.

Arberish shook his head. "It's probably nothing, Majesties, but . . . but . . ."

"Arberish, your instincts are too trustworthy to dismiss something if you feel there could be a hint of truth to it," Alúvelin said. "Please. Tell us."

Arberish gestured to the table. "Very well. This concerns all of us greatly."

The three sat down, joining Anna and Kristoff.

Anna's face fell when she saw the look on Arberish's face. "Oh, no," she said. "What now? Can't we just have a vacation for once without any crises getting in the way?"

"Like I said," Arberish replied, "it's probably nothing. However, we do need to discuss our contingency plans just in case we need to deal with a certain . . . situation that has arisen."

"Contingency plans?" Kristoff asked. He laughed. "You've come to the right people. We are the masters of Plans B, C, D, E, F, any letter of the alphabet you can think of besides A."

"Please, Arberish," Alúvelin said. "Please tell us what you've heard."

The minister sighed, uncertain of how to begin. "I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning . . ."

* * *

In the cellar of the fortress, the construction crew was busy clearing out space for the planned renovations. The hall was filled with piles upon piles of items left in storage for years, long since forgotten. Most of it was worthless, but occasionally, the crew members would cry out in surprise upon the discovery of a long-lost treasure.

The foreman looked about, searching for one of his men. "Vendross!" he shouted. "Vendross, where are you? Break was over five minutes ago. Time to get back to work."

Vendross emerged from one of the cellar's anterooms, his face pale. The foreman noticed immediately.

"Vendross? What's wrong? Are you all right, man? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

Vendross couldn't speak. He simply pointed to the anteroom, his hands shaking.

The foreman gestured for two of his men to accompany him. The trio headed into the anteroom, stopping in their tracks as they saw what had upset Vendross so.

"What _is _that?" the foreman asked, moving forward slowly, cautiously. He leaned over, trying to see just what it was. A gasp escaped from his lips as he finally realized what he was seeing. His face ashen, he turned to one of his workers. "Run upstairs. Tell Her Majesty she needs to get down here right away. Now!"

* * *

**AN: This story is already shaping up to be more complex than any I've attempted so far. I have at least three different plots going at the moment, but I'm loving it. Hopefully, you enjoy the ride. I didn't plan on writing Anna's pregnancy into the story, but it was just where the dialogue took me. I figure by this point, something had to happen to disrupt the status quo. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Three**

**Discoveries**

"So, let me make sure I understand," Alúvelin said, looking at Arberish intently. "You're saying that there are those who actually think the Tritastónende can be found again? That they're actively searching for them?"

Arberish nodded. "I didn't want to believe it myself. I had hoped it was nothing more than speculation on the part of some of the simpler minds in the villages I've visited. However, everywhere I've gone, the rumors have continued to spread." He looked at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. "And where rumors fly, there usually remains a small kernel of truth. I am not sure what has caused this particular group to act now, but everything I have learned indicates they are ruthless, seeking nothing more than total control of the Sacred Jewels."

Elsa turned to Alúvelin. "You realize what this means, don't you?" she said softly. "The myths . . . The legends . . . They all speak of the mountains as one of the possible resting places of the Tritastónende."

Alúvelin shook her head. "This can't be happening. We do not have the men, the strength to repulse a full blown assault by those in search of legendary treasure we do not even possess."

Anna looked at Arberish, confusion written upon her face. "Sorry to be the person to ask, but can you run this by me again? I never even heard of these jewels until five minutes ago. Why are they so important? What could these people possibly want with them?"

Arberish sighed. "Your Highness, I do not blame you for not knowing the stories. The Sacred Jewels have long since been forgotten by most in this world. The few who do remember their name have dismissed their existence as the product of ancient mythology, nothing more."

Anna stared at Elsa, Alúvelin, and Arberish. "But you don't dismiss them. You think they actually exist."

Elsa spoke next. "We don't think, Anna. We _know _they exist."

Now Kristoff joined in Anna's confusion. "I don't understand," he said. "How can you possibly be so convinced they are real? That they're still hidden somewhere in this world? That the Maíreth—assuming _they _even exist—didn't reclaim them centuries ago?"

Elsa placed her left hand on the table. The hand upon which she wore her two rings. "You're looking at a piece of one of them right now."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean . . . The Eden-stone? It . . . It's one of the Sacred Jewels?"

Elsa nodded. "A fragment of one of them, at least. None in Arendelle realize it, of course. They think this ring is merely an heirloom of the royal family. I thought the same myself, until I began studying the ancient scrolls once more. It troubled me that the first mention of the Eden-stone in Arendelle's historical texts came from approximately the same time the Tritastónende were said to have disappeared from this world." She looked at the ring, its ever-present glow illuminating the room with its reassuring light. "It appears now that my suspicions were correct."

"But what does it mean?" Kristoff asked. "So there's a group of treasure hunters searching for ancient jewels. How does that concern us? What's the harm? They're just jewels, after all. Aren't they?" The silence that descended upon the room answered his question for him. "Oh, no. What's so special about them?"

"The Tritastónende," Arberish said, "were given to man by the Father of All That Is. These are no mere trinkets. Each of the Sacred Jewels possesses a unique ability that, when properly employed, can be used for the betterment of all civilization. However, if used recklessly, the results would be catastrophic."

"Valdránavish," Alúvelin said, as if recalling the name of a long-forgotten companion. "That is the name of the stone the _brann wielders _bore centuries ago. It has the power to control the earth itself, to form it into the image its master desires." She waved her hand. "This very fortress was created using its power. The ancient legend tells of the most powerful of our racing shaping the molten lava from a volcanic eruption into this fortress, sparing the lives of our people in the process. However, he would never have been able to accomplish this without the power Valdránavish supplied."

Elsa nodded. "According to the ancient scrolls, each of the three Jewels was coveted by men from every land. Wars were fought. Terrible, costly, bloody wars. Many men lost their lives needlessly in vain attempts by our fathers to claim mastery over all three of the Tritastónende. Then, one day, according to the scrolls, the Jewels simply disappeared. Men searched frantically for them, but they never could find them. Over time, most came to believe the tales were only stories, that the stones never even existed."

"But now, obviously, some are convinced they do exist," Anna said, understanding. "And they'll stop at nothing to find them, will they?"

"I'm afraid not, Highness," Arberish said. "I fear they will do whatever they believe is necessary to secure their prize. Even if it means slaughtering innocent lives in the process."

"So," Kristoff said. "I guess the only question left is: What do we do? How can we stop them?"

Elsa and Alúvelin looked to each other. "The only thing we can do," Elsa replied. "We have to find the Tritastónende before they do."

"Of course," Anna muttered. "We couldn't just take a simple vacation. We had to get dragged into another conflict." She sighed. "All right. I say we find these Jewels. But only if doing so will finally bring peace to this world." Her hand brushed her abdomen. "I do not want my child to grow up in a land dominated by cruelty and hatred. If we can stop this, we must. We have no choice."

Arberish shook his head. "Unfortunately, it is not as simple as that. Even if we were to attempt to find the Jewels, we have no information on where they could be. We are up against men who have spent years scouring the Continent and beyond for information on all possible resting places of the Tritastónende. We simply do not have the time to spend catching up with them."

"There is one possibility," Alúvelin said. "The ancient archives. If we look in at the _brann wielders' _ancient texts, we may be able to discover clues to the Jewels' location."

"You're forgetting one crucial fact," Arberish said. "None who live know how to read the ancient language of the scrolls. That skill left this world when your grandmother refused to let you learn the language as had all your predecessors before you."

"But Elsa has the gift of tongues!" Anna said. "Maybe she can read it!"

"I suppose it's worth a try," Arberish said. "Here." He reached into his robes, removing a small scroll. "I carry this with me as a reminder of who our people are." He unrolled it, revealing the ancient runes and symbols of the _brann wielders' _first written language. "See if you can make sense of this."

Elsa looked at the scroll, studying it, analyzing every detail, every stroke of the ancient pen. Her brow creased as she worked to unlock its meaning. "I . . . I don't know. All I'm getting is fragments. A word here, a syllable there . . ." She let the scroll fall from her hand to the table. "I can't," she whispered, dejected. "This writing is so far removed from any frame of reference I possess. Even with the gift of tongues, I cannot decipher it. I . . . I'm sorry."

Alúvelin took Elsa's hand. "Do not apologize. You have done more than enough for us already." She looked at Arberish. "We will have to evacuate the mountains immediately. I will not stay here waiting for these madmen to arrive and indiscriminately slaughter our people."

"No!" Anna cried. "There must be another way! You can't, Alúvelin! This is your home! You can't just leave!"

Alúvelin's face betrayed her devastation, her heartbreak. "What choice do we have, sister? As much as these mountains mean to my people, our lives are more important than any dwelling, any homeland. I will not risk innocent lives in the foolish hope of defending our lands from an enemy who seeks only power at all cost."

Elsa spoke, her voice full of sorrow. "Arendelle will gladly welcome the _brann wielders _as we search for a new land to call your own. We will provide shelter, safety for your people. I swear it, Alúvelin."

Arberish nodded grimly. "It is settled, then. I will handle the . . . unfortunate task of helping our people prepare to evacuate. We leave at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Arberish," Alúvelin said. "I will handle the political consequences of this decision."

With a heavy heart, Arberish rose, leaving the dining room.

Anna stared at Alúvelin. "Is this your final decision?"

"It is," the Empress said. "As much as I wish it did not have to be so." She looked at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, her eyes full of sorrow. "I am . . . I am sorry. This was supposed to be a happy time for all of us. I fear, however, that the shadow of terror reins its ugly head once more."

A knock at the door startled the group from their melancholy. "Your Majesty!"

It was one of the construction workers. His face was pale, his breathing heavy. "Yes? What is it?" Alúvelin asked.

The man moved toward her. "Majesty, your presence is required in the cellar. We have found something . . . interesting. You need to look at this."

"I'm sorry," Alúvelin said. "But we are currently dealing with a pressing issue. Can it wait?"

"I . . . I'm afraid not," the worker said. "Please, Majesty. Come with me. Now."

* * *

Alúvelin, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stared in astonishment at the sight. Elsa held Alúvelin's hand. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

The Empress shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I've heard stories, but I've never . . . I mean, this . . . This is supposed to be _forbidden_!"

Before the group was a large red crystal, dimly glowing with a pulsating light that intensified then faded periodically. Within the crystal lay the body of a young woman, several years younger than Alúvelin and Elsa, unmoving, perfectly still.

"Who is she?" Anna asked. "Do we have any idea?"

"I do not know," Alúvelin said. Her hands began to shake, rage threatening to overtake her. She turned to Elsa. "Do you realize what an abomination this is? What has happened to this poor woman?"

"No," Elsa replied, genuinely confused. "What . . . What is this?"

Alúvelin clenched her fists. "This is an ancient magic that was used as a last resort by our fathers when their comrades-in-arms were injured in battle beyond their ability to heal. It slows the functions of the body to the bare minimum required to sustain life, trapping the person's soul between the realm of the living and the resting halls of the dead." She shook her head. "Under the best of circumstances, the body is able to recover over time from even the most serious of injuries, allowing them to return to life once the magic is broken."

Anna was afraid to ask the question, but she knew she must. "And . . . under the worst circumstances?"

Alúvelin turned to her, her face contorted in anger. "The soul is trapped in an unending nightmare, neither alive nor dead. When the magic is released, the person either dies instantly because the soul finally crosses into the afterlife, or . . ." She fought to control the tears that involuntarily welled up in her eyes. "Or the soul is so traumatized, so tormented that the person descends into madness upon coming back to life. _That _is the reason this power was outlawed centuries ago. The risks are too great, the chance of success too little. Better for the injured person to die with honor, for their soul to depart this life in peace, than to suffer this torment."

Kristoff looked at the entrapped woman, studying her. "Her clothing doesn't look that unfamiliar. She couldn't have been here for centuries." He looked up. "This magic was used fairly recently. Even though . . . Even though it was forbidden."

Elsa gently placed her hand on Alúvelin's shoulder, trying desperately to calm her, to soothe her. "There must have been a very good reason for breaking this law. She must have been very important to somebody for them to risk this."

"They had no right," Alúvelin whispered. "If it was this woman's time to join our fathers, she should have been free to do so peacefully. Not imprisoned like this." She gestured to the woman's face. "Look at her! She is _suffering_!"

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked through the red hue of the crystal, noticing for the first time that the woman's face was frozen in a look of indescribable agony.

"Can . . . Can you break this magic?" Anna asked. "Can you set her free?"

Alúvelin shook her head. "No. I do not have the strength to do this on my own."

"Let me help," Elsa said. "Please. Let us work together. Let us release this poor girl from her torment. She has suffered long enough."

The Empress looked at Elsa in disbelief. "You . . . You would do this for her?"

"She is one of your people," Elsa said. "She needs our help. How can I deny her?"

Anna took Elsa's hand. "Elsa, I don't like this. Are you sure you can . . . I mean, what if . . .?"

Elsa smiled at Anna. "It will be all right, Anna. Alúvelin will follow the required ritual. All I will do is provide her with the strength she needs to complete the task."

The Empress looked at the young woman once more. "I hope for her sake her soul crosses peacefully into the life beyond. I do not wish to see her mind and body tormented further."

"Her fate will be determined by her own will," Elsa said. "All we can do is provide her with freedom."

Alúvelin turned to Elsa. "Take my hand. I memorized the ritual long ago; it was part of my training to become Empress. Grandmother insisted that I learn this. Now, I know why. She knew it was possible someone had violated our laws. She wanted me to be . . . ready."

Elsa grasped her sister's hand. "I'm with you."

The two closed their eyes, allowing the flame and ice within them to merge into one, their strengths entwined together.

Alúvelin began to chant: _"__Sett __henne __fri__. __Returnere __henne __til __denne verden__. __Gi __hennes liv __igjen. Sett __henne __fri__. __Returnere __henne __til __denne verden__. __Gi __hennes liv __igjen."_

Anna and Kristoff gasped as fractures began to appear in the hardened crystal.

The Empress's voice grew louder, flame and snow swirling about the two monarchs as the intensity of the efforts increased. _"Sett __henne __fri__! __Returnere __henne __til__d enne verden__! __Gi __hennes liv __igjen!"_

Light began to stream forth from the center of the crystal: pure, radiant, white light, contrasting with the red hue that slowly began to fade away. The cracks in the structure became more prominent.

Alúvelin was shouting now. _"Sett __henne __fri__! __Returnere __henne __til __denne verden__! __Gi __hennes liv __igjen!"_

Anna and Kristoff held each other tightly, no longer able to see anything between the light pouring forth from the crystal and the snow and fire that flew about the room. "Elsa! ELSA!" Anna cried.

With a loud cry, Elsa and Alúvelin raised their arms as one. Ice and flame combined into a single stream of energy, pouring over the crystal. The light became blinding in its intensity. The entire room glowed white as a loud explosion could be heard. Crystal fragments flew about the room at incredible velocities. Instinctively, Kristoff threw Anna to the ground, careful to cushion the life within her abdomen, covering her body with his own.

The room glowed like the sun for several interminable moments longer, at long last returning to its prior state.

Elsa and Alúvelin opened their eyes to find the crystal completely shattered.

"We did it," Elsa whispered. "She . . . She is free."

Alúvelin nodded. "But to what end, I wonder."

The sisters carefully approached the young woman's body, searching for signs of life. Elsa took one of her hands, searching for a pulse. She looked at Alúvelin, shaking her head sadly.

Alúvelin exhaled. "At least now, she is at rest." She closed her eyes, holding the woman's other hand. _"Kan __du __nå __sove i __fred__, __sikre __i hallene __våre fedres__, __for alltid."_

Suddenly, the young woman's eyes shot open, frantically looking about. She gasped as she struggled to fill her lungs with air, it had been so long since she had used them.

"It's all right!" Elsa said, helping her to sit up. "It's all right! Just relax. Please. Deep, slow breaths. Do you understand me?"

The woman looked at her, gasping, her eyes wide with panic.

"It's all right," Elsa said. "You're safe now. Slow breaths. Slow breaths. Do you understand me?"

The woman nodded, her breathing slowing to a reasonable pace. She looked about, worried, unsure. Finally, she opened her mouth. "Where . . ." she said, her voice raspy, scratchy from lack of use. "Where am I?"

* * *

**AN: I am having a blast putting this together. More to come!**

**Translations of the dialogue follow below:**

_Sett __henne __fri__! __Returnere __henne __til __denne verden__! __Gi __hennes liv __igjen! – _Set her free! Return her to this world! Give her life once more!

_Kan __du __nå __sove i __fred__, __sikre __i hallene __våre fedres__, __for alltid. – _May you now sleep in peace, secure in the halls of our fathers, forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Identity

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Four**

**Identity**

The young woman looked about the room, her eyes wide, her heart pounding in her chest. _What . . . Where . . . How did I . . .?_ She wanted to speak, but she couldn't make her throat function. _It's dark . . . Why is it so dark? _A terrifying thought rang through her confused mind. _I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!_

Panic overwhelmed her, stifling her breathing, sending her limbs quaking in terror. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't control her own body. _What is happening?! Where am I?!_

A soothing voice spoke in her ear. "It's all right! Just relax. Please. Deep, slow breaths."

She turned toward the voice, but she couldn't see, she was terrified, she didn't know where she was or who she was with. The tremors grew stronger, her entire body shaking, her muscles screaming in agony.

She flinched as something . . . a hand touched her head, gently stroking her hair, soothing her, trying to help her relax. Despite her better judgment, she allowed the touch to wash over her, relaxing her, helping her to calm down.

"It's all right," the voice spoke again, the tone gentle, the timbre as beautiful as a summer sunset. "You're safe now. Slow breaths. Slow breaths."

She forced herself to slow down her breathing, to let herself be calm. "Where . . . Where am I?" she gasped, astonished at how raspy her voice sounded.

Another voice spoke, this one on the other side of her. "You are in the cellar of the _brann wielder _fortress. We found you here and . . . and we had to help you."

"I . . . I can't . . . see . . ." the young woman said, forcing each word to escape from her still-sore throat.

The voice to her left, the first voice she had heard, spoke. "It's all right. I'm sure it's only temporary. You've been through . . . well, you've been through a lot."

The young woman had finally calmed down enough to begin to think rationally once more. _What happened? I remember . . . I remember pain . . . My body feeling like it was being ripped in two . . . My baby being born . . . _

She cried out, looking about in terror, shaking again. "My baby! Where is she? Please, tell me! What happened to her? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!"

She waited in silence for a response, her heart pounding, anxiously sitting in darkness.

The voice to her right spoke next. "You . . . You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" The woman looked around frantically, trying to force herself to see through the blackness that shrouded her vision. "What don't I know?! Please!"

The woman on her left spoke next. "You were . . . You were preserved using the magic of your people. Something must have gone wrong when you gave birth to your child. You were kept down here for years so you could heal. We . . . We just now found you and released you. I . . . I'm sorry, but . . . we have no idea where your child is."

_No! _The woman shook her head, refusing to believe. _This is impossible! This can't be happening! _"I want my daughter," she whispered. "I want her now."

The woman's voice returned. "I'm so sorry, but . . . we don't know . . ."

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER!" the woman screamed, looking about in complete panic. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?! I WANT MY BABY! I WANT HER! I NEED HER! I . . . I . . ."

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably, wailing in inconsolable anguish at the loss of her child.

Alúvelin looked at Elsa, uncertain of what to do. Elsa gestured toward the woman, trying to help her sister understand. Finally, the Empress moved closer, sitting next to the crying woman, delicately wrapping her arm onto the woman's shoulder.

"It's all right," Alúvelin said, hoping she sounded somewhat reassuring. "Everything is going to be fine. We . . . We'll find your daughter. It will be all right."

Elsa sat next to the woman as well. "Can you give us some information? Do you feel up to doing that? It would help us find out what happened to your child."

The woman nodded, forcing herself to stop crying. "Yes," she whispered. "Anything . . . Anything you want."

Elsa cleared her throat. "What is the last thing you remember? Before waking up here, I mean?"

The woman shook her head. "Just . . . Pain. Unbearable pain. I was giving birth to my daughter, but something was wrong. It felt like . . . like I was being cut into pieces."

Anna overheard the woman's comments, involuntarily shuddering at the thought of a similar fate befalling her. Kristoff pulled her close, reassuring her.

"And . . . And before that?" Elsa asked. "Can you give us any information on when you became pregnant? You've been . . . You've been in this room for quite a while. We need to figure out just how long it has been."

The woman looked around, thinking. "I . . . I became pregnant just before the men of Arendelle attacked our fortress."

Alúvelin nodded. "I've heard about that attack. How our warriors fought valiantly in defending our lands." She paused. "That . . . that would have been . . . thirty-two years ago."

The woman gasped. "No," she whispered. "It wasn't thirty-two years ago. That's impossible. It was only three. Three years. No more. I _know _how long I was pregnant!"

Alúvelin's frowned. _Three years? That's an . . . unusual length of time. Quite longer than a normal pregnancy. Just like . . . _A knot suddenly formed in her stomach, slowly twisting. Her heart began to beat faster. Her head began to throb. _No. Don't even think about it. It can't be._

But Elsa was frowning, growing suspicious. She looked at her sister. "Alúvelin . . ."

"No!" the Empress said. "It's not possible. Don't even think like that, Elsa."

"You know I have to ask her," Elsa whispered.

"I said no!" Alúvelin snapped.

"Ask me what?" The woman looked about, still unable to see. _"Ask me what?!"_

Elsa took a deep breath, hoping and praying that the answer she was about to receive was not what she was about to hear. "Can you please tell us your name? It would . . . It would make it easier to find your daughter. Just give us your name."

The woman turned toward Elsa's voice. "My name?" She forced herself to her feet, refusing to accept either Elsa's or Alúvelin's assistance. "My name is Princess Valanda of the _brann wielders._"

Silence descended upon the room. Alúvelin stepped backwards, her face pale, her hands shaking.

"Alúvelin?" Elsa asked, moving toward her. "Alúvelin, it's going to be all right. Just . . . Just breathe."

"No," the Empress whispered. "She's lying. This . . . This can't be happening. My mother is dead."

"Your mother?" The young woman turned back and forth between the voices, desperately trying to pierce through the darkness. "Who . . . Who is your mother? What does this have to do with me? I've answered your questions. Can you please help me find my daughter now?"

Anna took a tentative step forward. "Alúvelin, please just calm down."

"NO!" Alúvelin cried, turning toward Anna. "I'm not going to let this woman lie to us. She can't be telling the truth!" She moved forward, forcefully placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, shaking her. "What is your real name, woman? TELL ME! Don't lie to us again! I want your _real_ name! NOW!"

The woman was now truly terrified. She was being assaulted by a strange woman she couldn't see. She struggled, trying to pull herself from Alúvelin's firm grasp. "I told you!" she cried. "My name is Valanda! I am—"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Alúvelin screamed. "Princess Valanda died twenty-nine years ago! She died in childbirth! She died giving birth to _me_!"

Gasping, Alúvelin covered her mouth, horrified at what she had just unintentionally revealed.

The young woman's mind reeled. Even though she couldn't see, she could feel the world spinning around her, disorienting her, making her ill. "That . . . That's impossible!" she gasped. "I . . . I just gave birth to my daughter moments ago. It hasn't been twenty-nine years! It _couldn't _have been . . ."

Elsa moved forward, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Just breathe. You're going to get yourself upset again. Please just relax."

Alúvelin stared at the young woman, noticing for the first time the curve of her chin, the fiery red color of her hair. _No. It's not true. Please, Almighty God, say it's not true!_

"Just one more question," Alúvelin said, desperately trying to control her own voice. "No lies, understand? I want the complete, honest truth. Can you give that to me?"

The young woman looked toward the voice, nodding in the darkness. "Yes," she whispered. "I swear."

Alúvelin took a deep breath, feeling Anna's reassuring touch on her shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered to her little sister. Turning her attention back to the woman, she said, "The father of your child. Who was he? What . . . What was his name?"

The woman's mind raced as memories of her beloved flooded her mind. "We were only together for two days," she said, "but it felt like a lifetime. I . . . I never loved anyone else but him. Never."

"His name," Alúvelin repeated, fighting with all her strength to remain calm. "Tell us his name."

The woman felt tears running down her face, tears she could not see. "He was the leader of the _ice bærers _to the east. He came to form an alliance with us, but my mother . . . she betrayed him. She banished him from our lands, under penalty of death. I . . . I never saw him again."

Alúvelin moved until she stood directly in front of the young woman. "I need you to tell me his name," she repeated, her voice so soft that only she and the woman could hear.

"His name . . . His name was . . . Isarn."

The Empress felt her knees buckle. She nearly collapsed to the floor, saved only by Anna and Kristoff's quick intervention. Recovering herself she gently placed her hands on the young woman's face. "You . . . You are sure of this . . . Valanda?"

The woman nodded, confused. "I . . . I don't understand. Why do you want to know all of this? How is this going to help me find my daughter?"

Alúvelin took the woman's hand, moving it gently to her left hand, letting the woman's fingers come into contact with the signet ring she now always wore. "Do you . . . Do you recognize this?"

The instant her fingers touched the ring the young woman gasped, pulling back her hand. "Where did you get this?" she whispered. She took her fingers and ran them over her own hand, fear rising in her heart when she realized her ring was no longer on her hand. "You . . . You have it?"

"Yes," Alúvelin replied.

"Why?" the woman asked. "What significance is it to you?"

"It belonged . . . It belonged to my father," Alúvelin said.

_What? _The woman stepped away in the blackness, the implications of Alúvelin's words coursing through her mind. _This cannot be happening! I won't believe it! I WON'T!_

"Who are you?" the young woman asked, her voice little more than a hushed whisper. "Who are you?!"

Alúvelin took the woman's . . . Valanda's hand. "I am Empress Alúvelin of the _brann wielders. _I am . . . I am the daughter of Isarn of the _ice bærers _and Princess Valanda."

Valanda felt as if she was suffocating, crushed by an invisible weight. She looked straight ahead in the darkness, a single word leaving her lips: _"Daughter?!"_

She lost the ability to stand, the stress finally overcoming her, sending her into blissful oblivion as Alúvelin, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff moved to catch her before she hit the floor.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Five**

**Family**

"How is she doing?"

Alúvelin turned to Elsa, looking at her. "She's been resting comfortably for several hours. I think it's probably the best thing for her."

Elsa nodded, looking at the fire-haired young woman asleep in Alúvelin's bed. "She's been through a lot today." She paused. "As have you."

Alúvelin held up her hand. "Not now, Elsa. Please. I . . . I just want to make sure she recovers. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Elsa sat next to her older sister. "You're going to have to at some point," she said. "Because when she wakes up, she's going to need you to be strong for her. To help her understand what's happened to her."

"I know," Alúvelin said, shaking her head. She laughed once, bitterly. "It's ironic, isn't it? I spent my entire childhood wishing that my mother was still alive. That I could just see her . . . talk to her . . . if only for a few minutes. Just to know what she was like. To know that she loved me. And now . . ." She threw up her hands, staring at Elsa in despair. "Now, I have absolutely no idea how I should feel."

"It's definitely a unique situation," Elsa said. "I don't think there's any way you're _supposed _to feel. But she is your mother. You . . . _We _owe her our best efforts."

"Is she my mother?" Alúvelin rose, pacing. "I mean, I understand she's the woman who gave birth to me. I don't deny that now. But . . . Just _look _at her!" She gestured to the sleeping princess. "She can't be much older than twenty! She's practically still a child! All three of us are older than her, more experienced, more familiar with the ways of this world! Yet we're . . . _I'm _supposed to allow her to just order me around?" She shook her head. "How, Elsa? How am I supposed to have any kind of mother–daughter relationship with her? I'm more like her older sister than her daughter."

"We've made it work," Elsa replied, taking her sister's hand, holding it tightly. "You . . . Me . . . Anna. Anna and I had no idea you were out there. You didn't know we existed. Yet we've been able to develop a relationship."

"That's different!" Alúvelin protested. "We're so close in age. We're equals. It's not the same! Children are supposed to respect the wisdom their parents have gained over the years. How can I do that when she's so . . . so . . .?"

Elsa put her finger to Alúvelin's lips. "Here's how. You . . . _We_ love her. Just like we love each other. She's family now, sister." Elsa brought her finger to Alúvelin's signet ring. "Remember? 'Family before self'?"

Alúvelin sighed. "You're right," she admitted. "I'm just . . . I'm just so unsure of how to handle this."

"We all are," Elsa said. "But please remember that you don't have to do this alone. Like it or not, we're getting involved." She looked out the window. "It's getting late. I suggest you rest." Alúvelin opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa silenced her with a raised finger. "Don't worry. Anna and I will stay with her. We want you to be able to talk to her without any problems when she wakes up. You are going to have a lot to talk about."

The Empress nodded. "All right. But promise me you'll let me know the moment she wakes up. Please!"

"Of course we will. Now, off to bed with you. You need to sleep."

Alúvelin smiled. "Sometimes, I wonder who the real older sister is."

"It's not about age," Elsa said, grinning. "It's about confidence. Now, go to sleep!"

* * *

_"Your Highness, you must hurry! The child needs to leave your womb now! If it stays any longer, it will die!"_

_ "I'm trying!" she screamed. Another wave of unbearable agony coursed through her, her body feeling as though it was being ripped apart. "Why?! Why is it like this?!"_

_ "It's the ice and flame together! It is unnatural! Please, Highness! You must succeed now or we will lose it!"_

_ She screamed, every muscle in her body working toward a single purpose. Finally, when she could give no more, a tiny cry filled the room._

_ "You did it! You did it!" the midwife exclaimed. "Look! It is a girl! Your daughter!"_

_ "My daughter!" Her relief was short-lived as more pain overwhelmed her. "What is this?!" she screamed. "Why?!"_

_ "She's not going to survive!" the midwife cried. She turned to a figure shrouded in shadow. "Your Majesty, you have to do it now if you want to have any chance of saving her!"_

_ "This is forbidden," the figure whispered, shaking her head. "To do so would be to violate the very laws I have sworn to uphold."_

_ "She is your daughter!" the midwife protested. "How can you not act? You must do everything in your power to save her!"_

_ The figure finally nodded. "Stand aside!" She moved forward, taking her dying daughter's hand. "Forgive me, Daughter. But I will not allow you to die like this. I will give you a chance to survive!"_

_ She tried to respond, to tell her mother to stop, but the pain consumed her, would not let her focus. She could hear her baby's cries in the background, the midwife trying to console the screaming child, her own screams of excruciating agony mingled with her daughter's as the world faded into darkness and she knew no more—_

* * *

"NO!" She sat up in bed, heart racing, her brow soaked with perspiration. For a moment, she could not remember where she was and she began to panic. But just as quickly, the memories flowed through her mind, reminding her of where she was.

Her mind still reeling, she looked about the room, her vision slowly but surely returning to her. Through the haze that still danced in her field of vision, she could see a young woman not much older than her looking at her intently.

"Hi!" the woman said, her mouth turned upward in a warm smile. "You're awake again! That's good. We were starting to worry."

"We?" Valanda asked, shaking her head, trying to push away the haze from her sight.

The young woman gestured to the blonde woman sleeping in the chair next to her. She gently tapped the woman's shoulder. "Elsa! Elsa, wake up. Valanda's awake!"

Valanda stared as the woman called Elsa opened her eyes, rejoining the conscious world once more. Elsa shook her head, waking herself up, standing. "Your Highness," she said, bowing before Valanda. "It's good to see you conscious again."

"Thank . . . Thank you," Valanda said quietly. "I . . . I can see a bit now. My vision's still fuzzy, but I can see you."

"Good," Elsa said. "That's wonderful news." She gently took Valanda's hand. "I'm sorry. In all the confusion earlier, we never introduced ourselves. I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. And this," she gestured to the younger woman standing next to her. "This is my sister, Anna."

"Arendelle . . ." Valanda suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide with terror. "Get away from me!" she cried. "Haven't your people done enough already?! Haven't you taken enough from us?!"

Elsa looked upon Valanda, her face full of concern. "No, you don't understand! That was . . . It wasn't Arendelle! It was a small group of hateful men that attacked you, never Arendelle herself! It was years ago! I—"

"IT WAS NOT YEARS AGO!" Valanda cried. "Stop talking like decades have passed! It was only three years ago! Those men took everything from me! EVERYTHING!"

Anna looked at Elsa, worry clearly written upon her countenance. "I'm going to get Alúvelin. And anyone else I can find, for that matter."

"I'll be fine," Elsa said. She watched as her sister left the room, running as quickly as she could.

Elsa turned back to Valanda, slowly raising her hands. "I know you're scared right now, Valanda, but we're only trying to help. Please, just listen to me—"

"NO!" Valanda was now consumed by fear, panicking, hysterical. "WHERE IS MY BABY? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD HELP ME FIND HER! I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! I WANT TO HOLD HER IN MY ARMS! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Before she could stop herself, fire flew from Valanda's hands, engulfing Elsa in a torrent of bright red flame. Valanda screamed in horror, realizing she had lost all control, that she had just killed a woman due to her panic. She buried her face in her hands, her limbs quaking once more, weeping in anguish over her body's involuntary reaction. _No! No! What have I done? I didn't mean to! NO!_

A gentle touch caressed her cheek. Valanda opened her eyes, astonished. Elsa stood before her, unharmed, her face displaying no sign of outrage, but rather sympathy . . . pity. . . understanding.

"How . . . How did you . . . I killed you! How are you still alive?" Valanda whispered. "How is this possible?"

Elsa lowered herself onto the bed, sitting next to the _brann wielder _princess. "It's all right," she said, her voice soothing, reassuring. She held out her palm. Valanda watched in fascination as, incredibly, snow appeared, forming and swirling into a beautiful, perfect, oversized snowflake.

Valanda inhaled sharply. "You . . . You're one of them? One of the _ice bærers_?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "But, I don't understand. You said . . . You said you were queen of Arendelle! How can you rule that kingdom if you . . . if you're . . ."

"My mother was the queen of Arendelle," Elsa said. "My father . . . My real father . . ."

Valanda noticed the rings on Elsa's hand for the first time. She gasped as she realized what one of them looked like. "You . . . You're wearing . . . You have _his _ring?"

Elsa nodded. "He was my father. Just like . . . Just like he was Alúvelin's as well."

Valanda closed her eyes, the implications of Elsa's words washing over her mind. "But . . . This can't be! You can't be his child. That would mean . . . It would mean . . ."

Before Elsa could reply, a knock sounded at the door. Anna stood in the doorway, an anxious look on her face. "Alúvelin's on her way," she said. "But before she gets here, I ran into someone else who wants to see you. Someone you should recognize."

A man entered the room, slowly approaching the bed, looking at Valanda, studying her. His face became deathly pale as he grew closer, his hands shaking against his will. Slowly, deliberately, he knelt beside the bed, analyzing Valanda's face, taking in ever detail. Finally, he spoke, his voice trembling: "Your Highness?"

Valanda looked at the man's face, trying to see past the scars, the lines, the graying hair, the effects of years spent living in fear, having to commit unspeakable acts to earn his keep. There _was _something familiar about the man, but Valanda couldn't recognize him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't . . . My mind is still confused. What is your name?"

The man delicately took her hand, looking into her eyes, silently pleading for her to recognize him. "Don't you remember me, Highness? We used to be such good friends. You would let me visit you in your fortress, even though I was nothing but a common villager. After . . . After _he _was exiled, I was responsible for watching over you." His eyes bore directly into Valanda's soul. "Do you remember me now?"

Memories surged through Valanda's mind, fragments of her life suddenly piecing together into a cohesive whole. _"Arberish?" _she whispered.

The minister exhaled in relief, no longer able to contain himself. He threw his arms around the confounded princess, holding her tightly. "I thought you were dead," he said. "We all did. When you never returned from the midwife's chambers, we all assumed . . ."

Valanda realized she should be overwhelmed with joy upon finally encountering someone she knew. However, she realized she was instead overcome by dread. "So . . ." she whispered. "It's true, then. I've . . . I've really been gone for twenty-nine years." She pulled away from Arberish, staring at Elsa and Anna, her eyes growing watery once more. "That means . . . That means I've missed everything! _Everything!_"

Anna moved to console her. "But you're here now. That's all that matters. You can still . . . You can still have a relationship with us . . . with her."

"How?!" Valanda was despondent, her voice cracking in sorrow. "I was never there for her! When she cried for food, I wasn't there to relieve her hunger! When she was scared, I wasn't there to comfort her! When she was happy, I wasn't there to share her joy!" Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. "I've missed her entire life! I can _never _get that back! _Ever! _What can I possibly say to her to make her understand? To tell her just how sorry I am? How can I make her see that I didn't abandon her, I didn't leave her alone on purpose? She must despise me!"

"No," a voice said softly. "No, I don't."

Valanda's face grew pale as Alúvelin entered the room, moving slowly toward the bed, her eyes fixed upon the princess. Arberish graciously moved aside, allowing the Empress to sit beside Valanda.

The princess spoke first. "You . . . You have your father's eyes," she whispered. Her eyes darted between Alúvelin's and Elsa's faces, widening as she saw the uncanny resemblance. "Both of you . . . You could be . . . You're . . ."

Alúvelin smiled. "We know. We've been mistaken for each other before."

Valanda brought her hand to her daughter's head. "But your hair . . . It's . . . It's . . ."

"I know," Alúvelin whispered. "That is entirely from you . . . Mother."

At Alúvelin's acknowledgement of her identity, Valanda's lip began to tremble. "Please. You have to understand. I didn't ask for this. I would _never _have consented. I wouldn't have abandoned you if I had a choice . . . _ever_ . . ."

Alúvelin sighed. "Your mother . . . She told me you were dead. That you died giving birth to me. I thought I would never see you."

"I . . . I don't understand." Valanda shook her head in confusion. "She's the one who did this to me. Why . . . Why would she lie?"

Elsa spoke. "Valdarnaweth . . . She lost herself toward the end of her life. She made . . . horrible choices that nearly destroyed her people. She forgot . . . She forgot what it is to love."

Valanda turned back to Alúvelin. "What did she do to you?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"It doesn't matter now," Alúvelin said. "You don't need to—"

"What did she do?!" Valanda cried. "Did she hurt you? _Did she?!_"

Alúvelin fought to contain the painful memories that danced through her mind. "She . . . She raised me to hate the outside world. To despise anyone who wasn't one of our people. She lied about everything. She made me hate Father for so long. She said . . . She said he seduced you, that he used you, then abandoned you."

Valanda's heart sank within her chest. "No!" she whispered. "How could she?! How?!"

Alúvelin pulled her mother close to her, holding her in gently in her arms. "It's all right now, Mother. Thanks to Anna . . . and _Elsa _. . . I'm not that person anymore. I'm no longer a slave to the darkness."

The two women sat in silence, allowing their emotions to wash over them, finally together after years of separation. After several moments, Valanda spoke. "Your name . . . Where did it come from? It's not . . . It's not one from our people, is it?"

"No," Alúvelin said. "The name Valdarnaweth gave me I no longer claim. It is nothing more than a reminder of who I used to be. I am no longer that woman." She nodded toward her sister. "Elsa gave me my new name. One that I strive to be worthy of each and every day."

Elsa and Anna moved toward the bed. "I chose this name," Elsa said, "because your daughter has so much goodness inside of her. It is a name from an ancient poem of my people. It means 'bearer of light.'"

"_Alúvelin." _Valanda spoke the name for the first time, letting its syllables flow across her tongue. "It is a beautiful name." She looked her daughter in the eyes. "For the beautiful woman you have become."

Alúvelin nodded. "Elsa and Anna have helped me realize that I'm no longer alone. That I don't have to live in fear anymore. We . . . We hope that you will let us all of us be your family now."

Valanda shook her head. "I don't know how to make this work. I'm younger than all of you, but I'm supposed to be your mother. How . . . How . . .?"

"It doesn't matter," Anna said, taking Valanda's hand in her own. "We'll find a way." She smiled at Elsa. "We always do."

Arberish sat in blissful silence, watching the four women, separated for so long, finally reunited, holding each other close, letting their love for each other fill the room. Any worries about Sacred Jewels or threats to their lands could wait for a little while longer. For now, they were together again, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**AN: The main plot will continue in the next chapter, but of course the ladies had to have their emotional reunion with Valanda first. More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Translation

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Six**

**Translation**

"I cannot believe you are considering this."

Valanda stood at the window, looking out over the mountains. She turned, looking at Alúvelin seated on the throne.

"Mother, please," Alúvelin said, sighing. She looked to Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Arberish, her eyes begging for their help in explaining. "We have no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Valanda said. "How can you be willing to just abandon our homeland? To send our people into exile?"

"Your Highness," Arberish said. "Things have changed greatly over the last three decades, and not for the better. Our population has dwindled. Our men are not as skilled in battle as they once were. We do not have the strength to repel an invasion of the magnitude that is surely coming."

Valanda looked at Elsa and Anna. "And Arendelle? She is unwilling to aid us?"

Elsa took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. "According the rumors Arberish has heard, we have a matter of days, at best, before the treasure seekers storm the mountains for the Tritastónende. There is no time to send word to my generals. Our nearest outpost is four days away." She looked at Valanda intently. "I am so sorry, but we have no choice. If you want your people to survive, they must evacuate immediately."

Valanda nodded, her eyes full of sorrow. "I . . . I'm sorry. I do not mean to question your judgment. You . . . All of you are far more experienced than I. I . . . I just cannot accept that this is the end, that these lands that have been ours for centuries will soon be ours no longer."

Anna took Valanda's hand, holding it tightly. "We will find a new land for your people, Valanda. We promise! Everything is going to be all right. You'll see."

Valanda shook her head. "And then what? If these madmen succeed in finding the Sacred Jewels, what is to stop them from unleashing their power upon the entire Continent? Can your men stop an army equipped with that kind of power?"

Alúvelin threw up her hands. "I do not know what you would have us do differently." She looked at Valanda, her eyes boring directly into her own. "Mother, please do not take this the wrong way, but . . . but you are not Empress. I am. I am ultimately responsible for our people's safety. Believe me, if there was anything we could be doing differently, we would do so without hesitation."

Valanda turned to all five of them. "Well, then, I have a suggestion. Why don't we beat the invaders at their own game? Why don't we find the Tritastónende ourselves?"

Kristoff shook his head. "We've already discussed this. The only clues to their location lie in the ancient scrolls of the _brann wielders. _Ancient scrolls that no living person can read!"

Arberish nodded. "The only one with that information is the leader of the invading force. I have heard that somehow, someway, he managed to find the only known copy of that information translated into the Common Tongue, memorized it, and destroyed it. He alone knows the location of the Sacred Jewels. We cannot simply wait for him to attack, then follow him to their resting place. By that point, it will be too late. We could never overpower his men and claim the Jewels for our own, not even if the four of us combined all our power over fire and ice."

A strange smile crept onto Valanda's face. "You forget, Arberish, that I was always fascinated by the history and mythology of our people. I am more than familiar with the ancient scrolls. I have read them before and I can read them again."

Elsa, Anna, Alúvelin, and Kristoff let out a collective gasp. "You . . . You can read the _brann wielders' _ancient language?" Elsa asked.

"Of course," Valanda said. "All members of the royal family were expected to learn to read it. How else would we be able to retain our heritage?"

Alúvelin shook her head, her eyes dark with anger. "Clearly, Valdarnaweth had no desire to remember. Otherwise, she would have permitted me to learn as I should have . . . as my birthright required."

"This changes everything," Arberish said. "If . . . If Your Highness can read the ancient scrolls, decipher the location of the Jewels, we . . . we could have just enough of a head start that we could reach them before the invaders do."

Valanda turned to Alúvelin. "I need access to the archives. Immediately. I think I know exactly what to look for . . ."

* * *

Anna paced the room yet again. "What is taking her so long?"

"You know," Alúvelin said, "that rug is an ancient heirloom. You're going to wear a hole in it at the rate you're going."

"Sorry," Anna said. "I can't just sit still."

"You've never been able to sit still," Elsa said.

"That's true," Anna conceded. "But it's more than just that. The baby . . . She won't let me. She keeps turning somersaults or something in there."

Alúvelin frowned. "I thought women of Arendelle typically bore their children for nine months before delivering."

"Yes? So?" Anna asked.

"Well, you're only about four months, correct? How are you feeling movement this early? It should still be too soon."

Anna shot Elsa a panicked look. "Is she right? What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?"

Elsa glared at Alúvelin, her eyes scolding her sister for her lack of tact. "I'm sure it's nothing. You're just . . . You're just a little stressed, that's all. You're probably just imagining you feel movement, as a way for your mind to think about something else. I'm sure everything is fine." She paused, turning to Kristoff, who was now holding Anna tightly in his arms, whispering in her ear, consoling her. "Why don't you take her out for some air? I'm sure that would help her—and the baby—to feel better."

Kristoff nodded. "Come on, Anna. Let's get outside. It's a little too . . . _warm _in here for my tastes." He glared at Alúvelin as he and Anna left the room.

As soon as husband and wife were gone, Alúvelin spoke. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't—"

"Do you even think before you speak?!" Elsa asked, her eyes narrow slits boring into Alúvelin's soul. "Why did you have to do that? There's nothing that can be done for Anna here. Why would you even _think _about worrying her?"

Alúvelin realized that there was no defense for her words, that she had been out of line. "I . . . I didn't mean to upset her. I was just concerned, that's all. I thought—"

"Next time, keep your concern to yourself!" Elsa snapped. She stood directly in front of Alúvelin. The Empress realized that, although she was slightly taller than Elsa, at that moment Elsa towered over her, her anger radiating from her, making her gaze truly terrifying.

"I'm sorry," Alúvelin whispered. "I just . . . I don't have much experience dealing with social situations. I don't know exactly what's acceptable and what's not. I was only trying to help! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear!"

Elsa's anger subsided, replaced by empathy, understanding. "I know," she said. "I know all too well." Memories of her bedroom, of solitude fluttered through her mind. She placed her fingers under Alúvelin's chin, tilting her sister's face toward her own. "Just keep in mind that Anna's going through what every new mother goes through. Every decision she makes, she has to think about her baby first. Please, just remember that."

The Empress nodded. "I will. I won't scare her again. I promise."

They turned toward the entrance to the throne room, voices in the hall growing steadily louder. The door opened. Anna stormed in, followed by Kristoff.

". . . That's why I don't think you should . . . never mind." Kristoff finished, realizing his wife had no intention of following his advice.

Alúvelin stood. "Anna, I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't . . . I mean, you probably are still upset with me, and you should be, because what I said was so out of line, and—"

"It's fine," Anna said, her voice flat. "Don't worry about it."

Elsa could tell instantly that it was most certainly _not _fine with Anna. She glanced at Alúvelin, tilting her head slightly toward Anna, trying to make sure the Empress picked up on the hint.

Alúvelin noticed and continued. "No, it's not all right. You . . . You have so much to worry about already. You don't need me upsetting you. And I . . . I didn't have a lot of social interaction when I was young, so sometimes I say things without realizing how they sound . . ." She stamped her foot, frustrated, unable to put into words what she was trying to say. An idea came upon her. Slowly, gently, she brought her hands to Anna's stomach, closing her eyes.

"What . . . What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Shhh!" Alúvelin concentrated, allowing the power that ran through her to flow into her hands. "This is an ancient technique our midwives use. The fire inside of us allows us to feel the natural heat all living things produce. It gives us the ability to feel growing life inside the womb, to sense it, to tell if everything is all right."

Anna held her breath, uncertain if Alúvelin was serious or if she was just trying to make her feel better. _If she's making this up, it's very convincing. She looks like she's genuinely searching for something._

Alúvelin let out a gasp, smiling. "Hello, little one," she whispered. "I found you!" The heat from the infant in the womb flowed into the Empress. She could sense every detail of the growing child, could see it in her mind's eye. "She's fine," Alúvelin whispered. "It's a girl, and she is just fine."

Kristoff let out a sigh of relief, placing his arm around Anna. "A girl," he whispered. "You were right!"

"I always am," Anna said, smiling.

Suddenly, Alúvelin gasped. "What is this? What is . . . _Oh, my!_"

"What?!" Panic ran through Anna. Kristoff involuntarily tightened his grip on his wife's shoulder, bracing for the worst.

"What is it?" Anna asked, grabbing Elsa's hand, squeezing it tightly, silently begging her sister for the strength to endure whatever horrible news Alúvelin was about to deliver.

"I think . . . I think I know why you can feel the baby moving so soon," Alúvelin said. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?!" Kristoff was beside himself. "What's wrong? Tell us!"

A smile crossed Alúvelin's face, her hands still resting on Anna's abdomen. "She is not alone. She has a brother with her."

Anna's face turned white. Her hands shook, her knees growing weak. It was all she could do to form a brief, coherent sentence. "What did you say?"

"You're having twins," Alúvelin said, looking into Anna's eyes, her face beaming with pride. "A boy and a girl."

Elsa wasn't sure which of the parents were more shocked. Anna sank to the floor, one hand held to her temple. Kristoff, on the other hand, had bent over, holding his head between his legs, trying to take deep enough breaths to steady himself.

Alúvelin frowned. She turned to Elsa, worried. "What did I do wrong?" she asked, her voice hurt. "I thought . . . I thought they would be happy! Why are they so upset?"

Elsa smiled. She took Alúvelin's hand, pulling her sister close. "They're not upset," she explained. "They're very, very happy. They're just a little . . . overwhelmed right now."

Anna and Kristoff turned to each other, each of them wide-eyed, their minds spinning. "Are you all right?" Anna asked.

"I think so," Kristoff said. "I just can't . . . How do . . ."

The two embraced each other, kissed each other, held each other close, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

A knock at the door startled all four of them from their bliss. Arberish stood at the doorway. "Valanda is ready to see you. She has found what we need."

* * *

"How did you do it?" Elsa was amazed at the young woman's accomplishment. "How did you sift through all of this," she gestured to piles of ancient texts littering the desk, "and find this information so quickly?"

Valanda smiled. "As a child, I spent hours in here, studying the scrolls, memorizing the legends. It was a secret passion of mine. I practically memorized the location of the scrolls by what myths they contained. It wasn't hard for me to find these. They were exactly where I left them."

She looked at Anna and Kristoff, studying their faces. "Are you two all right? You seem . . . overwhelmed."

"They just received some . . . unexpected news," Elsa said. "Anna is pregnant with twins."

Valanda gasped. She turned to Alúvelin. "You? You sensed this?"

Alúvelin nodded. "Yes. It wasn't difficult. Both babies are growing healthily."

"That's . . . That's wonderful!" Valanda wrapped her arms around Anna, holding her tightly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Anna whispered. "We're still a little . . . surprised."

Valanda laughed. "That's to be expected." She turned back to the scrolls. "Anyway, I went back through all the documents I thought would be relevant, but I couldn't find anything. Then, I remembered an ancient poem I read years ago. It didn't make sense to me at the time, but after I reread it today, after I put the words into context, I believe . . . I believe it refers to the Tritastónende. The manuscript dates from about the same time the Jewels disappeared. It almost has to be about them! It makes too much sense for it not to!"

"A poem?" Arberish asked. "What sort of poem?"

Valanda smiled. "A very well-crafted poem. It gave me all sorts of fits as I was translating it into the Common Tongue. The meter was particularly difficult to capture, but I think . . . I think I've done it justice. It tells exactly how to find the Jewels, so pay close attention!"

The Princess of the _brann wielders _opened a sheet of parchment and proceeded to read:

_On Erthbrännen Eve, a Door of Light  
__Is made manifest on this sacred night.  
__Deep in the mountains ye must go  
__Where wind blows strong and water flows._

_Three Jewels inside await thy hand  
__To master water, air, and land.  
__But none shall enter, none shall see,  
__Unless pure of heart and full of courage ye be._

_For the door remains shut and will not move  
__Lest thrice thy worthiness thou dost prove.  
__Three trials most deadly thou must face  
__To cross the line and win this race._

_First, thy wisdom thou must show  
__To answer three riddles is thy goal.  
__But be sure correct is thy reply  
__For one mistake and thou shalt surely die._

_Second, thy power must be displayed.  
__The Hall of Death thou art to brave.  
__With deadly traps and guardians five,  
__Only the strongest shall survive._

_Last, the greatest task before thee lies.  
__Thy courage must be shown in great supply.  
__Thy deepest fears thou must overcome  
__If the Jewels of Power are to be won._

_But should thou conquer these challenges three,  
__The Door of Light shall open unto thee.  
__Inside the Jewels art thine to claim.  
__Bear them well in His holy name._

The group sat in silence, the ancient words flowing in their minds, their complex instructions ringing in their ears.

Kristoff finally spoke. "Erthbrännen Eve? What is that?"

"It is the vernal equinox," Arberish said. "One of only two days of the year in which day and night are of equal length. It is an ancient holiday among our people, in which we celebrate the conclusion of winter and the beginning of the summer that is to follow."

Elsa thought for a moment. "That means . . . The equinox! It will be here in five days!"

"Five days?" Anna frowned. "We have to find this door in five days?"

Alúvelin furrowed her brow, thinking. "'Where wind blows strong and water flows' . . ." Her eyes brightened. "Hand me that map!" she ordered Kristoff.

Kristoff handed her a map of the mountains that was lying on the desk. Alúvelin snatched it, studying it. "This . . . This _has _to be the location!" She placed the map back on the desk, her finger pointing to her discovery. "Don't you think, Arberish?"

The minister looked at the map, nodding. "It must be," he said. "I can think of no other place in the mountains that meets those criteria."

"Where? Where is it?" Elsa asked.

"This is the Vindervallen," Alúvelin said. "A secluded valley located deep within the mountains. According to legend, within the valley lies a cave full of dangerous traps and riddles. None of our people have dared venture there in centuries, for those that did before never returned."

Valanda nodded. "The Door of Light must be located within that cave. The three challenges must be the traps the legends speak of. If we overcome the challenges, we should reach the Door at the end of the cave."

Kristoff stared at the group. "What is with you _brann wielders _and your death wishes? This sounds like a suicide mission! I say we leave it alone. If this group of invaders wants the Jewels so badly, they can go through the three challenges for them on their own. If it's like anything you're describing, they probably won't survive."

"But they will still destroy our land . . . our people in the process," Alúvelin said. "Do you think they will go out of their way to avoid us, even if they have directions to the cave? No. They will see us as a threat and launch a preemptive strike, whether before or after they acquire the Jewels."

Elsa nodded, her face grim. "Then we have no choice. We must risk this. We _must_ find the Tritastónende before they do."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Commencement

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Seven**

**Commencement**

"No. I'm not staying here. That's out of the question."

Anna's arms were folded across her chest, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Well, you're not coming, and that's final." Kristoff looked at his wife, silently pleading. "Please, Anna. It's not safe for you . . . for the babies . . ."

"If you go, I go," Anna said, her voice soft, yet full of fire. "I'm not waiting around here helplessly for the invaders to arrive."

"You won't," Alúvelin said. "You are leaving with our people tomorrow morning. They will travel to our ancient refuge across the plains. They will stay there until we return with the Tritastónende. That way, even if the invaders arrive before we get back, they . . . _you _will be safe."

Anna turned to her sister. "Elsa . . ."

The blonde woman moved to her, holding her hand. "Anna, you know I can't let you come with us. It's too dangerous."

"I'm pregnant, not useless!" Anna retorted. "We've always done this together!"

"Not this time," Elsa said. She ran her hand over Anna's abdomen. "I can't be responsible if something happened to my niece and nephew. I . . . I would never forgive myself. _Please, _Anna."

Anna stared at Elsa, thinking, contemplating, Finally, she nodded. "At least . . . At least, let me ride out with you. Just for a while. Then . . . Then, I'll come back and travel to the refuge with the others."

Elsa sighed. "All right. You may ride with us just long enough to see us off. Then, Arberish will bring you back." She turned to the minister. "Is that acceptable?"

Arberish nodded. "Yes. I will look after her, Elsa . . . Kristoff. Do not worry."

Kristoff looked Arberish in the eye. "On your honor?"

The former mercenary bowed slightly. "On my honor, I swear I will keep Anna and your unborn children safe. You have my word."

Elsa turned back to Anna. "I thought . . . I thought you hated riding horses."

"That's only if I'm using a saddle that doesn't fit." Anna paused, looking at Alúvelin. "Please tell me you have one my size."

Her older sister smiled. "I think we can manage."

Valanda, silent to this point, now spoke. "So . . . Are we all agreed on the plan?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I believe we are."

"Well, then," Alúvelin said. "Let's go find some Jewels."

* * *

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, their own concerns. The trail was winding, but their horses' footing was sure, unhesitating, fully confident in their ability to navigate the path. _These animals are much better at this than Arendelle's, _Elsa thought. _Their training has prepared them well for this._

Finally, Kristoff spoke. "How far do we have to travel, again?"

Arberish opened his mouth to speak, but Valanda cut him off. "It will take us four days to reach the Vindervallen. That should give us just enough time to make it before Erthbrännen Eve is upon us, with some time to spare in case of any unforeseen delays."

The minister nodded. "I've forgotten just how well you know your history, Highness."

Valanda blushed slightly. "I . . . I'm afraid that's about all I am good for, Minister. You . . . All of you are the ones with the real experience handling crises, going on quests. I . . . I don't want to hold you back."

Alúvelin smiled. "Just follow Elsa's lead, Mother. She is the real expert here." She laughed. "In fact, I've heard she once defeated an entire legion of _drømm weavers _singlehandedly."

"Really?" Valanda was truly impressed. "I've read so many myths about the _drømm weavers. _What they do to those they capture, the mental torture they inflict . . ." She looked at Elsa. "How did you do it, then?"

"It was only three of them," Elsa murmured. "I was lucky. I caught them by surprise."

"How?" Valanda looked at her, eagerly.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I died. Then I came back. They weren't expecting that."

Valanda stared at Elsa, uncertain if she was joking or if she was serious. The young woman slowed her horse, allowing herself to fall in line with Anna. "What is with your sister?" she asked quietly. "I . . . I can't tell much about her. She's so . . . mysterious."

Anna smiled. "That's Elsa for you. She . . . She's been through so much."

"I think we all have," Valanda said.

"You don't understand," Anna said, shaking her head. "She's spent most of her life alone, terrified of who she is, of what her powers can do. It's only been during the past few years that she's opened up, that she's finally let people into her heart. But make no mistake. Elsa cares more for other people than anyone else I know. She would gladly give her life to protect any of us without a second thought." She paused. "That's why I . . . That's why I love her so much. Because, deep down inside, I want to be like her. Unselfish. Self-sacrificing."

Valanda nodded. "I . . . I can tell there is something very special about her. Just like I can tell there is something special about you . . . and Alúvelin." She looked Anna in the eyes. "I hope you can accept me, if not as your stepmother, than as a sister. I . . . I never had a family when I was a child. It's what I've always desired more than anything. To _belong _to someone else. To be wanted."

"But you _are_ wanted." Alúvelin had fallen back, silently joining Anna's and Valanda's line. "You are part of our family now, Mother. You never have to worry about being alone again."

Up ahead, Arberish stopped his horse. The others followed suit. The minister gestured before them. "Ahead is the Vandróshenspann: the Pass of Vandrosh. This is where the great King of that name led our people to victory against the Three Armies so many centuries ago. It was into this bottomless chasm that our men drove the invaders that dared to attempt to usurp our lands." His brow furrowed, the corners of his eyes watering with tears. "If only we had men of such courage among us today."

The minister turned to Anna. "We take our leave now, Princess. We must return to the fortress to prepare for tomorrow's journey."

"Can't we stay just a bit longer?" Anna pleaded. "Just a few more minutes. I . . . I don't want to say goodbye. What if . . . if . . .?"

Elsa stepped down from her horse, taking Anna's hand. "I promise, Anna, we will return. Please don't worry. Stay with Arberish. Keep yourself and your babies safe." She embraced her younger sister, her mouth next to Anna's ear. "Do whatever it takes to protect them," she whispered. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Anna replied. "I will. I _promise._"

Alúvelin and Valanda each held Anna tightly. "Please, be careful, little sister," Alúvelin said. "Take good care of the little ones."

Anna nodded, unable to speak.

Kristoff took Anna in his arms, holding her tightly. No words were spoken between the two, for there was nothing that could be said that would make this any less painful.

"Come back to me," Anna finally whispered. "Come back to me . . . to us in one piece."

Kristoff flashed a grin, teeth shimmering in the sunlight. "Of course!"

Arberish turned to Elsa, Alúvelin, and Valanda. "The bridge here will take you safely across the chasm. Once you reach the other side, follow the map into the mountains. Remember, you will find the Vidnervallen at the lowest point in these lands, where the wind howls amongst the tall rocks and the lake flows into the river."

Alúvelin took Arberish's hand. "Take good care of our people, Minister. Lead them to safety. Watch over them until we return."

Arberish was just about to take Anna's hand, to lead her back to her horse, to take her back to the fortress when something caught his eye. "What is this?" he wondered out loud. His gaze quickly grew concerned as he studied what his eyes beheld. "Majesties!" he called out softly. "Look!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked. "What is wrong?"

Arberish pointed. "Look up ahead. At the edge of the chasm."

The party squinted in the noonday sun. Through the bright daylight they could see tents at the edge of the chasm, blocking their access to the bridge.

"Oh, no!" Alúvelin's heart sank. "It's the invaders, isn't it? We're too late. They're here already."

Arberish studied the men, analyzing their clothing, their behavior. "No. It is not the treasure seekers. They are not organized. They appear to be . . . freemen, wandering the lands alone, without allegiance to any land or sovereign."

Elsa looked at them. "What . . . What should we do?"

Arberish thought for a moment. "We approach them straight on. We politely engage them, then the rest of you cross the bridge. Princess Anna and I will then turn around and return to the fortress."

Alúvelin nodded. "Heads high! Here we go."

* * *

The party moved toward the bridge, looking directly ahead, moving forward with all the confidence they could muster. Their presence was not unnoticed by the freemen, however. The closer they came to the bridge, the more they were surrounded, until, at last, they were enclosed within a large circle of men.

The leader turned to them, his face devoid of emotion. "So . . . Who dares to venture into our settlement?"

Alúvelin bowed before him. "Sir, I am Empress Alúvelin of the _brann wielders._"

At that statement, murmurs spread among the men, each of them turning toward each other, discussing, talking.

The leader smiled, his crooked teeth visible for all to see. "So . . . What brings the Empress of the flame bearers out this far from her kingdom? Surely, she must be aware that there are others within the mountains now. _Surely, _she must realize that it is presumptuous of her to just walk through our settlement without a second thought, as though she and her people were . . . _better _than us."

Murmurs flew once more, interspersed among cries of "How dare she!" and "Really!" Alúvelin and Elsa glanced at each other, their hands slowly yet deliberately curling into fists.

"Forgive me if we have slighted you," Alúvelin said. "We meant no harm. We are merely passing through on our way to complete an important task. If you would just permit us to cross, we will leave now and not disturb you again."

The leader's eyes darkened. "Oh, it is far too late for that, I'm afraid. You see, it has been quite some time since my people have had . . . _guests _of your valiant nature. We have been so starved for company, you see. And I believe . . ." He paused, looking them over, licking his lips in anticipation. "I believe you will do quite nicely."

Elsa did not like the tone of the leader's voice, nor did she feel comfortable with the man's choice of words. "I'm afraid . . . I'm afraid we must decline," she said. "We are on a tight schedule, unfortunately. Perhaps some other time . . ."

Anna noticed something out of the corner of her eye, something that filled her entire being with dread. "Elsa," she whispered. "Look over there!"

The party glanced toward their right. A large pile of white objects glistened in the sunlight. Something about their shape was disturbingly familiar. Realization slowly dawned upon the party. _No! It cannot be! It's not possible!_

The circle of freemen grew increasingly smaller as they slowly advanced upon the travelers. The leader smiled. "I see you've discovered our leftovers," he said, gesturing toward the pile of white, spotless bones. "Why don't you stay a while, dear visitors? We would so love to have you join us for dinner." He inhaled. "It has been so long since my people have tasted fresh meat of this sort. Now, we shall feast indeed!"

Before they could move upon the party, the circle of freemen was blown backwards as a furious wave of frigid wind and ice erupted outward. Screams of surprise, of pain rang across the chasm as the freemen struggled to recover from the surprise assault.

"RUN!" Elsa cried. "On your horses! Across the bridge! NOW!"

Elsa's surprise attack had spurred a second wave of freemen into action. Leaping over their stunned comrades, they rushed toward the party, weapons drawn, mad with rage and hunger.

Arberish unleashed a wave of flame from his fingertips, forcing the initial onslaught to slow down to avoid being consumed by the wall of fire moving toward them. "Hurry!" he ordered. "Your Highness! You must go! Now!"

Alúvelin helped Valanda mount her horse, ordering it to gallop at full speed. "Don't look back!" Alúvelin cried from behind her. "Whatever you do, Mother, do not look back!" Valanda rushed across the bridge, her horses's steps echoing across the chasm.

"Anna! Kristoff!" Elsa cried, ducking to avoid a blow from a sword. "Go! Now!"

"But what about the plan?" Anna cried. "I thought I was—"

"Just go!" Elsa unleashed another wave of ice and snow, forcing the advancing freemen back. "Across the bridge!"

"Come on!" Kristoff cried, pulling Anna back onto her horse. "Let's go!"

Husband and wife flew across the bridge, not daring to stop until they were safe on the other side.

Arberish, Alúvelin, and Elsa drew backwards toward the bridge, their horses whinnying in terror, their own faces grim. "There's too many of them!" Alúvelin cried, sending forth a wave of flame from her right hand and a stream of ice from her left. "We can't hold them back forever!"

"Then let us go now while we still have an opportunity!" Arberish said. "Quickly, Majesties! Follow me!"

Arberish led his horse across the bridge, Alúvelin and Elsa close behind. The freemen rushed after them, moving over the bridge like rainwater streaming down a tall building.

"Go! Go! Go!" Alúvelin cried to the others as she and Arberish reached the other side. "We'll lose them in the mountain range! Elsa, stay behind me and lay down a sheet of ice as we move!" She paused. Her sister was not behind her as she had expected. "Elsa? Elsa!"

Elsa had dismounted from her horse. Silently, she walked toward the center of the bridge, staring down the mob of freemen. "I cannot allow you to cross," she said, her voice calm yet powerful, echoing across the chasm. "Turn back now. Please!"

"Step aside, woman!" one of the freemen ordered. He brought his sword down upon Elsa, prepared to kill the queen of Arendelle once and for all.

His blade disintegrated as it came into contact with a bright blue dome that encased Elsa, surrounding her, protecting her. Stunned, he stepped backward in astonishment.

"I cannot let you cross," Elsa repeated. "Turn around. Now!"

"What is she doing?" Valanda whispered, watching the scene in fascination.

Anna could feel dread rising in her stomach. She turned to Alúvelin, panic upon her face. "She's going to—"

Marshalling all of her strength, with a loud cry Elsa brought her foot down upon the bridge. Wood and rope were instantly coated in a thick, heavy coat of ice. The freemen cried out in shock as the ice flowed beneath their feet, not stopping until the entire bridge glistened and shone in the noonday sun.

A loud creaking sound echoed across the chasm. The leader of the freemen's confident look crumbled, replaced instead by abject terror. "Turn back!" he cried. "Quickly! Do it now!"

Panicking, the freemen turned, tripping over the ice as they tried to gain enough traction to return to the side of the bridge from whence they came. Cursing and screaming, they fought with one another, desperately trying to get off of the bridge before—

The weight of the ice was too much for the ancient rope to withstand. Like a twig under too much pressure, the rope snapped in half, splitting the bridge perfectly in two. Each side of the bridge swung toward one of the chasm walls. Freemen screamed in terror as they were hurled into the depths, their voices echoing until they finally faded into nothingness. The few that managed to still cling to the bridge vainly struggled to climb to safety, but the ice was too thick, they could not maintain their hold, and they, too, fell into the endless void.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, watching in horror as her sister disappeared from her sight as the bridge swung back toward their side of the chasm. "ELSA!"

In the distance, Elsa could hear her sister screaming her name, terrified. She grunted in pain as the bridge slammed into the rock wall, nearly losing her grip in the process. Muscles screaming in protest, she forced herself to climb up the bridge, desperately hoping to maintain her grip on the icy rope. Just as she neared the top, her strength gave out. She felt her body falling, beginning its inexorable fall into the unfathomable depths of the chasm. She thought she saw a hand reaching for her. She may have grabbed hold of it, she may not have, she couldn't tell anymore as her eyes closed and the darkness sent her once more into oblivion.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8: Journey

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Eight**

**Journey**

". . . Make sure she stays warm. Don't let her get too cold."

"Really, Kristoff? You're worried about her getting too _cold_?!"

"Well, you know what I mean!"

Slowly, painfully, Elsa opened her eyes, forcing herself to see. Through the blur that was her vision, she could distinguish rocks, grass, _fire._ She shifted her weight, pulling herself to a sitting position, groaning audibly as a wave of pain ran through her muscles.

"Elsa!" Three women descended upon her at once, each wrapping their arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I'm all right," Elsa said, fighting to keep her balance as she was crushed by their enthusiasm. "Really, I'm fine."

"Sorry!" Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda released their grips on the queen, pulling back, allowing her mind to reconstruct the events of hours before.

"What . . . What happened?" Elsa asked. "I remember . . . They attacked us! We fought back, but . . . but I can't remember any more . . ."

Relief washed itself from Anna's face, replaced by anger. "Don't you EVER do that again, Elsa! Do you hear me?!"

Elsa stared at her in confusion. "What? I don't . . ."

"You really don't remember?" Alúvelin asked, her eyes furrowed in concern.

"No," Elsa replied. "What . . . What did I do?"

Valanda was staring at Elsa in awe, like a young woman in the presence of her idol. "You were incredible!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "You walked out onto that bridge and confronted them by yourself! You turned the entire bridge to ice! The rope couldn't sustain that much weight. It snapped . . . and the cannibals fell into the chasm!"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't . . . I don't remember any of this!" She looked to Anna, silently pleading. "Is this . . . Is this really what happened?"

"Yes," Anna said, still glaring furiously at her older sister. Her gaze shifted to Valanda. "It was not incredible, Valanda. It was incredibly _stupid_! She could have . . . _would have _died, if Arberish hadn't managed to grab hold of her before . . . before . . ."

Elsa looked to the fire. Arberish and Kristoff were seated before it, silently observing the women's conversation.

"I . . . I owe you my life," Elsa whispered, her eyes bowed low. "I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"It was nothing," Arberish said. "You would have done the same for me, Elsa. I'm just thankful I was able to reach you in time."

Elsa turned back to Valanda, one element of her account beginning to ring in her mind over and over again. "Wait. You said . . . You said they fell. You mean . . . I killed them?"

Valanda nodded. "You did what you had to do," she said. "It was us or them. You chose us."

Elsa wasn't listening. She stared at her hands, horrified, overwhelmed with guilt, remorse. "I swore . . . I swore I would never . . . I've only ever broken that vow once before, when I had no choice." She looked to Anna and Alúvelin, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't have to kill them, did I? We could have outrun them. We could have escaped. I . . . I killed them because . . . because I wanted to!"

Any outrage Anna still felt vanished in that moment. "No," she said, holding her devastated sister in her arms. "No, you didn't. You did what you did to protect us . . . all of us. You gave them a chance to retreat. They chose not to take it." She turned Elsa's tear-stained face toward her own. "But, Elsa, this has to stop! You don't have to carry the burden alone anymore. Why, Elsa? Why do you keep putting yourself in these dangerous situations? It's almost as if . . . as if you want to die." Now Anna's eyes were brimming with tears. "It's not true, is it?" she asked, terrified of the response she would receive. "Please, tell me it's not true."

Elsa couldn't bear to meet her sister's gaze. "I . . . I don't know," she confessed. "Sometimes, it seems like everything is going wonderfully. But then, other times I think . . . I wonder if everyone would be better off if I wasn't here. All the horrible things that have happened to our family over the years are because of me. Without me, you . . . _all of you, _would have been safe and happy your entire lives." _And it was so _beautiful _when I died before, _she thought to herself. _So peaceful. So calm. No more fear._

"Now, you _know _that's not true!" Kristoff had joined the conversation, unable to listen to Elsa blame herself any longer. "Without you, Anna and I would never have met. Without you, we never would have fallen in love, never would have gotten married." He gestured to Anna's abdomen. "Would never be parents. And you." He pointed to Alúvelin. "Would your life be better without your sister?"

"Of course not," the Empress responded. She took Elsa's hand, holding it tightly. "Without you, I never would have had the courage to stand up to my grandmother. I never would have escaped from her lies. I would still be . . . I would still be . . . _Vlantharnewesh, _the unwanted, the unloved." She gently placed her other arm around Valanda's shoulder. "Without you, my mother and I would never have found each other again."

"Yes," Valanda whispered. "Thank you for . . . for saving me. You have no idea how terrifying it was. I . . . I was somewhere cold, dark, empty. No matter where I went, I couldn't escape. There was no light anywhere. Every second felt like a lifetime. Every breath burned like pure flame in my lungs. I . . . I would not wish that upon my worst enemy."

"You see?" Anna asked. "You have so much love for everyone else, but you can't see the love others have for you. Please, Elsa! Let us be there for you, like you've been there for all of us. Stop trying to save the world on your own. Let us help you. We're your sisters," she gestured to Kristoff and Arberish, "and brothers. Whether by blood or in spirit, it doesn't matter. We're family."

Elsa exhaled, allowing the tears to leave her eyes, filling her spirit with the familiar comfort of the coldness. "I . . . I will try," she said. "I won't do this all by myself anymore."

"Good," Anna said, smiling. "Now, I think it would be a very good idea if we all got some sleep. We have four days before the equinox is here. We have to reach the Vindervallen and complete the three trials before then, or else the Door of Light will disappear for another year."

Elsa suddenly rose. "_We? _Anna, we have to get you back to the fortress. You can't travel with us. It's not safe for you . . . for the babies!"

"Unfortunately, that is no longer an option," Arberish said. "That bridge was the only way to cross the Vandróshenspann accessible for miles. As much as I want the Princess to return, as much as I need to return to help our people evacuate, we no longer have the time for that."

"Then take me back to the chasm!" Elsa said. "I'll build an ice bridge. I'll get you across safely. We can't be that far away, can we?" She looked at the others. "Can we?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa, when Arberish pulled you out of the chasm, you were unconscious. We . . . We didn't know what to do. We knew we couldn't stop, not with many of the cannibals still trying to find a way to cross. We didn't know if there were any more waiting for us on this side. So, we . . . we decided to run. We laid you across the back of your horse and we kept moving."

Elsa's face grew deathly pale. "How . . . How long? How far?"

Alúvelin held Elsa's hand. "It's been about eight hours, Elsa. We . . . We've covered at least twenty miles, maybe more. We could have gone farther, but the horses were exhausted with all of the dangerous terrain. We stopped for the night about three hours ago."

The Snow Queen laughed once, mirthlessly. "So." She looked at Anna, at her abdomen, the womb that carried two precious lives inside. "Getting you back to the fortress isn't an option anymore, is it?" She leaned forward, resting her face in front of Anna's stomach. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I tried to protect you, but now . . ." Her face grew stern, her eyes narrow. "I _will not _let anything happen to you, little ones. I swear."

"None of that," Anna said. "We're in this together now, remember? We _all _will keep them safe."

Elsa turned to Valanda, Alúvelin, Kristoff, Arberish. "We are all agreed? Anna's safety is our primary concern. If the time comes where one of us must decide who lives, who dies, Anna _must _be protected."

Alúvelin frowned. "Elsa, I don't think—"

_"Swear it!" _Elsa commanded, her gaze frigid.

The four nodded. "Agreed," Arberish said. He looked at Anna. "Now, I believe you were saying something about sleep?"

* * *

The party set out early the next morning, not wishing to extend their luck any further. They were determined to reach the valley well before the equinox, as they had no desire to be forced to rush through any of the trials that lay before them.

Elsa noticed Anna shifting uncomfortably on her horse. "Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes," Anna said, her hand grazing her abdomen. "I'm fine. It's just that one of them has decided he or she really likes this. They're bouncing up and down in there like they're having the time of their life."

Elsa laughed, grateful for some positive news for a change.

As Anna rode ahead, though, Alúvelin gestured for Elsa to hold back, to join her and Valanda at the rear of the caravan.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Anna," Alúvelin said. "Not after what happened the other day. But . . ." She looked to Valanda for support. "Mother and I are growing increasingly concerned with the fact that she can feel so much movement this early. Just because there are two in there, she still should not be feeling them as frequently as she is."

Elsa's face grew worried. "What are you saying? The other day you said they were doing just fine. Were you lying then? What's wrong?!"

"No!" Alúvelin protested. "They were perfectly healthy when I felt them. I don't think we're dealing with a problem, _per se_. I think . . . I think we may have something else on our hands entirely."

Elsa's went wide. "That's . . . That's impossible. Like I told Anna, it can't be that. Her father had nothing in his history that would cause what you are suggesting. You _must _be mistaken."

Valanda opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once more as Arberish fell back to join them.

"We are making excellent time," the minister said. "If we maintain this pace, I anticipate we shall arrive at the Vindervallen in three days."

Elsa, Alúvelin, and Valanda glanced at each other, signaling with their eyes that their conversation would have to continue at a later time. "That's . . . That's excellent news," Elsa said.

Arberish looked at the women. "Are you all right, Your Highness? Majesties?"

"Oh, we . . . we're fine, Arberish," Alúvelin said. "We were just . . . We were just discussing the fate of our people. Do you think they will be all right without us?"

Arberish nodded. "I left explicit instructions for them to evacuate as scheduled should we be detained. Do not fear, Majesty. Our people will be safe. Now, come. We must keep pace if we are to reach the valley in time."

The women spurred their horses forward, joining Anna and Kristoff up ahead. Silence descended upon the group, each one lost in their own thoughts. _Please let everything be okay, _Elsa thought. _Please, God. Please!_

* * *

Their journey continued relatively uneventfully for the next two days. The party travelled deeper into the mountains, farther than any had ventured in years. Each member said a silent prayer, thanking God that the weather had been in their favor, that they had not encountered any significant obstacles.

On the fourth day of their journey, the day Arberish anticipated they would arrive, Elsa awoke to a shocked cry.

Anna sat, Kristoff by her side, looking at something in her lap.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, hurrying to sit next to her, fearing the worst.

"Yes," Anna said. "I just . . . I seem to have gotten a bit bigger overnight. It surprised me, that's all."

Alúvelin and Valanda had arrived as well, joining Elsa in looking at Anna's abdomen. Indeed, they could see a noticeable difference. Anna's formerly modest belly had grown considerably, more closely resembling the womb of a woman in her sixth month of pregnancy than one in her fourth.

Kristoff looked at the women, his eyes full of worry. "Is this . . . Is this normal? For twins, I mean?"

Valanda spoke. "Among my people, it is not uncommon to see some women show at an earlier time than is typical, especially when they are carrying more than one child. I . . . I would not worry about it." She smiled. "After all, you have two _adameren _competing for a small amount of space."

"See?" Anna turned to Kristoff. "I _told _you I was fine," her face displaying confidence, but her voice betraying the hint of worry she fought to suppress. She stood. "Now, where's that breakfast I was promised? The three of us are famished!"

As Anna and Kristoff moved away, Elsa took Valanda's hand. "Thank you. Thank you for not worrying her."

Valanda nodded. "There is nothing we can do for her out here, anyway. Why let her mind be concerned over that which we cannot control?"

"Is it true what you said, Mother?" Alúvelin asked. "That you've seen women experience pregnancy in unusual fashion, yet still deliver without complications?"

Valanda smiled at her daughter. "Daughter, I carried you for three years. I have seen some of our people be with child for five or more. If I've learned anything, it is that every pregnancy is unique, whether one be _brann wielder _or not. In Anna's case, we will just have to wait and see."

Elsa shook her head. "Still, after this is all over, I would appreciate it if both of you would look at the babies. Together. As a favor for me. Just to be certain."

"Of course," Valanda said. "Of course we will." She looked at Elsa, studying her. "You . . . You really care for your niece and nephew, don't you?"

"Of course," Elsa said. "What aunt wouldn't?"

"It's more than that," Alúvelin said. "We've both seen how you often you glance at Anna's womb. How at night, when you think everyone's asleep, you sneak over to her and rest your head by her belly, whispering to them, watching over them, protecting them. You did that for hours last night."

Elsa's face turned red with embarrassment. "You weren't . . . You weren't supposed to see that!" she muttered. "That was . . . It . . . I . . ."

Alúvelin brought her hands to Elsa's cheek. "Don't be embarrassed, sister. It . . . It's touching. It really is. We are just wondering why you are so devoted to them."

Elsa sighed. "You know . . . You know I will probably never have children of my own. There is no way any man of royal birth . . . any of the race of men would want to be with me, knowing what I am. And I refuse to allow any child of mine to go through what I went through, to risk them having my power. Even if she were my child, people would still talk, say hurtful things, treat her like a pariah simply because she was different. I . . . I will not bring life into this world only to have that life suffer."

She took a breath, continuing. "These children . . . these _precious _children are my one chance to have a family. I want to be there with Anna and Kristoff as they raise them. I want to hold them in my arms, to comfort them when they cry, to play with them, to teach them how to be the best they can be. That's why I am so worried about them, why I hope so desperately that you are wrong. I don't even want to think about what they would go through if they were . . . if they . . ."

"Elsa," Alúvelin said, her mouth open in astonishment. "I think . . . I think that's beautiful. I think you already are an incredible aunt. And," she said with a smile, "I wouldn't give up on having children of your own just yet. You never know, sister. You never know."

A throat cleared behind them. The women turned to see Arberish before them. "I apologize for interrupting, but we must be off. It is not far from here, I assure you."

* * *

The last portion of their journey dragged on interminably. The six were exhausted from day after day of riding their horses. Their legs ached with the desire to simply walk once more, to no longer be forced to confine themselves to increasingly uncomfortable saddles.

The path was becoming increasingly narrower, more treacherous. Several times their horses came close to losing their footing. When Anna's horse almost collapsed it was all Elsa could do to keep herself from leaping from her own horse and grabbing hold of her sister.

Finally, when they felt they could take no more, Arberish ordered them to halt. "Quiet!" he whispered. He listened, silence descending upon the path. "Do you hear it?"

Elsa strained her ears, struggling to determine what Arberish was talking about. Suddenly, very softly, she heard a high-pitched whistling sound. And, beneath it, she could also hear the gentle lapping of waves upon the water.

"This is it!" Arberish exclaimed. "Come on!"

He led the party forward, through a narrow gap between two large rocks. As the party emerged, Elsa gasped.

A large lake lay before them, its waters flowing, the surrounding landscape teeming with green, with life. All about them, the wind whipped furiously, its velocity causing it to whistle in multiple tonalities all at once.

"We found it!" Anna whispered. She looked at Elsa, grinning. "We found it! The Vindervallen!"

_So we have, _Elsa thought. Her eyes narrowed. _Now, what challenges await us? _

She cleared her throat. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find that cave."

* * *

**AN: This chapter covered a lot of material. Hopefully, no one's mind has been overloaded with information. More to come, including the challenges!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cavern

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Nine**

**Cavern**

"I don't understand." Elsa shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean, it's not here?"

Arberish took her hand, his own eyes wrought with worry, disbelief. "I . . . I don't understand either, Elsa. But we've looked everywhere and . . . and there's no sign of the cave."

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "You haven't found anything, either?"

Kristoff shook his head. "None of us have." He gestured to the other side of the lake. "Alúvelin and Valanda have been over every inch of rock over there, just like we've thoroughly searched this side. There's nothing. Not a crack, not a crevice." He shook his head. "I've never seen such smooth rock before in my life. There's absolutely _nothing _here."

Elsa sank to the ground, the enormity of their failure washing over her. "Then . . . Then it's over." She looked at Arberish. "The invaders . . . They must know something we don't. There must be some secret we haven't figured out yet. Or . . ." A chilling thought ran through her mind. "Or we're in the wrong place."

"Impossible!" Arberish countered. "It _has _to be here! All the legends, all the myths, the poem . . . Everything points to here! There is _nowhere _else in these mountains that meets these criteria!"

Anna sat quietly, her hands resting on her abdomen. "So . . . What do we do? Do we wait for the invaders, see if they discover the secret, and then follow them?"

Arberish turned to Anna, his face grave. "The last rumors I heard were that the invaders had grown to a force of five hundred men. Men from every nation within two hundred miles of the Continent. These men are the best their lands have to offer: the greatest warriors, the shrewdest minds. And they are all motivated by a single, unifying desire: their lust for power, riches, the ability to dominate all that may oppose them. Do you really think our small band stands a chance at overpowering them? It is hopeless!"

Footsteps approached the group. Alúvelin and Valanda sat next to Elsa, their eyes weary, their hearts heavy. "We've looked everywhere," Alúvelin said. "I can't believe it. There's nothing to see. It's as if . . . as if the rock itself has smoothed out the entrance. Like it never existed."

Arberish knelt by Elsa, laying his hand on her shoulder. "We did our best, Elsa," he said softly. "There is no dishonor in that. But now, we need to return to Arendelle. My people await us there. They need us to guide them. Arendelle needs _you._ If we leave now, we may still have time to prepare for the invaders' inevitable attack. We may yet be able to repulse them, if the might of Arendelle's military is with us."

Elsa looked at him. "How? How can any of us stop a force with the power of the Tritastónende behind them? Don't you see? They _must _know how to find the entrance, or they wouldn't be so certain in their victory. Once they have the Jewels, all will be powerless to stop them!" She closed her eyes, her brow lined with sorrow. "They will destroy this Continent, Arberish. Our people . . . if they allow them to live, they will be made their slaves. Our lands, our histories . . . _everything _will be lost!"

Anna took Elsa's free hand, squeezing it gently. "We'll find a way," she said. "You have to believe that, Elsa." A grimace went across her face as another bout of movement ran through her womb. "Sometimes, when things are the darkest, when it looks like there is no hope at all . . . that's when what's hidden can be revealed. You just have to look for it!"

Anna smiled. "After all, I have no intention of raising these children outside of Arendelle. So we _have _to find a way! It will come to us! I _know _it!"

Elsa's eyes suddenly flew open, her mind racing. "Say that again," she whispered to Anna.

"What? 'We have to find a way'? Of course we do, Elsa! I—"

"No." Elsa stared at her sister intently. "Before that."

"Um . . ." Anna thought furiously, trying to remember what she had said. "I think I said something like: 'What's hidden can be revealed if you just look for it.' But I don't—"

Elsa pulled Anna close to her, embracing her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Anna, you're a genius!"

"What?" Anna's face was coated in confusion. "What did I say?"

Elsa turned to Alúvelin, taking her hand. "Come with me. I know what we have to do!"

Before the Empress could respond, Elsa was pulling her, her feet practically flying across the ground.

"Elsa, I don't know what you're thinking, but—"

"Shhh!" Elsa silenced Alúvelin, a finger at her lips. "Anna said that what's hidden can be revealed if you just look for it. Well, I think . . . it _has _to be, I'm sure of it . . ."

"What?" Alúvelin stared at her sister, trying to comprehend. "You're not making any sense. What are you thinking?"

"Don't you see?" Elsa said, her eyes wide, her breathing rushed. She gestured to the rock walls that lined the Vindervallen. "This rock is far too smooth to be natural. I'll guarantee you that someone used magic to create it. The entrance has to be hidden somewhere behind this rock!"

Alúvelin stared at the rock, realizing that the smoothness was something she had never seen before in nature. "All right," she said. "If you're right, how . . . how do we find the entrance?"

Elsa held Alúvelin's hands tightly. "Isarn . . . In the brief time we had together, he taught me how to see in my mind what's around me. To use the coldness to sense what's truly there, even when the eye cannot perceive it. I need you to help me."

"I . . . I don't know how!" Alúvelin protested. "I don't know what to do!"

"Just close your eyes," Elsa said. "You have both fire and ice flowing through your spirit. Let the coldness flow over you. Follow it. Let it guide you. It . . . It's hard to describe, but it should feel like something . . . _someone _is caressing you, pushing you gently in the right direction. Trust it and let it lead you where you want to go."

Alúvelin looked at Elsa. "I . . . I don't think—"

"Don't think," Elsa said. "Just _feel._ Please, Alúvelin. There's not enough time for me to go over every inch of this wall by myself. I need you to take half." She brought her hand to her sister's cheek. "I would not ask this of you unless I knew you would be successful. Please. Help me."

Alúvelin nodded. "All right, Elsa. I . . . I will try."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "Now, you take this side. I'll be over here. Just let it lead you. Let it take you to where you feel the emptiness of an entryway."

Alúvelin turned away, her hands shaking. _I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, _she thought. _I can't do this! What am I thinking?!_

_ No! _she argued with herself. _Elsa is counting on you! You _promised _her that you wouldn't lay the burden on her all the time. Now, it's time for you to honor that promise. You can do this! You can!_

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I can! I can!"

Closing her eyes, she reached deep within herself, to the very center of her being where both flame and ice coalesced. Gently, uncertainly, she prodded the ice and snow. _Please. I need you now. Help me to see what cannot be seen. Guide me. I need you. Please!_

The coldness descended upon her, filling her body with its familiar touch. _Now, we're looking for an entranceway. It has to be here . . . somewhere!_

For a moment, Alúvelin felt nothing but the chill of the ice flowing through her, and she was certain that she had failed. Then, almost imperceptibly, like a tiny bell ringing in her ear, she felt . . . _something _nudging her. _Left! _it whispered. _It is not far! Go to your left!_

Her eyes still shut, Alúvelin allowed the cold to guide her. In her mind's eye, she could see the blue chill of her ice spread on the ground before her, leading her around the lake toward the rock ahead. Not watching where she was going, the Empress gave herself completely to the ice, trusting in it to guide her safely.

Finally, she stopped. Before her, she could sense something large, something empty. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but unnaturally smooth rock. Her heart sank into her chest. _What now? What do I do now?_

Frustrated, she slammed her fist into the rock, her palm glowing blue with the ice still flowing through her. To her astonishment, her hand met no resistance. Instead, it passed through the rock completely, as if the stone itself had no physical presence. Crying out in surprise, she tried once more. Again, her hand effortlessly passed through the rock.

Feeling bolder, Alúvelin stretched forth her arm, pressing it into the wall. She smiled in astonishment as her arm disappeared into the rock. She could feel nothing but air on the other side. _It is an illusion, _she realized. _There is no rock at all! _She thrust her arm in once more, moving it back and forth. The opening was narrow, hardly three feet wide. _No wonder we didn't find it earlier._

"Over here!" she cried. "Elsa! Mother! Everybody! Come quickly! I . . . I found it!"

She waited in anticipation, every second feeling like an eternity as the others rushed to join her. Elsa arrived first, her eyes wide. "You . . . You found it?!"

Alúvelin nodded. "Look!" She thrust her arm through the rock, pulling it out again, showing Elsa that she was unharmed. "It's not real, Elsa! It's not real!"

Elsa smiled, her eyes shining with joy, with pride at her sister's accomplishment. "You see?" she said. "I _knew _you could do it!"

Valanda arrived, followed closely by Arberish, Kristoff, and a panting, exhausted Anna.

"Is . . . Is this it?" Valanda asked. "But it looks like—"

"Watch." Alúvelin demonstrated once more what she had discovered, her arm disappearing and reappearing before them.

Arberish's eyes widened. "I never thought I would live to see this," he whispered. "I have heard of this ancient magic, but I have never seen it before." He turned to the entire party. "Whoever cast this spell was very, very powerful indeed. We must be cautious. We are entering dangerous territory now."

"The three challenges," Anna said. "How . . . How do we decide who faces them? How does it work?"

Arberish shook his head. "Oh, Your Highness. _We _do not have the privilege of choosing which challenges we will face. No. That is to be decided for us."

Anna suddenly let out a sharp cry, her hands clutching her belly, her face contorting.

"What is it?" Kristoff held her arm, his eyes wide with panic. "What's wrong?"

"Anna?" Elsa stepped forward, taking her sister's free hand. "Anna, talk to me! What's going on?"

The princess shook her head, her face calm once more. "It's nothing. Both of them just . . . They had a very strong reaction to something. They both kicked me at the same time. And . . . And it hurt!"

Alúvelin and Valanda looked at each other, trying desperately to conceal their worry.

"This settles it," Elsa said. "Kristoff, you and Anna are waiting here. The four of us will go into the cavern. There is no way Anna can come with us."

Elsa braced herself, prepared to argue with Anna over her insistence on joining them. However, Anna merely nodded. "I think . . . I think that's probably a good idea. I . . . I don't want to risk anything—"

A loud shriek interrupted their conversation. The six turned behind them, gasping in astonishment.

"What . . . What is that?!" Alúvelin cried.

Arberish and Valanda looked at each other. "The legends are true," Valanda whispered. "It is the _Innsjø Verge._ The Lake Guardian!"

A large creature emerged from the water. Its gaping maw was filled with row upon row of razor-sharp teeth. Its eyes were wild, black as night, hungry for flesh. It moved upon six enormous tentacles, each twenty feet long, each capped with stingers sharp enough to impale a man with nary a struggle. Slowly, deliberately, it approached them, eager to satisfy its long-brewing desire for meat.

"Run!" Arberish cried. "Into the cavern! NOW!"

The six thrust themselves through the illusory rock, not daring to stop for anything. Elsa barely made it into the cavern's entryway when she felt something sharp and fast fly by her ear, lodging itself into the wall.

The Lake Guardian was upon them. Although it was far too large to fit through the narrow entryway, it was not about to let its prey escape without a struggle. The creature withdrew the tentacle that had barely missed Elsa, forcing two of its other tentacles through the narrow gap. They flailed about, searching greedily for their targets.

"Look!" Valanda pointed to the cavern's ceiling, her eyes wide. "It's going to bring the cavern down upon us!"

Elsa looked and saw that, indeed, large cracks were beginning to form in the roof of the cave. Large pieces of rock, rock that had stood for millennia, began to break free, falling to the cavern floor about them.

"We have to get it out of here before it kills us all!" Arberish cried. "Valanda! Alúvelin! Help me! Let's see if it can tolerate the flame or not!"

The three _brann wielders _rushed forward, fire flowing freely from their fingertips, coursing over the creature's massive appendages.

A bellow of pain echoed through the cavern. The tentacles quickly withdrew. One of the Guardian's large eyes loomed before the entryway, looking about for the source of its misery, thirsting not only for food now, but also for vengeance.

Before it had an opportunity to discern the cavern's contents, the eye was hit with a furious blast of ice. The creature pulled back, roaring in misery as it realized it could not see out of its ice-encrusted pupil. Enraged beyond any semblance of reason, the creature unleashed four of its tentacles upon the rock wall, determined to pull the entire cavern down upon them, not caring about the consequences so long as those who had caused it pain were punished, slaughtered mercilessly.

Kristoff and Anna were at the back of the cavern, furiously trying to figure out how to unlock the door blocking their escape into the cave's depths. "It won't open!" Kristoff cried. "We're trapped!"

Arberish rushed to the door, studying it. "Valanda!" he cried. The young woman instantly appeared by his side. "Can you read this?" He gestured to the ancient runes surrounding the door, to the unlit torches arranged in a circle before the entrance. "Please tell me you can!"

The princess of the _brann wielders _studied the ancient engravings, her eyes widening in comprehension. "Yes!" she whispered. "Yes, I can!"

Elsa and Alúvelin stood before the cavern entrance, feverishly coating the entryway in thick layers of ice, desperately hoping it would be enough to hold off the Guardian for a few more precious moments. "Hurry!" Alúvelin cried. "We can't hold it back much longer!"

Valanda wasn't listening. Instead, she responded to the ancient words of her people, answering the request put forth by the runes. _"Sing märren einenden Friēndereicht. Valanda, Evenseth, undersēlereicht."_

Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Anna cried. "I thought you could read it!"

"I answered!" Valanda cried out, confused. "I don't understand!"

"Try again," Arberish said. "Please! Try again!"

Valanda summoned all of her strength, willing herself to be heard over the Guardian's ferocious screams. _"Sing märren einenden Friēndereicht! Valanda, Evenseth, undersēlereicht!"_

Flame erupted from the center of Valanda's being, igniting the circle of torches. An unearthly glow erupted from the center of the door, coating the wall in its light. The ancient portal rose into the wall, finally opening once more after centuries of enclosure.

"You did it!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around the princess. "You actually did it!"

"I . . . I knew I could," Valanda said softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the praise being lavished upon her.

"Thank you!" Kristoff said, taking her hand. A furious roar echoed throughout the chamber. "Now, let's get out of here!"

Arberish turned behind him. "Elsa! Alúvelin! This way!"

The two sisters wasted no time. Turning, they rushed to the rear of the cavern just as the ice they had so furiously created exploded. The tentacles thrust themselves into the narrow gap once more, thrashing wildly as they searched for their quarry.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Arberish cried. Elsa and Alúvelin threw themselves into the next chamber, not stopping until they were well clear of the doorway, Arberish right on their heels.

The ancient rock could withstand the assault no longer. Finally succumbing to the pressure, the cavern ceiling collapsed, crushing the Guardian's tentacles, covering the entrance in a fifteen-foot tall pile of solid, unmovable rock. The creature roared in agony, thrashing about, its injuries slowly draining life from its ancient form. Its dying cries echoed throughout the cavern, traveling through the entryway into the chambers beyond, following the six as they ventured deeper toward whatever new challenges awaited them.

* * *

**AN: Alúvelin's confidence in herself grows as she has now unlocked another new ability. Our six heroes now are trapped, forced to venture into the caverns, with no escape but to go forward. More to come!**

**Translation of Valanda's answer to the runes:**

_Sing märren einenden Friēndereicht. Valanda, Evenseth, undersēlereicht. — _We enter meekly as friends of yours, Mighty Lords. I, Valanda, Daughter of Eve, your humble, unworthy servant.


	10. Chapter 10: Wisdom

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Ten**

**Wisdom**

The six travelers pressed forward into the bowels of the cave, the sounds of their footsteps echoing throughout the expansive chamber. Light, which had already been practically nonexistent, faded as they moved forward, darkness consuming their vision, obscuring the trail before them.

Wordlessly, Alúvelin held out her hand. A ball of flame appeared in her palm, resting just above her skin. The light grew far more expansive than a fire of its size could be expected to produce, filling the cave with lustrous illumination.

"Look!" Anna whispered, gesturing to the ceiling.

Elsa and her companions looked upward, marveling at the massive stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The ancient rock formations cast a hallowed pall upon the chamber, reminding the six of the enormity of the task ahead.

_"First, thy wisdom thou must show," _Valanda murmured, recalling the words of the ancient poem. _"To answer three riddles is thy goal."_ She turned to the others. "Is anyone here really good at solving riddles? Puzzles? Mental challenges?"

No one said a word. "Wonderful," the princess sighed. "Well, I hope whoever is chosen is able to figure something out. _For one mistake and thou will surely_—"

"We know," Elsa said, holding up her hand. She looked at Arberish. "Do you know anything about the kind of puzzles one of us will have to solve? Any information at all?"

Arberish shook his head. "I'm sorry. All the myths, all the legends were intentionally vague. Whoever hid the Jewels here clearly did not want it to be easy to retrieve them."

"What about you, Mother?" Alúvelin asked. "Do you have any suggestions from the ancient scrolls?"

Valanda shook her head. "No, I . . . I'm afraid not. Whatever we have to face, we're going in unprepared."

"I don't like the sound of this," Kristoff said. "Can we double back? Is there any other exit out of the caves? Now that the path is blocked, the invaders surely will be unable to get in here. Why don't we just find another way out and leave the Jewels?"

"No," Arberish said. "The invaders have come too far to let anything stop them. They will simply move the rocks once they arrive. With five hundred men, it shouldn't take long for them to do so. They will be in here well before the equinox arrives tomorrow night."

Anna grimaced, another wave of discomfort washing over her. "Whoever is selected . . . is just going to have to remain calm and think. We're all fairly clever. We should be able to answer a few riddles."

"I hope so," Elsa said softly. "We really do not have any choice in the matter."

They had reached the end of the path. A massive wall stood before them, carvings and engravings lining its face. The six studied it, searching for a door, any sign of where they should travel next.

"The torches," Valanda said, gesturing to three unlit torches before them. "Let's light them and see what happens."

"Be careful," Alúvelin said.

Valanda closed her eyes, allowing a line of flame to cross the three torches, lighting them simultaneously. The chamber was suddenly filled with an unnatural brightness, every detail of the room now fully visible.

_"Who dares disturb my ancient solitude?" _A voice echoed throughout the cave, ringing in each member's ears, filling them with dread.

Elsa stepped forward, bowing before the wall. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We . . . We mean no disrespect. We have come simply to protect the Tritastónende, to safeguard them from those who mean to wield them for their own selfish ends."

A mirthless laugh filled the chamber. _"How noble! Such an unselfish gesture, risking your lives to keep others from acquiring their power." _The voice turned cold, harsh. _"Lies! I know the truth that burns within your heart, daughter of Man! You want what all Men desire. Power. Glory. Riches. Authority."_

"No!" Elsa protested, lying prostrate on the ground. "I swear! We . . . We do not desire this power for ourselves! We only—"

_ "SILENCE!" _The voice was livid, infused with rage._ "The race of Men proved long ago that they were wholly unworthy of ever wielding the sacred Jewels. Their lustful urges are incompatible with the purity of heart the Tritastónende demand. How _dare _you approach me?! You shall pay for this insolence! Prepare to die, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"_

"NO!" Anna cried, throwing herself upon her sister. "You can't! Please!"

"Anna, get off of me!" Elsa commanded, her voice tinged with terror. "The babies!"

_"Wretched girl!" _the voice roared._ "You and your offspring shall share her fate!"_

"You don't understand!" Anna cried. "She _is _worthy! Her father was an _ice bærer_! His blood, his power flows through her veins!"

Silence fell upon the chamber. Every member of the party stood unmoving, hardly daring to breathe.

_"Is this . . . true?" _the voice asked. _"Are you one of them?"_

Elsa nodded. "Yes." Her hand trembling, she allowed a wave of ice and snow to flow from her fingertips, swirling, coalescing around her.

_"I see. Well, then, _ice bærer. _Your race has shown itself to be worthy of the Tritastónende in the past. We shall see if that may be said of you as well. And . . . your companions? To what race do they belong?"_

Alúvelin, Arberish, and Valanda bowed before the wall. "We are _brann wielders_," Alúvelin said. "Bearers of the Sacred Flame."

Anna rose, gesturing for Kristoff to join her. "And we are merely the children of Men. But we swear, we have no desire to use the Jewels for our own gain. Please! Believe us! We only desire peace."

The unearthly silence filled the chamber once more. Finally, the voice spoke again. _"Very well. If Men, _ice bærers, _and _brann wielders _can ally themselves for a common cause, then I will permit you to pass. But be warned. Each of you will be tested to prove your worth, each in his own time."_

Elsa stood, bowing profoundly. "Thank you," she said. "We will not disappoint you."

A laugh filled the chamber. _"I hope not, for your sakes." _

A large crack appeared in the wall. Rock that had stood undisturbed for ages moved forward, opening into a large doorway.

_"Inside the next chamber, you will face the first challenge: the Challenge of Wisdom. Pay close attention! One of you must answer three riddles. You will be unable to receive assistance from your companions. You must rely upon your wits alone to succeed. Should you answer the three riddles correctly, you and your companions may proceed to the next challenge. If you make but a single error, however . . ."_

The voice paused. _"YOU!" _it suddenly commanded. _"Young woman with the fiery hair!"_

Alúvelin stepped forward, uncertain.

_"No, not you!" _the voice said, irritated. _"The younger one! _You _have been selected for the challenge."_

Valanda's face turned deathly white. "I . . . I can't!" she protested. "I'm not good at puzzles. I can't—"

_"Either you make the attempt or your companions remain trapped in here until they die from starvation! Now, proceed!"_

Trembling, Valanda moved into the next chamber, the rest of the party following her.

"I can't do this," Valanda whispered, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She looked at Alúvelin, terrified. "I'm going to fail! You are all going to die because of me!"

"No," Alúvelin said, taking her mother's hands. "No, we will not. You _will _succeed, Mother. I have faith in you. Just relax. Think before you speak. Have courage!"

The Empress kissed her mother's forehead, brushing a stray lock of fiery red tresses from her eyes. "Now, good luck!"

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Arberish embraced Valanda, reassuring her, desperately trying to give her strength, to pass on confidence they knew she did not possess. They watched as Valanda moved to the center of the chamber, waiting nervously.

Without warning, bars appeared from above and below her, trapping her within a six-foot circle. A strange blue light surrounded the bars. All sound disappeared. The princess's ears rang, unaccustomed to the total silence that descended upon her.

"Mother!" Alúvelin cried, rushing forward.

_"Step back!" _The voice was firm, commanding. _"Do not approach, or she will die!"_

"You bastard!" Alúvelin whispered. "What are you doing to her?"

_"She must be kept here, unable to hear any helpful suggestions you may provide." _The voice paused. _"Now, you three women. Move toward the platform."_

Elsa, Anna, and Alúvelin silently processed toward the platform in front of Valanda's prison, their eyes never leaving the terrified princess. Before them, they saw three manacles, firmly chained to the platform.

_"Place your wrists within them," _the voice commanded.

"Why?" Elsa asked, suspiciously. "What do you want from us?"

_"Do it NOW!"_

Wordlessly, the three women placed manacles around their wrists, the restraints closing of their own accord as they did so. Arberish and Kristoff stood close by, helplessly watching, powerless to intervene.

Valanda suddenly heard the voice speak to her within her small cell. _"Now, are you ready to begin?"_

"Yes," she stammered, desperately trying to quell the fear within her.

_"Good. You will be provided with three riddles. You are to answer them before I tell you time's up. Do you understand?"_

"What . . . Why are they restrained?" Valanda asked, gesturing toward the platform. "What is this?"

_"Motivation," _the voice responded. _"Now, the first riddle: __A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man."_

Valanda stood, overwhelmed, her mind reeling. "Can . . . Can you repeat that, please?"

_"No. You will answer. Now."_

"What?!" Valanda was beside herself. "You haven't given me any time. Please, I need time to think!"

_"Time? How much time do you think you need, girl? Perhaps _this _will inspire you."_

Valanda's eyes widened in horror as, on the platform, Anna suddenly began to shake, her face contorting in agony.

"What are you doing to her?!" Valanda cried. "What are you doing?!"

_"She will suffer until you answer," _the voice said. _"Answer, and she may go free."_

"Stop, please!" Valanda protested. "She is with child! You can't—"

_"I suggest you stop wasting time and respond before anything serious happens."_

Valanda saw Kristoff and Arberish fighting to pull Anna free, her mouth open wide in what Valanda was certain was a scream of agony.

_All right, all right. Think! 'A cloud was my mother, the wind my father . . .' What does it mean? 'My daughter is the fruit of the land . . . The earth is my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man . . .'_

The princess covered her head, forcing herself to calm down, desperately trying to determine the solution. Suddenly, a thought flowed through her mind. _Of course! It couldn't be _that _simple . . . could it?!_

"Rain!" Valanda cried. "The answer is rain!"

As quickly as it had begun, Anna's suffering ceased. The manacle around her wrist opened. Kristoff and Arberish pulled her from the platform, carefully taking her to the side, lowering her to the floor.

"Anna! Anna, are you all right?!" Kristoff held his wife, desperately trying to return her to consciousness.

Anna's eyes fluttered open. "Let's . . . Let's not do that again, all right?"

Kristoff and Arberish smiled. "She's all right!" Kristoff cried. "She's a little weak, but she's fine!"

Relief washed over Elsa and Alúvelin. Turning to Valanda, they nodded to her, smiling. "She's all right!" Elsa called, knowing the princess could not hear her, but still trying to reassure her.

_"Thank goodness you answered in a timely manner," _the voice said. _"I hate to think what would have happened if you took any longer."_

"Just ask me the next riddle," Valanda snapped. "I'm ready."

The voice laughed, its voice devoid of humor. _"Are you, now? Well, then. Here you are: __There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a __song __that is never good."_

Valanda frowned, thinking. _Four brothers . . . What . . . What does it mean?_

"I . . . I . . ."

_"You may want to answer before your _ice bærer _friend begins to suffer any . . . discomfort."_

"No! Leave her alone! Just give me a moment!"

_"If you are truly worthy, you will answer shortly. I showed mercy to the last one for the sake of her offspring. This time, however, I will not stay my hand."_

Valanda watched, helplessly, as Elsa fell to her knees, her face betraying the agony coursing through her body. The Snow Queen grit her teeth, forcing herself back to her feet, refusing to give the voice the satisfaction of watching her suffer.

_"This one . . . This one is strong! Very strong!" _the voice said. _"Unfortunately, not strong enough!"_

Valanda could see Elsa scream in unquenchable torment as she collapsed, her silent screams overwhelming Valanda's mind. She saw Anna crying out, trying to move to her sister, Kristoff holding her back, Alúvelin screaming and cursing the voice for its cruelty.

_I don't know the answer! I don't know the answer! What on earth could it be? I have no clue! What on . . . earth?_

Something about that phrase triggered a train of thought in her brain. _Earth . . . The soil drinks and is never satisfied . . . 'Runs but never wearies' . . . What runs? Animals, people, water . . . _Her eyes widened._ Eats and is never full . . . _She looked at her hands. _Consumes everything! Just like . . . Just like . . . _

"I've got it!" she cried. "Stop! Don't torture her anymore! I have the answer! It's the four elements! Water, fire, earth, wind! That's the answer! STOP!"

_"Very good, girl!" _the voice said. _"You're almost there."_

Valanda saw Elsa slowly pull herself to her feet, her hand freed from her restraints. Arberish moved to help her, and, to Valanda's surprise, Elsa permitted him to assist her in stepping down from the platform. She saw Elsa say something to Alúvelin, saw her daughter nodding in agreement.

_"One more riddle, _brann wielder _girl," _the voice said. _"Are you prepared?"_

"Yes," Valanda whispered, silently praying that it would be easy enough that she could solve it quickly.

_ "Very well. Listen carefully: __I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never out of darkness."_

Valanda stood in silence, confounded. "What . . . What does that even mean? Say it again! Please!"

_"No. One chance is all you get, girl. I hope for _her _sake that you can answer quickly."_

Valanda's blood ran cold, her face drained of color. "No," she whispered. "Please. Leave her alone. She has done nothing to you! Don't punish her! Punish me! Let me suffer instead!"

_"Interesting," _the voice said. _"Interesting how you are so quick to offer to take her place. It is truly touching. Unfortunately, that is out of the question. You have one opportunity, girl. Answer, or watch your companion die."_

Valanda thought furiously, desperately trying to figure out the answer. "I . . . I . . ."

_"Too long," _the voice said. _"You could have spared her, you know. Oh well. Perhaps this will give you some incentive . . ."_

Alúvelin flinched as the pain began to overwhelm her. Her eyes narrow, she remained on her feet, refusing to let her mother see her suffer, determined not to upset her.

"Stop!" Valanda cried. "Please, take me instead!"

_"Give me your answer!"_

Alúvelin's head flew backwards involuntarily as the full fury of her tormentor washed over her. Unable to contain herself, she screamed unceasingly as pain as she had never experienced before ran through every fiber of her being. Thousands of invisible needles tore into her flesh, into her muscles, her bones. Elsa ran to hold her, to give her strength, but was thrown from the platform by an invisible force.

Valanda was beyond reason. "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed, pulling at the bars that restrained her, desperately trying to let her voice be heard through the blue cone of silence that surrounded her prison. "STOP IT! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

_"Your daughter . . .? Interesting," _the voice said. _"It would seem there is more to you than meets the eye, girl. You know what you have to do to end her torment. Just answer . . ."_

Valanda inhaled, forcing her panic and anxiety to exit her body, calming her mind. _The beginning of sorrow . . .The end of sickness . . . The midst of crosses . . . In the sun, but out of darkness . . . What does this mean? Nothing seems to be connected! They are just random words! _

She sank to the floor, unable to solve the puzzle, tears flowing from her eyes. _It's hopeless! Alúvelin is going to die, and it's all your fault! You couldn't even solve a simple riddle to save her! Why can't you see what's right in front of you? Why?!_

An idea suddenly rang in the back of her mind. _What if . . . What if it's not a metaphor? What if the clues are . . . are literal? The _end _of sickness . . . The _midst _of crosses . . . _In _the sun . . . _Out _of darkness . . . _

"I've solved it!" she cried, leaping to her feet. "Do you hear me? I've solved it! Leave her alone! It's the letter 's'! Do you hear me?! _It's the letter 's'!_"

She saw Alúvelin's body cease its flailing, watched in jubilation as her daughter slowly pulled herself to her feet, gingerly moving from the platform.

_"Well done, _brann wielder _girl," _the voice said. _"You have answered all three riddles correctly. You and your companions may proceed to the next chamber."_

The blue light disappeared, the bars returning to the ceiling and floor from whence they came. Valanda rushed forward, beyond the platform, wrapping her arms around Alúvelin.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, frantically looking over her daughter's body. "What did it do to you? Show me!"

Alúvelin looked at her, a faint smile on her face. "I'm fine, Mother. Really, I am. You . . . You did it! You solved the riddles!"

Mother and daughter held each other tightly, each feeling fresh tears fall from their eyes, unconcerned with anything but being with each other, reveling in each other's safety.

After several minutes, Valanda turned to the others. "Anna? Elsa? How . . . How are the two of you? Are . . . Are the babies all right?"

Anna nodded. "I didn't experience anything nearly as bad as you and Elsa. It started out very intense, but then . . . then it stopped, like whatever it was took pity on me."

"Perhaps it does have a soul after all," Elsa said quietly. "It showed Anna mercy for the sake of the babies. Maybe . . . Maybe we can survive this after all."

Arberish looked to the now-open door before them. "Valanda has shown her wisdom in solving the riddles. But now . . . Now we must show our power." He looked to Elsa, his face grim. "We must confront the guardians awaiting us in the Hall of Death."

Elsa met Arberish's gaze, her eyes fierce. "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	11. Chapter 11: Power, Part One

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Power, Part One**

_"So. You have chosen to continue your pursuit of the Jewels."_

The voice echoed ominously throughout the dark chamber. Not even the flame burning in Alúvelin's palm could pierce the room's opacity. The darkness lay heavy upon the party, as if weighing them down, stifling them.

"You knew we would," Elsa said, her face the picture of calm, of poise. "We are prepared to face the next challenge. Simply tell us what we need to do."

A laugh rang about the room. _"I'm beginning to grow fond of you, Your Majesty. So direct. So focused. I am _so _looking forward to seeing how you do in this next challenge. I certainly hope you will live up to my expectations. Now, all women except for Her Majesty here move away. Now." _

The voice paused as Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda reluctantly backed away, leaving Elsa, Kristoff, and Arberish together. "All right," Elsa said. "We have done as you have requested. Now, what do you want from us?"

"_I have never heard of an alliance between Men, _ice bærers, _and _brann wielders _before. I am eager to see how the three of you fight together." _A single torch suddenly sprang to life, its orange glow illuminating a doorway. _"The three of you are to proceed through this door. There, we shall see just how powerful you truly are."_

"And what about them?" Kristoff asked, gesturing to Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda. "What will happen to them?"

"_Do not worry about them," _the voice replied. _"They will enjoy an unobstructed view of your trials."_

Without warning, a hole opened in the floor beneath the three women, pulling them down a long tunnel.

"What did you do?!" Elsa cried. "Where did they go?! Bring them back!"

_"I told you. They are perfectly safe. They have been taken to this chamber's exit. If you wish to join them, I suggest you begin the challenge."_

Elsa looked at Kristoff and Arberish. "I really hate this," she said softly. "You realize we are going to have to kill in order to survive. I . . . I don't want to, but . . ."

Gently, Arberish placed his arms around Elsa, holding her close. "I understand, Majesty. But we have no alternative. We must do whatever it takes to survive. The fate of our peoples rest upon this."

"I know," Elsa whispered. "I just wish . . . there was another way . . ."

_"My patience is not limitless," _the voice said. _"You will begin. Now!"_

The three proceeded to the open door, calming themselves, preparing for the trials they were about to endure.

"Ready?" Elsa whispered.

Kristoff nodded, his eyes staring straight ahead into the darkness. Arberish took Elsa's hand, gingerly running his hands over her fingers.

The three unwilling warriors plunged into the darkness, prepared to face whatever may be waiting for them. As they moved forward, a brilliant light overwhelmed their vision, making it impossible to see what lay ahead. Elsa brought her arm up to her face to try to dull the luminosity, but the intensity was too strong, and—

* * *

They were standing in a large, square chamber, the floor coated with mounds of deep, white sand.

"Where are we?" Kristoff asked, looking around. "Are we still in the caverns?"

"I don't know," Arberish replied. "Nor do I know what manner of treachery we will face in this chamber."

The voice suddenly rang through the room. _"Remember, to complete this challenge, you must defeat five guardians. The first two lie within this chamber."_

"Where?" Kristoff called out. "I don't see anything!"

Laughter filled the room. _"Patience, son of Man. All will be revealed soon." _The voice paused dramatically before continuing. _"Long ago, before the climate shifted, the plains of this continent were once a vast desert. Only the strongest life forms survived in the burning heat and sweltering sun. Though their brethren died out centuries ago, you are about to encounter two of those life forms. Whether they join their brothers in death, or survive by killing you, we shall see."_

The voice suddenly grew louder, issuing a single command. _"Arise, Ersóneweth and Farsóneweth, ancient rulers of the sands! Your hunger for meat is about to be relieved! Arise and feed!"_

The ground began to shake, the sands shifting. Elsa, Kristoff, and Arberish huddled together, looking about the chamber in terror. Before their eyes, two massive forms burst forth from the sand, leaping through the air, passing each other before landing and burrowing back into the sand from whence they came.

"Sandworms!" Kristoff cried, shaking his head in astonishment. "Giant sandworms!" He looked at Elsa. "What do we do?!"

"MOVE!" Arberish cried. "Spread out! If we stay in one place, we will most certainly die!"

The three broke apart, racing toward separate walls of the chamber. Elsa ran her eyes over the floor, desperately looking for any sign of the creatures.

A loud cry sprang from the wall to her left. Elsa turned. "Kristoff!"

The mountain man was trapped within the jaws of one of the massive creatures, his arms and legs straining to prevent the beast's massive maw from closing around him. Razor-sharp teeth pressed toward his shoulders, growing closer by the moment as the jaws forced themselves to close despite his struggles.

"Hold on!" Elsa rushed toward the worm, hands glowing blue. With a loud cry, she unleashed a stream of concentrated ice toward the creature's head. The shock of the cold caused the beast to roar in pain and surprise, giving Kristoff the opportunity to escape from its maw.

Enraged, the monster turned toward Elsa, its black eyes narrowing as it spotted her. Thrusting itself forward, the beast launched its body toward the Snow Queen, its massive head colliding with her, throwing Elsa across the chamber, her body coming to rest upon a large sand dune.

"Elsa!" Kristoff raced after the creature, desperate to do something to distract it, to prevent it from killing a dazed Elsa. "Arberish! A little help!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, son!" Arberish yelled back. His focus was currently directed upon the other sandworm. The creature howled in pain as Arberish singed its flesh with an intense wave of flame. Unrelenting, Arberish pressed his advantage, forcing the monster back toward the wall, its skin smoldering under the heat of the _brann wielder's _fire. Just as Arberish was about to unleash the killing blow upon its head, the sandworm leapt into the air, burrowing back into the sand, finding temporary respite from its agony.

Its brother, however, was upon Elsa, ready to consume the reeling woman, its jaws open wide. Just as it descended upon her, it suddenly reared back, a roar of pain escaping from its throat.

Elsa finally was able to clear her head. Looking up, she saw Kristoff astride the monster's back, a small knife firmly implanted in its flesh. Barely clinging to the beast, Kristoff stabbed the creature over and over again, thick, black blood freely flowing from its injuries.

"Elsa!" Kristoff cried. "I've got it distracted! Kill it! Kill it now!"

Fighting the pain that rang in her mind, Elsa stood. Summoning all of her energy, she allowed a torrent of ice to pour from her hands, covering the creature in wave after wave of thick, unbreakable ice.

The weight of the ice became too much for the sandworm to bear. It fell to the ground, its body flailing about as it tried to rise, straining against the frozen water that was its prison.

Elsa felt something appear in her hand. Unconsciously, she had formed a large sword of pure ice, its blade as sharp as any made of iron. She walked forward toward the sandworm's head, studying the creature, analyzing it.

"What are you waiting for?" Kristoff cried. "Kill it!"

"I . . . I can't," Elsa replied. "It's defenseless! It's not right!"

"Elsa, please!" Kristoff protested. "There's no time! You _have _to!"

The sandworm looked upon Elsa, its eyes full of malice, contempt. Letting out a final scream of defiance, the beast fought through its icy prison and launched itself toward her.

Screaming in surprise, in rage, in sorrow, Elsa swung her blade. She felt the weapon slice through flesh and bone, the sword meeting little resistance along its path. The sandworm's head landed at her feet, black blood coating the pure white sand beneath it.

Kristoff walked toward her, limping slightly. "I don't understand!" he said. "Why didn't you kill it when you had the chance? It could have killed you first!"

Elsa looked at him, her eyes heavy with sorrow. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know I should have . . . but . . . but it is one of God's creations. Who am I to decide if it lives or dies? It was only following its instincts. It wasn't its fault . . ."

Kristoff felt guilt suddenly flow through his heart. _This is ridiculous! _he told himself. _Why do I feel guilty for its death? It was trying to _kill _us! But . . . But she's right . . . _

"I . . . I shouldn't have . . . I mean, it wasn't right for me to expect you to just kill it," he clumsily said. "I forgot just how afraid you are of hurting innocents . . . that all life is sacred to you."

An inhuman scream stirred the two from their conversation. They turned in time to see Arberish deliver the death blow to the other sandworm. With a final flail of its massive body, the creature fell still, unmoving, lifeless.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked, taking the _brann wielder's _hand. "Are you injured?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Arberish replied. He brought his hand to the large welt forming on Elsa's head. "What about you? That looks . . . That looks painful."

"It's nothing," Elsa said. "I'll be fine." She turned to Kristoff. "Thank you for distracting it before it reached me. Otherwise, I . . ."

Kristoff smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for us."

_"So, you were successful," _the voice said. _"Ersóneweth and Farsóneweth are no more. I must admit, I did not think you would be successful. I underestimated you."_

"So it would seem," Elsa replied. "Now, let us out. Take us to the three remaining guardians. Let's end this challenge now!"

_"Of course, Your Majesty," _the voice said. The wall on the far side of the chamber receded into the sand. _"Proceed. On the other side of the corridor, you will find the final three guardians. I warn you, however. They will not be as easily dispatched."_

"We will be the judges of that," Arberish said coolly.

_"Indeed. I await the results of your next battle. Then, and only then, shall we see if your power is truly worthy of the Jewels."_

* * *

From her vantage point high above the battle chambers, Anna turned to Alúvelin and Valanda. "That was too close," she said. "They nearly died in there! I don't know if they can handle another battle if the next guardians are as strong as—"

She groaned, clutching her belly, falling to her knees in pain.

"Easy." Alúvelin moved toward her sister, kneeling next to her, placing her hands on Anna's abdomen. "What is it?"

"They're . . . They're just really upset about something," Anna said, her eyes closed in discomfort. "They keep turning and kicking, like . . . like something's wrong!"

Valanda moved next to her daughter. "If . . . If you will allow us, we can look at them, together."

"Please," Anna whispered, her eyes now open, her face white. "I'm . . . I'm really getting worried!"

Together, Alúvelin and Valanda laid their hands on Anna's belly, closing their eyes, concentrating. The heat from the unborn twins flowed into them, filling their mind's eyes with their images, every detail of their features on display in perfect clarity.

Alúvelin let out a gasp, her eyes widening.

"What?!" Anna was close to panicking. "What's the matter?"

Valanda took Anna's hand. "Anna, your twins . . . You're certain you are only four months pregnant?"

"Yes!" Anna cried. "We measured! My last flow was four months ago! What's the matter?!"

Alúvelin took Anna's other hand, uncertain of what to say. "Your children are developing much faster than normal. They're fine. They're healthy. Everything is as it should be. But . . . You are not going to give birth in five months. It will most likely now be a matter of weeks."

"What?!" Anna was in complete shock. "How . . . How is this possible? I've hardly had time to prepare! I'm not ready! I can't . . ." She groaned once more as the pain ran through her womb, each kick from her children feeling like a knife pressed to her flesh.

Valanda wrapped her arms around Anna, holding her close. "It's going to be all right, Anna," she whispered. "Your _adameren_ . . . They are strong. They're just . . . They're just going to be here sooner than expected. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I . . . I guess so," Anna replied, her mind overwhelmed. "But I . . . I just thought . . . I don't want anything to be wrong! What if—"

"NO!" Alúvelin cried out suddenly, her hands pressed to her mouth. She was looking down upon Elsa, Kristoff, and Arberish as they ventured into the corridor. "Not there! Not that way!"

"What?!" Anna struggled to pull herself to her feet, allowing Valanda to help her rise. "What's going on?!"

Alúvelin turned to them, a terrified look on her face. "Don't you see? It's a trap! _They're walking straight into a trap!_"

* * *

**AN: This is the first time I've had to split a chapter in two because of length. I have a feeling that the same thing will happen with the final challenge as well. Hopefully, the tension isn't too much for you. More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12: Power, Part Two

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Power, Part Two**

The long corridor beckoned, the smooth rock inviting the trio of chosen warriors to proceed down its narrow pathway. Torches lined the walls, their flame casting dull illumination upon the ancient stone.

"What do you think?" Elsa whispered, looking at Arberish. "It's too easy, right?"

"Of course it is," Arberish replied, his eyes darting around the hallway. "_Something's _not right about this corridor. I'm just not sure what it is."

Kristoff frowned. "What if the two of you are just being paranoid? It looks fine to me."

"That's why I'm worried, son," Arberish said.

Elsa gazed down the path. "We move slowly. Don't take a step unless you are absolutely certain it's safe."

Carefully, gingerly, the trio proceeded down the corridor. Each step was preceded by several intense seconds of analysis, leaving nothing to chance, not willing to risk setting off some form of ancient entrapment.

Halfway down the path, Kristoff exhaled. "We've made it halfway! Not much further now."

"Watch yourself, son," Arberish warned. "That's usually when—"

Before Arberish could finish his statement, Kristoff felt his foot depress something in the floor, something that began slowly sinking. "Um . . ."

"The ceiling!" Elsa cried, gesturing upward. "It's collapsing!"

Arberish and Kristoff followed Elsa's hand, gasping in horror as they realized the ceiling was, in fact, moving closer and closer to them with each passing moment.

"Quickly!" Arberish cried. "To the exit!"

The trio abandoned all pretense of subtlety. They flew down the corridor, rushing through ancient tripwires, stepping on hidden switches, unveiling hidden traps with every misstep.

"Watch out!" Elsa screamed. Kristoff just barely avoided running headfirst into a row of sharpened spears that had suddenly appeared from the ground.

Kristoff glanced over his shoulder to thank Elsa, but cried out instead. "Jump!"

Elsa barely had time to react as the ground in front of her disintegrated, falling into the bottomless chasm below. Not thinking, she leapt over the gap, just gaining enough clearance to grab hold of the other side with her arms. Grunting, she struggled, desperately trying to pull herself back onto the path but unable to gain enough traction to do so.

"Here!" Arberish extended his hand toward her. "Hurry!"

Elsa stretched out her hand, just grasping Arberish's wrist. The _brann wielder _pulled with all his strength, returning the Snow Queen to the path.

"The door!" Kristoff pointed ahead, his voice betraying his desperation. "We're not going to make it! It's too far! We'll be crushed first!"

"No, we won't!" Elsa responded. She closed her eyes, willing the ice and snow to leave her body.

Arberish and Kristoff watched in amazement as a thick layer of ice formed above them, swirling and thickening until it stood five feet thick. The ceiling made contact with the ice, straining against it, but the ice held its own, refusing to give.

"Move!" Elsa yelled, gesturing toward the door.

The trio raced forward, a loud creaking sound ringing in their ears. The ice above them was beginning to crack, fractures forming in its reflective surface. Finally, it could withstand the pressure no longer. The ice erupted into large shards of solid water, pieces flying about the corridor. The ceiling wasted no time in continuing its descent, now in total freefall, rapidly speeding toward the floor.

"Dive!" Arberish cried. "It is the only way!"

Without thinking, without hesitation, Elsa, Kristoff, and Arberish flung themselves toward the narrow opening that was the door. Kristoff and Arberish pulled themselves through, quickly gesturing to Elsa to do the same. Her foot barely cleared the entryway when a loud "thump" echoed behind them, the ceiling now resting on top of the floor.

Panting, the three looked to each other, smiling in relief.

"Well, _that _was exciting!" Kristoff said. "What do you say . . . we do it again before we leave?"

The trio erupted into spontaneous laughter, their fear and tension evaporating.

_"Nicely done," _came the voice. _"Your persistence continues to amaze even me."_

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Kristoff called out, his face displaying unbridled contempt. "Now, where are these guardians? We're on a tight schedule here. Let's get this over with."

_"Follow the path," _the voice commanded. _"You will soon encounter them. I can hardly wait . . ."_

"Come on," Kristoff said, rising to his feet. "I can't take this anymore. Let's go."

Arberish extended his hand, helping Elsa to her feet. "Your injury . . . It . . . It looks worse," he said, his hand brushing across the swollen bump on Elsa's forehead.

"I told you, I'm fine," Elsa said. She paused, allowing the _brann wielder _to run his fingers across her wound again. "But . . . thank you. For caring, I mean."

Arberish nodded. "I . . . I always care when you are involved, Elsa. Always."

An awkward silence fell upon them, each unsure of what to say. Finally, Elsa spoke. "We . . . We'd better catch up with Kristoff. He'll be wondering where we are."

"Yes . . . Of course," Arberish said, uncertain of how to proceed next.

"Elsa! Arberish!" Kristoff's voice echoed from the chamber up ahead.

The two moved into the next room, catching up with Kristoff.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. "What's wrong?"

Kristoff merely gestured. "Take a look at this!"

They were standing in a hall of carved rock. Every crevice, every inch of the chamber had been meticulously chiseled, sculpted, to form a room of unparalleled beauty. Giant columns extended upward toward the ceiling above, the top of the chamber disappearing into the darkness. Adorning the walls, carved into the very stone itself, were countless statues of great kings and warriors of the past, each gazing upon the trio, silent sentinels standing guard.

"Look!" Elsa said.

In the center of the chamber stood three large statues, each eight feet tall. Their forms were perfectly formed, every detail designed to give the impression of mighty warriors, armed, at the peak of physical perfection.

"Who do you suppose made these?" Kristoff asked in amazement, moving toward one of the statues. Elsa and Arberish did likewise, each standing before a statue, marveling at them.

"Whoever it was," Arberish said, "they clearly wanted to express the strength of their fathers through sculpture. This . . . This is truly remarkable!"

_"Indeed," _the voice said, interjecting itself once more into their conversation. _"This is by far my favorite room in these caverns. So much effort went into creating it. I can hardly look upon it without being moved to tears."_

"Enough!" Elsa said. "We are ready. Where are the guardians?"

_"All good things to those who wait," _the voice chided. _"I have seen how well you work together. Now, however, I must see how well you fare on your own."_

Walls rose suddenly from the floor, trapping each of the three in their own enclosed space, alone with only one of the statues for company.

"Wait!" Elsa cried. "That's not how this works! We fight together!"

_"Not this time," _the voice replied. _"This time, you are each on your own."_

"Kristoff? Arberish?" Elsa called out, trying to conceal the worry in her voice. "Are you all right?"

"Just fine," Arberish replied, staring at the walls surrounding him.

"Never better!" Kristoff called out.

_"May the final battle begin," _the voice cried. _"Now, we shall truly see you prove your worth . . . or not!" _The voice bellowed suddenly, louder than ever. _"Awake, guardians! Arise and defend this place from the interlopers! May their deaths be swift, their pain excruciating! ATTACK!"_

Each of the statues rose suddenly, their eyes glowing red. Slowly, deliberately, they advanced upon their prey.

Elsa did not have time to think. "Stay back!" she ordered, coating the floor before her with ice.

The statue slipped momentarily, coming close to losing its balance. It quickly recovered, swinging its stone sword toward Elsa's head. The queen fell to the floor just in time to avoid losing her head.

Meanwhile, Kristoff had backed into the corner of his arena, at a loss at how to defend himself. Wielding his knife, he rushed forward, driving it into the statue's leg. The blade disintegrated, the iron no match for the ancient stone. "Damn!" Kristoff muttered. "Now what?"

* * *

Arberish was having the most success of the trio. The moment the statue came to life, he had unleashed an intense wave of flame upon the creature. The shock of the attack had been enough to drive the statue backward. Now, Arberish had the creature trapped. Not stopping, he hurled flame after flame upon the creature, the intensity of the fire growing stronger and stronger. Before long, the statue roared in agony as its legs glowed orange, rock becoming molten, liquefying, disintegrating. Arberish showed no mercy, not relenting until the statue was no more than a small pile of liquid rock.

"I'm finished!" he cried. "Let me help them! Please!"

_"That's not how this works," _the voice replied. _"They must face their enemies on their own. Just wait. They must prove themselves."_

Roaring in frustration, Arberish pounded his fist into the wall, desperately hoping that Kristoff . . . that _Elsa _would be all right.

* * *

For her part, Elsa had managed to stymy her opponent by encasing its arms in ice. Unable to attack with its weapons, the statue had resorted to trying brute force against her. Letting out an inhuman roar, the creature rushed forward, hoping to crush Elsa beneath its massive legs.

Elsa leapt to the side, using the opportunity to freeze the statue's right leg. Roaring in frustration, the statue limped toward her, hardly able to move. Elsa turned to freeze the remaining leg, but, in her haste, lost her balance. The statue did not hesitate. Sensing an opportunity, it swung its free leg, driving Elsa across the arena into the wall.

The statue crowed in triumph. Smashing its arms against the wall, it broke free from the ice. Liberated, it charged, sword swinging, prepared to impale the woman who dared to attack it.

Elsa saw the statue approaching, realizing she had no time to move, that she had but one option if she was to survive. Concentrating, she reached within the depths of her being. _Come to me, _she whispered to the coldness. _I need all of you one more time. I need everything you have. Please! _

Her hands glowing brighter than ever before, Elsa brought her hands to the ground before her just as the statue reached her. Ice exploded from her in a circle, rapidly expanding outward.

The ice froze the statue's legs in place. Not stopping, the blue glow coursed upward, coating the statue's entire body. Roaring one final time, the statue ceased moving, its entire body now turned to solid ice.

Exhausted, Elsa rolled to her side, hoping against hope that Arberish and Kristoff were holding their own.

* * *

Kristoff had given up on fighting back. Unarmed, he ran about his small arena, dodging attacks from every direction, not daring to stop lest he be crushed by the massive rock creature that was currently aiming for his head.

"Will you just stop already?!" he cried, ducking as the statue swung its sword at his head once more. The sword struck the wall, shaking the chamber. Pieces of rock fell from the ceiling, landing at Kristoff's feet.

_Wait a minute, _Kristoff thought. _Hold on . . . _"Hey!" he shouted. "That was pathetic! You didn't even come close! And I thought you were supposed to be _terrifying_! Hah!"

_That _had upset the statue. Bellowing, it swung at Kristoff's head again and again, each time striking the wall with its blade. Kristoff's eyes darted back and forth between his opponent and the slowly-loosening stalactites dangling from above.

"Come on! That's the best you can do? Really?!"

With a scream of outrage, the statue swung its sword one final time, determined to teach the impudent man before him a lesson in humility. Kristoff rolled to the ground, moving away as the tremors from the impact shook the chamber.

The stalactites that had hung for centuries finally gave way. Too late, the statue realized that it had been tricked. Crying out in astonishment, it crumbled under the onslaught of the massive rocks falling upon it, shattering it into small, harmless fragments.

The walls separating the trio descended back into the ground. Exhausted, they looked at each other, too tired to even speak.

_"Excellent work!" _the voice crowed. _"I am truly impressed. You have succeeded! Now, rise and proceed. Your companions await you on the other side of this door."_

Kristoff rose, shaking his head. "Are you two all right?"

Elsa nodded, as did Arberish.

Kristoff laughed. "We did it!" He pointed to the door. "I'll . . . I'll meet you on the other side. I'm sure Anna and the others are worried sick about us." He set off, eager to see his wife once more.

Elsa finally pulled herself to her feet, staggering toward Arberish.

"Are you . . . Are you hurt?" Elsa asked, gently taking the _brann wielder's _hand. A rush of thoughts flowed through her mind. _What are you doing? Why are you so concerned? He's fine. Move on._

"No," Arberish replied. "I'm just fine." He smiled, losing himself for a moment in the Snow Queen's eyes, her platinum blonde hair shimmering before him.

"Good," Elsa said. "Because if anything happened, I . . . I mean, I . . ." _What's happening to me? Why am I so flustered?_

"It's all right," Arberish said quietly. He looked ahead. "We'd better meet up with the others. I'm sure they've been worried about us."

"Of course," Elsa said. "We . . . We should go. Now."

As she followed Arberish, a stream of unfamiliar thoughts rang through her mind. _What was _that_? You don't think you're developing feelings for him . . . do you? He is too old! What would people say?_

_ He's not _that _old! _she found herself thinking in reply. _He was a mercenary . . . a warrior! He looks older than he really is because of the stress he's endured over the years. Besides, it is not unheard of for older warriors to take younger women as their wives._

_ It's unheard of for _you_, _she thought, arguing with herself. _You can't! Forget about it! He wouldn't want you anyway! To him, you're only a girl, not even one of his own people._

Her thoughts on the matter evaporated as she was smothered by three women simultaneously.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "You're all right! We were so worried—"

"I can't believe you did that!" Valanda said, excitedly. "You were amazing! I saw the whole thing! How you—"

"Are you hurt?" Alúvelin asked. "Your forehead looks like it's throbbing. Let me—"

"Didn't . . . we . . . discuss this . . . already?" Elsa choked out. "No . . . more . . . smothering!"

"Sorry!" the three women said, pulling back.

Elsa looked at each of them, smiling in relief. "You're all right," she said. "It didn't hurt you?" She looked at Anna, her eyes widening. "You . . . You look . . . You've grown . . ."

"I know," Anna said, her hands resting on her expanding abdomen. "A lot's happened in the last few hours. We . . . We need to talk about the babies. Not now, but later . . ."

_"Congratulations!" _the voice said. _"You have completed the second Challenge. Now, only one remains: the Challenge of Courage." _The wall before them receded into the ground. _"Proceed. Each of you will be tested in this last, greatest challenge."_

_ "'Thy deepest fears thou must overcome,'" _Valanda said. "What do you have in mind for us?"

_"'Fears'? I suppose . . . I suppose that is _one _way of translating that word," _the voice said. _"Not entirely accurate, however. You will just have to see . . ."_

Elsa looked at the others, forcing herself to find energy she did not possess. "Well, are we ready?"

"Yes." Each of the companions answered in the affirmative.

"Then let's finish this," Elsa said, "and find those Jewels. Let's go!"

* * *

**AN: Hopefully, with the next chapter I can have something that will be truly impressive for the last challenge. I've worked really hard on it, and I hope you find it worthy. A quick word about Elsa and Arberish: No, I did not set out to do this intentionally. The possibility of a relationship has just emerged from allowing the characters to interact; I have had no control over it. I am simply letting the characters take me where they will go. At the very least, they have a deep, mutual respect for each other. Elsa, after all, has never been in love before. It only seems natural that she would feel _something _toward someone as powerful as Arberish. We shall see where this goes. More to come!**


	13. Chapter 13: Courage, Part One

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Courage, Part One**

The six travelled forward, following the path before them. Kristoff held Anna's hand tightly, refusing to let her go. Arberish walked before the pair, leading the way, looking about nervously. Alúvelin and Valanda followed, with Elsa guarding the way behind them.

". . . So, you see, we're going to be parents a lot sooner than we thought." Anna finished explaining to Kristoff, Elsa, and Arberish. She smiled weakly. "Surprise!"

Kristoff was flabbergasted. "I . . . I don't . . . I don't know what to say." He turned back, looking at Valanda and Alúvelin. "You're certain about this? That they are . . ."

"Yes," Alúvelin said. "We have seen them. They are healthy, but they are far more mature than Anna's natural cycle would suggest. They will not need much longer inside her womb."

Kristoff shook his head, stunned. "I . . . I don't understand! How . . . How could . . ."

His eyes suddenly turned dark. Letting go of Anna's hand, he moved beyond Alúvelin and Valanda, stopping before Elsa. "You! What did you do?!"

Elsa was speechless. "I . . . I didn't do anything! Why do you think—"

"What other explanation is there?!" Kristoff was shouting now. "You did something to your mother when she was pregnant with you, didn't you? You passed something on to her, and now Anna's carrying it. Which means . . . Which means our children have it!"

"Kristoff, stop!" Anna cried. "Stop it right now! It's not her fault!"

"The hell it isn't!" Kristoff was overwhelmed with anger, with fear for his children's safety. "How else do you explain this?" He was raving in outrage, not thinking about his words, not caring if what he said was true or not. "You couldn't be happy just keeping your powers to yourself, could you? You had to make sure my children would be just like you! Well, I don't want that! I don't want my children to be like you, to be fre—"

He stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. The group had stopped moving, standing in horrified silence.

"Go ahead," Elsa whispered, her eyes downcast. "Say it. _Freaks like me._"

Kristoff shook his head, eyes widening, rational thought returning to his mind, as if waking from a dream. His anger was replaced by embarrassment, by shame, by horror at the harshness of his words. "Elsa . . . Elsa, I . . . I'm—"

"No. You're right." Elsa was heartbroken, her eyes brimming with tears. "Whatever's going on with your babies, it has to be my fault. It's the only explanation." She looked at Anna. "I'm so sorry. I . . . I . . ."

She stopped, breathing deeply, forcing herself back into the moment, back to the situation at hand. She looked ahead down the hall. "I think we're almost there. Let's keep moving. The sooner we get past this challenge, the sooner we can go home."

Elsa moved silently to the front of the party, not pausing to look at anyone else along the way.

Anna glared at Kristoff, her face full of fury. "I think you should walk by Arberish for a while," she said, her voice tinged with anger. "I'm not happy with you at all."

"Anna, I'm sorry. I was just worried. I lost my temper. I—"

"Not now!" Anna hissed. "Just . . . Just leave me alone for a while." She looked at him, shaking her head. "I can't believe you. I thought you would love our children no matter what. I didn't think you would care if something like this happened. I . . . I just can't . . ."

Cursing himself, Kristoff moved next to Arberish, berating himself in his mind over and over again for his irrational outburst. _I can't believe I said that! I'm sorry! I was just scared, I wasn't thinking. I didn't _mean _it!_

Elsa suddenly stopped, looking quizzically at the path ahead.

"What's wrong?" Alúvelin asked. "With the path, I mean . . ."

Elsa pointed to the wall before him. "There are four doors here. Which one do we take?"

_"Precisely," _the voice rang out. _"Which one indeed?"_

Valanda threw up her hands. "Enough with your games!" she cried. "Just give us a straight answer for once! Which way do we go?"

_"Which way?" _Laughter rang in their ears. _"Why, you may go each way, and no way at all, and still arrive at the same place!"_

"What does that even mean?" Arberish snapped. "Your act is becoming tiresome!"

_"I'm sorry. I forget to whom I speak. I told you that each of you must be tested for the final challenge. Well, the time has come. Four doors, four paths. Each lead to the same place, but will you make it through?"_

"We already know!" Elsa said. "We must face our darkest fears if we are to pass."

_"Not exactly. Like I told you before, 'fear' is but one translation of the phrase. More accurate ones would be . . . 'temptations.' 'Desires.' 'Possibilities.'"_

The six looked at each other, confounded. "'Possibilities'?" Alúvelin asked. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

_"You shall see," _the voice said. _"But now, I am afraid I must split you apart once again."_

"NO!" Elsa cried. "Not this time! You can't—"

"Watch out!" Anna screamed, pointing to the ceiling.

Large walls of solid stone plummeted toward the floor, moving fast enough to crush anyone foolish enough to remain in their path. The six dove out of the way, dust falling upon the chamber.

Several seconds of silence passed. Elsa stood, looking around, realizing she was alone in front of one of the doors. The stone wall stood to her side, blocking her path to the others, mocking her. "Is . . . Is everyone all right? Who's together?"

"We are!" Alúvelin and Valanda called out in unison. "We're fine!"

"Kristoff's with me!" Arberish said. "It looks like we're going to be partners on this one."

"Anna? Where are you? Anna?!" Elsa called.

"I'm here!" Anna said. "I'm all by myself!"

Kristoff cursed. "Hang on! I'm going to find a way to get to you! I can probably climb this wall . . . somehow . . ." How exactly escaped him, for the wall was perfectly smooth, devoid of any possible footholds or handholds.

"No! There's no time!" Anna called. "We're just going to have to go through the doors as we are."

Kristoff shook his head. "Anna! Elsa! Before we go, I . . . I want to say . . . I mean, I'm—"

"We know," Elsa said. "It's all right, Kristoff. Don't worry about it." Elsa looked ahead. "Listen, everyone. Focus. We don't know what's through these doors. It could be anything. Just remember: He's trying to make us question ourselves. Fight through whatever he throws at you. I . . . I'll see you on the other side."

Wordlessly, the divided party moved through their own doors, hoping and praying they were prepared for what lay before them. As they entered, their vision was obscured by an unearthly glow, then—

* * *

"Where are we? What is this place?"

Kristoff looked around, glancing at Arberish.

"I . . . I do not know," Arberish replied, his eyes narrow with uncertainty.

They were standing in a formal bedchamber, lavishly decorated, signifying the wealth its owner clearly possessed. The finest silk fabrics lay upon the bed. The furniture and other décor were of the highest order, handcrafted, encrusted with gold, beautiful beyond description.

"What sort of test is this?" Arberish said softly. He looked to the ceiling. "What is this?" he called to the voice, not really expecting an answer. "What are we supposed to do here?"

"Oh . . . _Oh, my!_"

A familiar voice sounded from behind them, familiar and yet . . . yet different. Kristoff and Arberish turned around, gasping in astonishment.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said, barely able to form the words, so great was his surprise. "What . . . What's going on? How did you get here? What are you . . . What . . .?"

Elsa stood before them, smiling. Her usually braided hair now hung free, cascading in brilliant blonde waves down her back. Purple eye shadow contrasted with the brilliant blue pouring forth from her pupils. Her dress sparkled and shone in the brilliant sunlight. Kristoff noticed that, unlike her typical attire, Elsa's dress was sleeveless, the brilliant blue fabric beginning just below her shoulders.

More worrisome to Arberish, however, was not Elsa's attire, but the look in her eyes. The Elsa standing before them was not the reserved, poised Elsa they knew. This Elsa's eyes blazed with fire, with desire, with _longing._

Elsa moved toward the men slowly, her hips swaying back and forth as she moved, emphasizing the close cut of her dress. "Oh, Kristoff! Arberish! Thank goodness you're here! I've missed both of you so _much_!"

Kristoff's face flushed as Elsa placed an unnatural stress on the final word, her voice dripping with . . . _No! It can't be! Elsa would _never_—_

Elsa stood directly before Kristoff, her blue eyes boring into his own, unnerving him. "Elsa . . . Elsa, what are you—"

"Shhh!" Elsa brought her finger to Kristoff's lips, the iciness of her touch silencing him immediately. "Don't speak. Just _listen_!" Her eyes closed and she shuddered, as if a burning sensation coursed over her entire form. She opened her eyes again, staring at Kristoff with such intensity, such . . . _lust_? "I _need _you, Kristoff!" she whispered.

Kristoff was overwhelmed. "Elsa, what . . . what are you saying? What—"

"Don't listen to her, son!" Arberish barked, stepping in front of Kristoff. "This isn't Elsa. It is an illusion, nothing more. She's trying to sway you, to test you."

Elsa pouted, folding her arms over her chest, her breathing slowing, emphasizing the slow rise and fall of her breasts. "Oh, _Arberish_!" she murmured, her throat slowly rolling each syllable. "Don't worry! I need you as well!"

"Be silent!" Arberish commanded. "You will not succeed. I don't know what you think you are trying to prove, but—"

Elsa groaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head, the lustful timbre of her voice sending shudders down the spine of both men. "Let's not pretend, gentlemen. You've both had thoughts about me. Impure, inappropriate, _lustful _thoughts . . ." She opened her eyes, a wicked grin on her face. "Don't try to deny it! Don't think I haven't noticed!"

Kristoff's face was pale, his hands trembling. _No! It's not true! I haven't . . . She couldn't _possibly _know . . . could she?!_

Elsa's eyes widened in triumph. "You see? I can read you like a book, Kristoff! You _know _what I say is true!" She gestured about the bedchamber, her voice becoming soft, smooth, flowing like honey. "No one has to know, Kristoff. Anna doesn't have to know. What happens here, stays here. Think about it! When was the last time your wife gave herself to you? And when she did, did she do it willingly, or out of a sense of duty?" She wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, pulling herself within centimeters of his face. "I can be whatever you want me to be!" she whispered, her breath heavy on Kristoff's ear. "I can indulge your darkest fantasies! Just _tell _me what you want, and it's yours!"

She closed her teeth on Kristoff's ear, nibbling gently. Kristoff's eyes rolled into his head, his heart pounding, his ears ringing. "You've worked so hard to provide for her, Kristoff. So very _hard _indeed! _I _know how to show my appreciation! _I _would never take you for granted!"

"That's enough!" Arberish grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling her away from a trembling Kristoff. He glared at her, his face stern, unflinching. "Leave us, whatever you are! We will not give in to your temptation!"

Elsa laughed. "So says the mighty Arberish, the great mercenary and warrior of the _brann wielders_!" She advanced upon him, slipping her right arm out of her dress. "I know what it is you desire deep within your heart, Arberish. You may pretend to be a man of honor, but I know the truth! I _know _how much you desire the Snow Queen of Arendelle! Do you think she would ever be with you?" She removed her left arm from its restraint, her dress held up now only by her hands purposefully positioned on her chest. "Let me be everything you've ever wanted from her, Arberish!" she whispered, practically begging. "I can _feel _your desire flowing within you! Share it with me!"

Raising her hands, Elsa allowed her dress to fall to the ground, revealing her uncovered form, her pale white skin practically shining, radiant. "I have never been with a man, Arberish," she whispered. "Teach me! Show me what it is to make love! You can be my first! I give this honor to you willingly!"

Kristoff gazed at the older man, his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. "Arberish, don't listen to her! She's not real! Do you hear me? _She's not real!_"

Elsa knelt before Arberish. "Please, Arberish! _Please! I need you!_"

"NO!" Arberish stood tall, his eyes blazing. He looked to the ceiling. "A valiant effort, I must say," he said. "I'll admit, we were both almost tempted. But our answer . . . is _no_!"

Fire flew from his hands, engulfing Elsa in an intense orange glow.

"You fools!" she cried, her body dissipating into nothingness. "I could have satisfied your deepest longings! You could have had anything you ever wanted! _Anything!_"

Kristoff and Arberish shielded their eyes as a brilliant flash of light filled the room. Opening them once again, they saw the bedchamber was gone, replaced by nothing more than rock.

Arberish looked at Kristoff. "Are . . . Are you all right?"

"Yes," Kristoff said, his eyes gazing into the distance. He breathed heavily. "She was right, you know. I have had thoughts, however brief . . ." He turned to Arberish. "I would never act on them, but . . ."

"As long as you know that, you have nothing to fear," Arberish said. He looked away. "I must admit, I, too, have had . . . my moments as well."

Kristoff nodded. "It's understandable. She is a very attractive woman."

"No," Arberish said. "It's more than just that. I find myself . . . thinking about her in a most . . . unusual manner lately."

Kristoff stared at him, his jaw dropping. "Really? You . . . You mean . . .?"

Arberish glared at him. "Not a word of this to anyone! Do you understand, son? Swear it!"

Kristoff nodded. "I . . . I won't say a word. I promise."

"Good." Arberish gestured to the door ahead. "Let's proceed. Hopefully, the others are faring well in their challenges. I can only hope they are able to resist whatever temptations lie before them."

The two men moved toward the exit, awaiting the arrival of their companions among the darkness and the cold, harsh rock.

* * *

**AN: I have had to split this chapter into three parts due to length, so just be aware of that. I know Kristoff's reaction at the beginning may seem harsh and OOC, but I don't think it is unrealistic for a father, especially one as worried and afraid as Kristoff, to lash out unreasonably at someone due to their own helplessness, their desire to protect their children, even though there is nothing they can do. I will admit, I have done it myself to people who did not deserve it. More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14: Courage, Part Two

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Courage, Part Two**

"Alúvelin!"

Valanda's frantic call echoed throughout the cavernous room, dissipating into nothingness. Desperately, she searched for signs of her daughter's presence. The two had been together as they entered the chamber, but when the brilliant light that overwhelmed them faded, Alúvelin had been nowhere to be found.

"Alúvelin! Where are you?!" Heart pounding, Valanda moved deeper into the chamber, holding her breath, fearing the worst. A door ahead of her opened, beckoning her. She rushed toward it, praying that she would find her daughter on the other side. She crossed the entryway and—

* * *

She was home, in the ancient fortress of her people, standing in her bedchamber.

"What . . . What _is _this?" Valanda whispered. "How did I get here?"

Astonished, she studied the room's furnishings. Everything was exactly as she remembered, down to the last detail. She picked up the familiar hand mirror resting on her night table, holding it gently in her arms. The weight was the same, as were the detailed carvings formed into the handle. Valanda inhaled sharply, not daring to believe what she was seeing. It was as if the past thirty-two years had never happened.

A bright giggle rang in her ears. Startled, she spun about, looking around the room.

"Who's there?" Valanda asked, her hands glowing red with flame as she cautiously moved forward. "Show yourself!"

The bell-like laugh sounded once more. Valanda frowned, her eyes studying, searching for whatever it was that made the sound. "Stop hiding and show yourself! I mean it! Show me who you are, or I'll—"

"Boo!" A small figure burst forward from under the bed, its sudden appearance causing Valanda to shriek in surprise.

Calming herself, Valanda looked at the figure. It was a young girl, not much older than five. Her long red hair ringed her face, accenting the brilliant smile that threatened to leap right off the child's countenance. But it was the eyes that drew Valanda's attention. Eyes of purest blue, icy, familiar.

The girl laughed, clapping her hands. "Mama! Mama! I scared you! I scared you!"

Valanda's heart stopped beating momentarily, her breath catching in her throat. "'Mama'?" she whispered, not daring to believe. _This is impossible. It cannot be! _Shaking her head, she moved toward the girl. "What . . . What is your name, child?"

The girl giggled, her beautiful voice warming Valanda's very soul. "Mama, you're silly! You know it's me! Alúvelin!"

_Alúvelin? _Valanda stepped backwards, her knees buckling, sinking to the floor. Her hands trembled as she reached out to touch the girl . . . her _daughter._

"Alúvelin?" she whispered, running her fingers through the girl's flowing locks. "Is . . . Is it really you?"

The girl folded her arms, pouting. "Mama, you're acting very strange. Are we not playing anymore? I scared you, now it's _your _turn! You _promised _you'd play with me! It's our favorite game!" The girl suddenly cocked her head, her eyes filling with concern. "Did . . . Did I make you mad, Mama? Do you not want to play anymore? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Valanda threw her arms around the girl, pulling her close, holding her small body to her chest, tears freely flowing down her face. "No, my little Alúvelin! I'm not upset! I . . . I'm so _happy_!"

Alúvelin frowned, concerned by her mother's unusual behavior. "Mama, you're crying! I _knew _I made you sad! I'm sorry!"

Valanda brushed the tears from her eyes, letting her daughter step back slightly, looking directly into her beautiful, blue eyes. "No, _adamera. _I'm fine. Everything is going to be just fine now."

A mischievous grin formed on young Alúvelin's face. "So, does that mean you still want to play?"

Valanda laughed. "You bet! You'd better hide, because I'm going to find you and scare you!"

"Will not!" The little girl took off, running out of the room at top speed.

_I don't know how this is possible, _Valanda thought, _but this is the greatest gift I ever could have received. If this is a dream, please, don't let it end!_

* * *

"Mother! Mother, are you all right? Where are you?"

Alúvelin searched the empty chamber, hoping that one more pass would reveal her mother's location. She frowned, concern flooding her mind. _We were together when we entered the chamber. Where could she have gone?_

Frustrated, she sank to the ground, rubbing her temples, trying desperately to calm herself, to remain calm. "Mother!"

"Daughter?"

A familiar voice broke the silence. Alúvelin stood, turning toward the center of the room. A woman stood there now, staring directly at her.

"Mother!" Alúvelin rushed toward the woman, relief flooding her mind. "Mother, what happened? Where did you—"

She froze, staring at the woman, not comprehending. "Who . . . Who are you?"

The woman standing before her was most certainly _not _Valanda. This woman was older, in her late forties. Though she was still beautiful, she bore the type of beauty that comes with age and wisdom, rather than with youth and vigor. Several small streaks of gray ran through the woman's hair. But her eyes . . . Her eyes were the purest shade of green Alúvelin had ever seen. The eyes were unquestionably—

"Daughter? What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" The woman moved toward Alúvelin, her eyes full of hurt, of pain at not being considered familiar.

Head spinning, Alúvelin backed away. "Who are you?" she asked again, her voice trembling.

"It's me, Alúvelin," the woman replied, holding out her arms. "It's your mother. _Valanda._"

_No! It can't be!_

The woman claiming to be Valanda moved toward Alúvelin once more. "Are you all right, Daughter? You're trembling! What is wrong?"

"Stay back," Alúvelin whispered. "You're not my mother. This is some kind of trick!"

"Alúvelin, how can you say that?" The woman looked Alúvelin directly in the eyes, taking her hand. "Don't you know me? Don't you remember me raising you? Caring for you?"

"No," Alúvelin shook her head. "No, you didn't raise me. You didn't! You were . . . You were . . . I mean, wait . . . What . . .?"

Her memories were all jumbled inside of her mind. _Remember? She used to play with you when you were a child. Remember all the fun games we would play? We used to sit by the fire for hours, reading books, telling stories. It was so much fun!_

_But . . . But she wasn't there! _a voice countered. _Was she?! I . . . I can't remember . . . _

Suddenly, Alúvelin opened her eyes, smiling at her mother in recognition. "Mother! How did you find me down here?"

The older Valanda embraced her daughter. "When you didn't return on schedule, I _knew _something was wrong. I came as quickly as I could. Thank goodness I did. You've been wandering down here for days, lost, confused." She brushed a stray lock of hair from Alúvelin's eyes. "Why did you come down here, anyway? What was so important?"

Alúvelin frowned, trying to remember. "I . . . I don't know. All I know is . . . is you're with me now. And . . . And that's all that matters!"

Older Valanda smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "That's wonderful," she said. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

"Alúvelin? Alúvelin, where are you?!"

Valanda wandered the halls of the fortress, searching for her young daughter. _Oh, she has gotten _very _good at this! _she thought. _I'll have to make sure she doesn't get to hide anymore after this!_

A small flurry of scurrying feet caught Valanda's eye. She turned quickly, bending down as she did so.

"Oh, no, you don't! I found you! _I found you!_" She scooped up her daughter in her arms, spinning her around, holding her high above her head.

Alúvelin giggled with glee. "Again! Again, Mama!"

"All right, all right," Valanda said, setting her daughter on the ground. "Just give me a moment. I've had so much trouble finding you that I want to just look at you before you run off again."

"Mama!" Alúvelin protested. "I wanna _play_!"

"Just a few more minutes, _adamera_," Valanda said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you, Alúvelin. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Mama," the little girl replied. Her eyes suddenly gleamed. "Tell me about Papa again. _Please!_"

Valanda sighed, memories flowing into her mind. "He was a very handsome man, _adamera. _Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes just like yours. He . . . He came here for a few days to speak with your grandmother. And while he was here, we . . . we fell in love."

She leaned down, her eyes directly before Alúvelin's. "But he couldn't stay. He had his own people to worry about. And your grandmother, she . . . she and your Papa didn't exactly get along very well." She took her daughter's hand. "But we knew, your Papa and I, that our love was too beautiful not to make something just as beautiful from it. So, before he left, your Papa left me a wonderful present." She took her finger, touching Alúvelin's nose. "You! He left you right here so you could grow strong." She held her daughter's hand to her abdomen. "And, when you were ready, you came out so we could be together. Forever!"

"Really?" Alúvelin's eyes were wide, full of excitement. "Will I . . . Will I ever see him, Mama?"

Valanda laughed. "Maybe someday, _adamera. _Maybe someday."

_No, she won't. She won't because Isarn is dead!_

Valanda shook her head, wondering where the strange thoughts had suddenly come from.

"Mama, are you all right?" Alúvelin asked.

"I . . . I'm fine, _adamera. _I'm just . . ."

_Fight it! Don't give in! This isn't real! You _know _this! Don't let yourself be fooled!_

Valanda closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, confusion running rampant through her mind.

_This feels so real, though! _she thought. _It's everything I ever wanted! I have my daughter! She is young! We can start over, do this again the right way, the way it should have been! It's not too late!_

_ NO! _The rational part of her mind grew louder. _Don't you see? This is a trick! You're giving in! Stop it! Fight back! You _know _that no matter what you do, you can never undo the past! Your daughter is an adult and there's nothing you can do to change that! If you stay in this delusion, you'll go mad! Fight it! Fight it!_

"Mama! Mama, I'm getting scared! What's wrong?"

Valanda opened her eyes, crying out in shock.

They were now in Alúvelin's bedroom. The girl lay on her bed, her face deathly pale, her eyes dull, her hands cold.

"What is this?" Valanda whispered, terror filling her heart. "What's wrong?"

Alúvelin looked at her, her eyes silently pleading for help. "Mama, they say . . . They say I'm sick. That I'm going to die. Is . . . Is it true?"

_NO! Oh, God, please, no! Don't make me watch this!_

Valanda took Alúvelin's hand, holding it tightly. "It's going to be all right, _adamera_," she whispered. "Mama's here. Everything . . . Everything is going to be just fine. I promise!"

_It's not real! It's not real! Don't let it affect you! He's desperate now, trying to make you give in! Don't! Fight back! Fight back!_

The young girl suddenly began coughing violently, blood spewing from her mouth. Valanda cried out in horror, taking a nearby cloth, soaking up the crimson liquid.

"Mama," Alúvelin whispered. "I . . . I'm so cold! I don't want to die . . ."

_It's not real! _Valanda told herself, shutting her eyes. _It's not real! It's not real!_

With a final coughing fit, Alúvelin suddenly became still, unmoving, her eyes staring steadily at the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOO!" Valanda screamed, throwing herself on her daughter's small, lifeless form, not caring whether what she witnessed was real or not. She looked to the ceiling. "This is cruel!" she screamed. "This is horrible! What am I supposed to prove? _What do you want?!_"

The room around her swirled, melting into a sea of liquid color, like paint blending on an easel. Valanda screamed and screamed and screamed in despair as the colors overwhelmed her mind—

She opened her eyes. She was back in the chamber of rock, the only sounds filling her ears the steady drip of water from a nearby stream and the sobs that racked her own body. Forcing herself to her feet, she steadied herself, turning toward the exit, moving as quickly as possible out of the room that had brought her a cruel taste of the life that should have been her own, but now never would be.

* * *

"Come, Daughter!"

Older Valanda gestured toward the door from which Alúvelin had entered the chamber. "We must hurry. There are so many things to do before your big day tomorrow."

"Big . . . day?" Alúvelin asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Have you forgotten? You are to be wed tomorrow, Daughter."

_What? That's not . . . Wait . . . Oh, of course! _Memories flooded her mind, memories of wedding planning, of dispatching invitations, of countless related activities.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Alúvelin said. "I completely forgot for a moment. I guess . . . I guess I've just been so distracted lately that my thoughts have been a little scattered."

"I've noticed that as well," Older Valanda said. "Thank goodness I am here to keep you on track. What would you do without me, Daughter?"

"I . . . I don't know," Alúvelin said. "I guess . . . We've always been together. Haven't we?"

Older Valanda frowned. "Daughter, now you are beginning to worry me. Have you hurt your head on your little adventure? You are acting very peculiarly."

"No," Alúvelin said. "I . . . I just . . ." She paused, looking at her mother who had stopped before the door. "What's the matter?"

"Alúvelin, hurry. You need to go back now. You're going to miss everything!"

Alúvelin stepped forward, then suddenly stopped, a twinge of doubt ringing in her ears. "Why don't you go ahead, Mother? I'll be right behind you."

Older Valanda looked at Alúvelin, her eyes narrowing. "Daughter, I insist. Go ahead. Leave this wretched chamber at once. There is no time!"

The warning sound in her ear was growing louder. _This isn't right! You know that! Don't listen to her! Don't! Don't!_

"What . . . What is my fiancée's name, Mother?"

Older Valanda looked at Alúvelin in astonishment. "You mean . . . You don't know?"

"I'd like to hear it from you," Alúvelin said. "Please, just tell me his name."

Her mother shook her head. "This is ridiculous! We are wasting precious time, and—"

"His name," Alúvelin said sternly.

Older Valanda stared at her, not answering. Understanding, clarity descended upon Alúvelin.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Alúvelin said. "You can't tell me because there is no wedding. None of this is real! These memories, this life . . . Nothing about you is real!"

"Daughter, I will not be spoken to like this—"

"No!" Alúvelin looked at the woman, her hands blazing with flame. "You are not my mother!" she cried. "My mother was not there for me when I was a child. I did not know her growing up. And she is not older than me. Not anymore! Whatever you are, get away from me! Now!"

A sneer appeared on Older Valanda's face. "You stupid, stupid girl! You could have accepted it! You could have lived out your days in blissful ignorance, happily dwelling within the confines of your own mind!"

"I'd rather build a relationship with my _real_ mother, the woman who sacrificed everything for me, thank you very much," Alúvelin spat. She looked at the ceiling. "This challenge is over! You have lost! Now, GET OUT!"

Older Valanda cackled with glee as she vanished, Alúvelin's flame dispelling the illusion.

Alúvelin forced the tears of despair, of longing, that threatened to overwhelm her back into her eyes. Breathing deeply, she turned to the door that had just opened on the other side of the chamber, eager to reunite with her real mother, eager to put the accursed chamber of illusions behind her once and for all.

* * *

**AN: This was a great chapter to write. More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15: Courage, Part Three

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Courage, Part Three**

Anna blinked, the intense light fading, her vision returning to normal.

She was standing in her bedroom, back home in the palace in Arendelle. Everything was as it was before she left—had it really only been a matter of days?—right down to the smallest detail. Exhausted, Anna allowed herself to sink into her own bed, to give her body a rest from the constant strain of carrying her ever-growing children.

She had barely closed her eyes when the bedroom door burst open. Startled, Anna forced herself to sit, straining against the heavy weight on her abdomen. Straining, she looked, gasping in astonishment.

She saw . . . _It can't be! How . . .? _She gasped softly as she saw herself run into the room, moving to the bed, sinking to her knees, burying her face in the pillow. Anna watched, uncertainly, as painful sobs wracked her alternate self.

"Excuse me," Anna said, carefully reaching forth her hand. "Is . . . Is everything all right?" She reached out her hand to touch the crying Anna on the shoulder, to try to reassure her. She let out a cry of astonishment as her hand merely passed through the sobbing woman, falling through to touch the blanket beneath her. Anna tried again, once more experiencing the same, strange sensation. _What is this? I don't . . . _

"Anna!" She looked up, startled.

"Kristoff?" Anna could hardly believe what she was seeing. Her husband entered the room, but he looked so . . . _different. _His eyes were dull, bloodshot, betraying the exhaustion he most certainly felt. His forehead was creased with lines, no doubt the result of intense stress. A scraggly, unkempt beard covered his face; he looked as though he had not shaved in weeks.

The sobbing Anna looked up, turning toward her husband. Anna could not believe how thin this woman looked, how pale, how worried.

"I . . . I can't do it anymore," Alternate Anna whispered. "It's too much! I can't . . ."

"It's all right." Kristoff moved toward Alternate Anna, gently pulling her to her feet, holding her close. "I know they're a lot of work, but—"

"A lot of work?!" Alternate Anna stared at Kristoff in disbelief. "You have no idea! You're always working! You're never home! You don't have to deal with . . . with . . ."

Anna watched the scene, horrified. _Am I really that bad of a mother? What is _wrong _with me?!_

Alternate Anna pulled away, brushing the tears from their eyes. "They're getting more dangerous, Kristoff. They've figured out how to summon ice intentionally now. Just this morning, I almost lost my hand. One of them—I didn't see which one—thought it would be funny to freeze the water in the sink while I was washing the dishes. It was so _cold_! I just barely was able to get my hand out of there before . . . before . . ."

Anna's heart sank, her hand clutching her belly. _So, it's true. The babies . . . They can . . . _

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asked. "Isn't she helping at all?"

Alternate Anna let out a single laugh, bitterness laced around it. "Elsa? Please. She thinks that children are nothing more than fun and games. She doesn't mind playing with them, doing all the fun things she's always wanted to do. But when push comes to shove, when the _real _work begins, she disappears, leaving me by myself to try to manage alone . . . and . . . and I'm so _tired_ . . . so damn tired . . . !"

_No! Elsa wouldn't . . . She would help me! I _know _she would!_

A knock sounded at the door. Kristoff and Alternate Anna turned to look at it, Anna looking on as well, invisible.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." It was one of the servants. His face was pale, his legs shaking.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm afraid . . . I'm afraid your children have figured out how to escape from their cribs. They are currently . . . _redecorating _the throne room with snow and ice, and none of us can stop them."

Alternate Anna groaned. "I'll be right there," she said, rising.

Once the servant had left, Alternate Anna looked at Kristoff. "You see? _This _is what it's like. Day after day after day!" She shook her head. "If I had known, I . . . I don't think I ever would have wanted children after all."

"Don't say that!" Kristoff protested. "It's just a phase! I'm sure they'll grow out of it!"

"And what if they don't?" Alternate Anna looked to the ceiling in despair. "What if this is how they behave for the rest of their lives? I'm such . . . I'm such a terrible mother! I can't control them! I can't . . .!"

Anna moved forward, not caring if they could see her or not, wanting desperately to reassure her doppelgänger, to help her see that she was doing the best she could, that there was no shame in that. But the room began to fade, Anna's vision blurred, and before she knew it, she was—

* * *

"Mama! Mama!"

Two voices rang in Anna's ears. She looked about, astonished. Before her stood two four-year-olds, a boy and a girl. The boy was an exact replica of Kristoff, right down to the nose and chin. The girl, conversely, looked exactly as Anna had when she was that age, down to the freckles on her face. The only exceptions were the hair and the eyes. Both children possessed platinum blonde hair that shimmered in the room's light. And their eyes were pools of purest blue, the color of . . . _ice._

The little girl ran up to Anna, wrapping her arms around her waist, oblivious to the bulge that was Anna's abdomen. "Mama! Play with us! Play with us, please!"

"You . . . You can see me?" Anna asked uncertainly, lightly stroking the young girl's hair.

The girl laughed. "Mama's funny!" she cried, turning to the boy. "Come on! Let's play!"

Before Anna could say anything, the boy and girl unleashed a wave of ice upon the floor, coating the tile in frozen water.

"Skate with us!" the boy cried. "Please, Mama! We wanna have fun!"

Anna moved forward gingerly, trying to keep her balance, the weight of the children growing inside of her making it difficult to remain standing. "I . . . I can't right now, darling. Mama can't skate—"

The boy's face grew red, his eyes narrowing. "But we want you to skate with us! _Skate with us, Mama!_"

"I'm trying, sweetheart!" Anna protested, nearly falling. "But I—"

"Don't you love us?" Now the girl was crying, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Anna said, trying to move toward the girl, but unable to gain traction.

The boy and the girl looked at each other, visibly upset. Letting out wails of sadness, they unleashed wave after wave of ice and snow about the room. The temperature plummeted, frost forming on the walls, a harsh, cold wind howling about the room.

"Shhh! It's okay! Don't cry! Mama's here!" Anna tried to move forward through the wind and snow, but she couldn't see, the snow was too thick, the wind too strong.

The children's wails increased in intensity, now full-fledged roars of rage. The ice and snow fell faster, the wind screaming in Anna's ears. Desperately, she forced herself forward, trying to reach the sobbing children, but she lost her balance. She fell forward, the unrelenting ice rushing toward her. She screamed, realizing she was about to crush the precious lives growing within her and she braced herself for the impact—

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She was standing in a chamber of rock, the palace now long since vanished. Crying out, Anna moved her hands over her belly, desperately searching for signs of life. She exhaled in relief as two sharp kicks from opposite sides of her womb jolted through her. Her relief turned to panic as a flood of pain coursed over her unexpectedly.

_"So." _The voice echoed in Anna's mind, speaking to her innermost self. _"Are you still certain you want to be a mother? After seeing all of this? Knowing what your children may be, how difficult their powers may make your life? _The voice grew soft, reassuring. _"I can take care of them for you. I can make them disappear, like they never existed. You can have your life back, Anna. Your body. Your health. You can be free of them! Just say the word. After all, is this _really _how you wish to bring children into the world? Like this?"_

Anna fell to her knees as another wave of agony ran through her body.

_"You've had such a difficult pregnancy, Anna. You've endured more than any woman should have to suffer. Let me take the pain away. Let me undo what has happened to you. Let me give you what you secretly desire!"_

_Please, make the pain end! _A defeated voice rang through Anna's mind, desperately trying to tear apart her resolve. _I can't take it anymore! It's too much! I . . . I would be such a horrible mother. They'd be better off not living at all than having to put up with me!_

_"Well?" _The voice rang in Anna's mind once more. _"Have you made your decision? Do you wish to be free? Do you want to end your suffering?"_

Her mind overwhelmed, the pain nearly unbearable, Anna opened her mouth defiantly, a single syllable leaving her throat. "No!"

The voice was astonished. _"_What_ did you say? You cannot mean that! You would risk dying in childbirth for them? Risk them becoming uncontrollable masters of the ice and snow? _Why?!_"_

Gritting her teeth, Anna forced herself to stand. "Because they are my children. Because they deserve the chance to live. Because no one has the right to take that from them. Especially not me! Because, no matter what happens . . . I _love _them!"

The princess cried out as another round of pain racked her abdomen, her face turning pale as she screamed.

_"You are foolish!" _the voice roared. _"You are going to die and nothing can save you! Your children will be unloved by their fellow men. Feared! Rejected! Is that what you want?! I offer you one final opportunity to change your mind!"_

"Leave . . . me . . . ALONE!" Anna cried. "You will not . . . harm . . . my babies!"

A final torrent of agony tore through her body. Anna screamed, her vision shrouded in red, then—

* * *

"Anna! Anna! Oh God, someone help me, she's not waking up! ANNA!"

Anna shot straight up, hyperventilating, unable to calm herself. "The babies!" she gasped, staring at Kristoff, a wild look of terror in her eyes. "He tried . . . He tried to take them from me! I . . . I fought him, but I . . . I . . ." She looked about, panic coursing through her. "Are they all right? _Are they?!_"

Alúvelin knelt next to Anna, Valanda by her side. Together, they placed their hands on her abdomen, letting their power show them the babies' health. Both exhaled in relief. "They're fine," Alúvelin said. "A little excited, a little active, but they are both just fine!"

Tears ran down Anna's face, her head falling back into Kristoff's lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It . . . It was horrible! He showed me the most awful things . . . that our babies would grow to be uncontrollable, dangerous! He . . . He tried to make me beg him to take them away. He made it so . . . so painful! But . . . But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much he tried to convince me, I couldn't . . . I _wouldn't_ . . .!"

Kristoff held her close, kissing her. "You protected them!" he said softly. "You kept them safe! I'm so proud of you! Thank you!"

She looked about, into the relieved faces of Alúvelin, Valanda, and Arberish. "How . . . How did all of you do? Did you pass your challenges? How did you find me?"

Arberish stepped forward, kneeling beside her. "We each have had to face our darkest desires, our deepest secrets," he said. "But . . . But we've succeeded! We have each passed the test, each in our own way." He took Anna's hand. "Now, all that remains is for us to move forward and claim the Tritastónende. Our journey is almost at its end!"

"That's . . . That's wonderful!" Anna said, pushing herself to her feet, leaning on Kristoff for support. "I . . . I'm definitely ready to go home now." She patted her abdomen. "So are they, I think."

She turned. "Elsa? Are you ready? Let's finish this."

Silence filled the room. "Elsa? Elsa?!" Anna looked about, frantically searching for her sister. "Where is she?" she cried. "Where's Elsa?"

Arberish looked at Kristoff, his brow creased with worry. "I thought she was next to you! When we all met in the last chamber, I thought you said . . ."

Kristoff shook his head. "I never said anything. We had all just passed the tests, and then we heard Anna screaming, so we rushed in here. I . . . I just assumed . . ."

Anna looked to Alúvelin and Valanda. "You didn't see her, either?"

Both women shook their heads. "No," Valanda said. "I guess . . . I guess I thought she had finished her trial first, that she followed us when we ran to you."

Anna's face turned white. "Oh, no!" she whispered. She looked at Kristoff, her eyes wide with worry. "Where is she? _Where is she?!_"

* * *

**AN: One more challenge left: Elsa's. What I have in mind will, I hope, be worthy of the build up. More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: Birthright

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Birthright**

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus as a pair of hands shook her, disturbing her slumber.

"Go away," she mumbled, burying her head in her pillow. "Anna, leave me alone. It's too early!"

A pair of bright blue eyes appeared before her own, shining brightly. "Come on, sleepyhead! You're going to be late for your first day!"

"First day . . . of what?"

Anna laughed. "You're joking, right? Your first day as queen, of course!"

_Wait . . . What?!_

Elsa sat up in bed, her heart pounding. She looked at Anna, crying out in shock upon seeing her sister's flat abdomen.

"Anna! You . . . You're not . . . Where are the babies?!"

Anna looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about, Elsa?" She folded her arms, a knowing smile appearing on her face. "You were dreaming again, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't!" Elsa insisted. She looked around, realizing she was back in her bedroom, back in Arendelle. "How did we get here? What's going on?!"

Anna took her sister's hand, gently stroking it. "I think I know what's going on," she said. "You're still recovering from the party last night, aren't you? I've never seen you so sociable before! You were so much _fun_!"

Elsa shook her head. "Anna. Listen to me. Something's wrong. Something's very, very wrong. Where are Alúvelin and Valanda? Where's Arberish? Where's _Kristoff,_ Anna?"

Anna was genuinely confused. "I don't know any of those people," she said. "Were they people you met at the party last night? Because if they were, they've probably left for home by now, and—"

Elsa threw up her hands. "No! That's not what—" She stopped, her mind racing. "Wait. The party last night? What . . . What party?"

Anna opened Elsa's closet, pulling out a long, green dress, laying it on the bed. "Your coronation party, silly. Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"I . . . I . . . I don't know," Elsa whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh, don't worry your beautiful brown head over it," Anna said. "I'm sure that after you've had breakfast, you'll be back to your old self."

Elsa looked at Anna, concerned. "Blonde, Anna. My hair is blonde. You know that."

Anna cocked her head, starting to grow worried over her sister's unusual behavior. "I think . . . you must have had a little too much fun at the party last night. I know you've _talked _for years about wanting to be blonde, but I thought you would at least remember—"

Elsa stood, hurrying to the mirror. She gasped in astonishment, in disbelief.

The face staring back at her was not her own. It was similar to her own face, of course, but the chin, the jawline . . . all of the small details were _wrong_! Most distressing of all were her eyes, her hair! Instead of blue eyes and platinum locks, she was graced with brown eyes and chestnut hair.

"Anna, who do you see in the mirror?" Elsa whispered. "Who do you see?"

"Why, you, of course," Anna said, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I see you, just like I've always seen you."

"But . . . my eyes! They're brown, just like . . ."

"Just like Father's," Anna finished. "And your hair . . . You know I've always been jealous of your hair. It reminds me so much of Mother's."

Elsa began to breathe heavily, her heart pounding, perspiration forming on her brow. She reached inside herself, willing the coldness to calm her, but she felt nothing. _Where are you? _she thought, panic beginning to overwhelm her. _Where are you?!_

"Anna . . . my powers! I can't feel them! What's . . . What's happened to me?!"

Anna took Elsa's hand, stroking it gently, trying to calm her. "What powers, Elsa? You're not making any sense!"

"My powers!" Elsa screamed. "You've seen them! I can summon ice and snow! But now I can't! Why, Anna? Why?!"

She fell to the bed, sobbing, her body shaking in terror.

"Shhh!" Anna gently wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her close. "It's okay. It's okay. I understand. You're stressed. You're worried about making sure you do a good job as queen. That's probably why you've been having the nightmares lately."

Elsa coughed, clearing her throat. "Nightmares?"

"I've heard you," Anna said. "You . . . You wake up in the night screaming. Last night, you were crying for someone named Arberish to help you. The night before, you were begging someone named Alúvelin to forgive you." She stroked her sister's brown hair. "But they're only dreams, Elsa. They're not real. Don't let them get to you."

_Is . . . Is this possible? _Elsa stared at Anna, her eyes dull, confused. _Has my entire life been just a dream? I . . . I don't _know_! I don't know what to think! I don't look like me! I don't have my powers! Maybe . . . Maybe it was all a dream after all . . . _

"You're right, Anna," Elsa said, forcing herself to breathe. _Yes! _a voice rang in her ears. _It was all just a horrible, horrible dream. Too incredible to possibly be real. _This _is what is real!_

Elsa looked at her sister, a small smile appearing on her face."I need to just let them go. Now, didn't you say I'm running late?"

* * *

"Your Majesty, I . . . I don't know what to say!"

Minister Andersen looked at Elsa, a look of astonishment on his face.

"You heard me, Minister," Elsa said. "We can solve the drought problem by temporarily diverting the river to the plains. All we need are some able-bodied men to dig a small irrigation channel. Then, once the plains have been sufficiently watered, we block off the channel, returning the flow to normal. It shouldn't take long. The farmers will have their crops watered, while the fishermen can return to work after a few days. Everyone wins."

"How . . . How did you think of this?" Andersen asked. "I am truly astounded, Majesty. It is only your first day, and yet you have come up with the most ingenious solutions to our most pressing matters. It's like . . . It's like you've done this for years."

Elsa brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, grimacing as she remembered it was brown now. "I . . . I guess I've just spent a lot of time . . . _thinking _about how to be queen," she said.

"Are . . . Are you all right, Majesty?" Andersen asked.

Elsa smiled at him. "Of course, Minister. Why do you ask?"

Andersen smiled. "You just seem . . . happier than I've seen you in a long time. So peaceful. So content."

Elsa nodded. "I feel . . . I feel like, for the first time, I'm who I was born to be. I'm not afraid anymore, Andersen. I don't have to be."

Andersen gestured to the doorway. "I think, Majesty, you have someone here who would like to see you."

Elsa looked up, a grin breaking out on her face. "Hey!"

Anna ran up to her, embracing her. "Hey yourself, 'Your Majesty'!" She beamed at her older sister. "How are things going? How is your first day?"

"Wonderful." Elsa looked at Anna, taking in her features. "I mean it, Anna. Everything is perfect. Better than I ever could have expected!"

"That's wonderful!" Anna said. She looked at Elsa. "You look . . . You look incredible! I mean it. I haven't seen you this happy in years!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Elsa paused, her brow furrowing. "Anna, do you remember anything . . . unusual happening when we were little? Did I . . . Did I keep my distance from you for any reason?"

"Are you kidding?" Anna took Elsa's hand. "You really are a bit frazzled, aren't you? You know we've been together for years! We do _everything _together." She frowned. "Don't tell me now that you're queen you want to stop being so close."

"No, of course not!" Elsa said, rising. "Just the opposite. I . . . I want to stay close to you, the way we were meant to be. It's what I've always wanted."

Elsa paused, her mind suddenly growing cloudy. For a moment, she was certain she could hear a small voice whispering in her ear. She shook her head, sending the disturbance back into the void that was her subconscious.

She laughed, throwing back her head in amusement. _I can't believe I actually thought I had a different life. That I had some kind of magical powers over ice and snow. Why would I possibly want that, when what I have now is perfect?_

Elsa was jolted back to reality by a loud explosion that thundered through the palace. _What . . . What could possibly . . .?_

Anna looked at Elsa, her eyes wide with fear. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Elsa said. She turned to Andersen. "I want our guards to seal off the front entrance to the palace. Whatever's happening, we mustn't let anyone—"

The throne room door exploded, large splinters and wooden fragments flying through the air. Involuntarily, Elsa and Anna dove to the ground, Elsa instinctively covering her younger sister, shielding her.

Heavy footsteps rang through the throne room. Elsa looked up to see a dozen men in black attire, swords drawn, their faces grim, unflinching.

The leader stepped forward. "Where is Queen Elsa? I wish to have an audience with her at once."

"How dare you!" Andersen stood before the leader, his face red with rage. "Queen Elsa is not here at the moment! What right do you have to just barge into our land without—"

"Silence, old man!" The leader struck Andersen, backhanding him across the face, sending the minister flying across the room. Sneering, the leader looked down at the two frightened women. "Now, then. Which of you is Queen Elsa?"

He bent down, grabbing Anna by her hair, pulling her to her feet. "Is it you?" He looked her over. "You look awfully young to be queen." His eyes darkened, a cold smile forming on his lips. "I can think of several other uses for you, however. Perhaps we should get better acquainted . . ."

Anna could barely contain her terror. She looked at Elsa, silently pleading for help. "No," she whispered. "Please, no! Don't!"

"Leave her alone!" Elsa rose, facing the leader. "Release her at once! I am the one you want!"

The leader complied, shoving Anna aside. "Now then, _that _is more like it. You look much more like a queen to me."

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. State your business at once!"

The leader laughed. "Our business? Your Majesty, let me make the situation a little clearer to you. We are in the business of . . . how do you say . . . hostile takeovers. If we see something we want, we simply take it." He brought his sword to Elsa's throat. "Have I made my _point_?"

"Elsa," Anna whispered. "Just give him what he wants! Please!"

Elsa's eyes darkened. "I will not be intimidated by you, foreigner," she said. "You do not scare me in the least."

Involuntarily, Elsa raised her hand, as if expecting something to happen. She glanced down, realizing that she looked like an absolute fool. _What are you doing? Why did you do that? Did you think your hand would intimidate him? What is _wrong _with you?_

_I . . . I thought . . . Something isn't right! I should be able to do . . . _something_!_

Elsa staggered backwards, clutching her head, her mind at war with itself.

The leader of the attackers laughed. "Well, then. I guess this is easier than I thought." He gestured to two of his lieutenants. "Take the queen and the princess away. You may do what you will with them, but do not kill them. They may yet serve a greater purpose."

Anna cried out as one of the attackers took hold of her, pinning her arms behind her. "Elsa! Elsa, help me! Don't let him violate me! _Please, Elsa!_ _Help me!_"

Elsa collapsed to the floor, her head throbbing, her mind a jumbled, confused mess.

_You can't do anything! It's hopeless! You never had any special abilities! It wasn't real!_

_ NO! _the other part of her mind screamed. _Don't listen to them! _This _is the illusion! Fight through it! You have the power! You _know _you do! Use it! Break free!_

The voices continued their argument, each side fighting with the other for dominance. _Give up! You can't win! . . . NO! Fight! Remember! . . . Shut up! You can't do anything! You're worthless! . . . Remember! Remember who you are! Remember Alúvelin, Valanda, Kristoff, _Arberish_. Remember Anna . . . Remember _the babies_!_

Elsa's head snapped up, her eyes widening. _Arberish? He . . . He's real! I . . . I _love _him! And Anna . . . Her babies are real! They _need _me! What am I doing?_

"Get up, Your Majesty!" The attacker grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Get away from me!" Elsa cried, pushing him away, desperately trying to sort out the chaos reigning in her own mind.

Enraged, the attacker swung his fist, connecting with her jaw, sending her to the ground once more. "Do not try that again, you stubborn bitch!" he spat, kicking her repeatedly.

"Elsa! Elsa, please!" Anna cried, her attacker dragging her toward the throne room door. "Help me!"

Elsa lay on the floor, shaking her head, trying to quell the chaos that still raged within her mind. She cried out in pain as over and over and over again her attacker kicked her, knocking the wind from her lungs, bruising her torso.

_It's over! Just accept it! You can't do anything!_

_ NO! _the defiant voice screamed in her brain. _You have to remember! You have a life! A _good _life worth fighting for, with people who love you! Fight back! Fight back!_

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Elsa pulled herself to her knees, desperately trying to reconcile the two disparate storms assaulting her senses.

_GIVE UP! _the one voice roared. _IT'S OVER!_

_NO, ELSA! REMEMBER! REMEMBER! REMEMBER!_

Elsa stretched her arms out, a single name burning like a flame in her brain, growing stronger and stronger. "ISARN!" she screamed. _Where did that come from? _Suddenly, memories surged through her mind, overwhelming her, rising to the surface. "FATHER! FORGIVE ME! GIVE ME BACK MY BIRTHRIGHT! PLEASE!"

Her attacker and the leader stared at her, confounded. "Oh, to hell with it," the leader said. "Just kill her now and be done with it."

"NO!" Anna screamed, fighting to escape. "Elsa! Elsa! NO!"

The maelstrom in Elsa's mind suddenly cleared. A familiar feeling welled up inside of her, filling her, soothing her. _Remember! Remember! Remember! REMEMBER!_

Her attacker raised his sword, prepared to sever the queen's head from her body. He brought the blade down, the iron sword whistling as it moved through the air.

"NO!" Anna screamed, turning her eyes away in horror.

The blade rang out as it met resistance. The attacker's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What . . . What the hell . . .?!"

Elsa stood tall, her hands glowing blue, the blade impaled upon a blue sphere surrounding her palms. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the man with unbridled fury. "Didn't your mother ever warn you . . . about the dangers . . . of playing . . . with _ice_?!"

Forcefully, she extended her arms, flinging them to her sides. Ice and snow poured into the throne room, shattering the windows, flying toward the invaders. A furious burst of wind poured over the room, flinging the remaining attackers back against the walls. Their screams of pain filled the hall as they slumped to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed to her sister, holding her tightly. Without warning, Anna brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Elsa! Your hair . . . Your eyes . . . Look!"

Elsa bent down, picking up a shard of glass from the nearby shattered window. Trembling, she brought the glass in front of her face. A tear flowed down her cheek as she saw her face, her _own _face, her features exactly as she remembered them, her eyes blue once more, her hair the purest blonde imaginable.

A moan of pain rang throughout the throne room. Elsa and Anna turned, finding the leader on the floor, attempting to crawl away in disgrace.

Elsa reached him in two long strides. She grabbed the man by his collar, hoisting him before her face.

"You almost had me," she said, her voice cold, harsh. "I almost fell for it. But then I remembered the people in my life. The people I love . . . the people who love me! You could _never _take that away from me, no matter how hard you tried. _That _is why you failed."

She dropped the man to the floor, closing her eyes. Blue light flowed over her, modifying her clothing, shaping it into her familiar blue snow dress. She looked to the ceiling, fist raised in defiance. "I am Elsa of Arendelle, the Snow Queen, daughter of Isarn, the _ice bærer_! I have proven myself to you. Now, end this illusion, before I end it for you!"

The throne room began to slowly fade, hard, cold rock appearing where brick and wood had stood moments before.

"Elsa?" The illusory Anna looked at Elsa, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. "But you are not really my sister. You're just an illusion sent to try to trick me. It's time for you to go."

"I know." Anna looked at her, a strange expression on her face. "But before I do, I just wanted to say . . . You are truly worthy of the Sacred Jewels. Bear them well. May you use them to guide this Continent to a golden age of peace and prosperity."

"I will," Elsa said softly. "I swear."

Anna smiled, fading into nothingness. "God be with you . . ."

Elsa looked around, seeing the open door hewn into the rock. She moved through it, eager to escape the confines of the chamber.

* * *

"I'm here," Elsa said as she exited the tunnel. "I made it."

"Elsa!" Anna took her hand, holding it tightly. "You're all right! We were all so worried when you didn't make it out!"

Elsa smiled. "It's all right, Anna. I just . . . I was just delayed a little, nothing more." She kissed her sister on the cheek. "It's good to see you again." She brought her head to Anna's abdomen, kissing it. "And it's so nice to see you two as well." Her greeting was rewarded with two mighty kicks, causing Anna to wince. "Sorry," Elsa said. "Sorry about that!"

She looked about the group, smiling as she saw Kristoff, Alúvelin, Valanda. She moved toward the man standing at the rear of the party.

"You . . .You're not hurt?" Arberish asked, looking Elsa over.

"I'm all right," Elsa said. "I . . . I just . . . I was wondering if you would let me . . . I mean . . ."

Burying her nerves, Elsa leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on Arberish's cheek. The _brann wielder's _face flushed slightly. Elsa backed away, her ears burning with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "That . . . That was uncalled for. I shouldn't have . . ."

Before she could say anymore, Arberish took her hands, pulling her close to him. He cupped one hand around the back of Elsa's head, kissing her intensely on the lips.

Elsa's eyes closed as she allowed Arberish's warmth to flow through her. She no longer cared what anyone else said or thought. This _is what I want, _she thought. _This feels so right!_

Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda looked on in astonishment. "Did you know about this?" Anna whispered.

"No," Alúvelin and Valanda replied. "Not at all."

"Ladies," Kristoff said, holding up his hands. "Let's give them some privacy, all right?"

"It's okay, Kristoff," Elsa said, turning back to the group. "We . . . We'll explain later. Right now, though, we have to finish our task." She looked at the ceiling. "Where are you? We've done as you've asked. We've completed the challenges. Now, where are the Jewels?"

A hole formed in the wall before them, rock descending into the ground. _"Proceed," _the voice said. _"You have come farther than I ever anticipated. You truly are worthy of guarding the Tritastónende. Proceed into the next chamber. Your long-desired prize awaits you there."_

Elsa turned to the rest of the party. "We've finally made it!" she said softly. "Now, let's finish what we came here for. Let us become the new guardians of the Sacred Jewels!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17: Jewels

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jewels**

"What is this?" Anna asked, confused. "There's nothing here but another wall!" She looked at Arberish. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Patience, Highness," Arberish said. "Remember the poem? The Door of Light will not appear until the equinox begins."

"And when will that be?" Anna asked. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I've lost all track of time in here. What if we're already too late? What if . . . What if we've missed it?"

"We haven't," Elsa said. "It is almost upon us, but we haven't missed it."

"How can you tell?" Alúvelin asked, looking at Elsa incredulously.

Elsa smiled at her older sister. "I . . . I don't know," she said. "But ever since the last challenge, I've felt . . . different. More aware. More confident. More certain than I have ever been. I can't explain it, but I . . . I can _sense _things I couldn't before." She closed her eyes, stretching out her hand to the wall. "Can you feel it, Alúvelin?" she whispered. "Can you feel it, Arberish? It's beckoning, waiting for us, ready to come forth."

The rest of the group looked at each other, their faces tinged with concern.

"Elsa, I . . . I don't know what you think you feel," Anna said, "but none of us can—"

"Shhh!" Elsa silenced the group. "It's coming!" Her eyes remained closed, her face brightening in anticipation. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

Without warning, a brilliant flash of illumination filled the chamber. Anna cried out, shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

Elsa's eyes remained closed. In her mind's eye, she could see the light cascading down the rock wall, dividing into rays, forming a large door. Ancient symbols appeared on the rock, the beautiful runes shimmering with an intense, unnatural glow.

The light subsided, leaving only the shining outline of the Door in its wake. Elsa opened her eyes, smiling.

"I told you," she said, turning to the others. "We didn't miss it."

Valanda moved to the door, her eyes wide. "This is . . . This is _incredible_! I never thought I would actually see the Door of Light!" Her gaze fell upon the ancient writing. She studied it, reading the text, nodding in understanding.

"What does it say?" Kristoff asked. "What do we need to do?"

"We don't do anything," Valanda replied. "It simply reads, _'Thou who hast proven thy worth, enter now and claim the three Sacred Jewels, as one, for thine own.'_" She gestured to Elsa. "I believe the honor is yours, Elsa. You . . . You're the reason we have made it this far."

Elsa stepped forward, her hands glowing blue. Gently, she placed her palms on the two impressions on either side of the crack dividing the double doorway. Blue light and ice flowed from her, coursing over the door. A loud whistling sound filled the chamber. The blue light swirled, combining with the white glow emanating from the door. With a loud _crack, _the double doors swung open, revealing a large, gaping entryway.

"You did it!" Alúvelin whispered, embracing her sister. "You actually did it!"

"It was nothing," Elsa said, modestly shrugging her shoulders. She gestured to the open door. "Now, let's go! We're finally here!"

Valanda and Kristoff moved through the doorway, following Alúvelin. Anna came next, moving slowly, taking deep breaths.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked, taking her sister's hand, steadying her.

"I . . .I'll be fine," Anna said. "I think I'm going to need a nice long rest after we're finished here." She groaned as both babies unleashed another short assault on her abdomen.

"Don't worry," Elsa said. "I'll make sure you get all the rest you need. After all, we want these two to be comfortable and well-rested when they are born, don't we?" She kissed Anna's belly, smiling. "Now, go on ahead. Arberish and I will be right behind you."

Anna looked at Elsa, smiling knowingly. "Just . . . Just so you know, Elsa . . . Not that you need my permission or anything, but . . . I just want you to know that I . . . that I approve. Of you and Arberish, I mean."

Elsa's ears burned. "Really? You don't think . . ."

"No, I don't," Anna said. "I . . . I'm a little surprised, but in a good way. I . . . I want you to be happy, Elsa. You deserve to find someone who will love you for who you are, who won't try to change you. Someone who respects you."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, her attempt at an embrace stymied somewhat by Anna's belly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "We'll be waiting for the two of you in there." She exited the room, leaving Elsa alone with Arberish.

The mercenary-turned-minister moved forward, taking Elsa's hand. "I . . . I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. I shouldn't have . . . I mean, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that, without your permission. It was presumptuous of me. I had no right to—"

Arberish's attempt at an apology was silenced by Elsa's lips meeting his own. The queen leaned into the _brann wielder, _her eyes closed, not wanting the moment to ever end. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away, smiling. "Does that answer your question?"

Arberish nodded. "I . . . I just want to be certain, Majesty—"

"Elsa." The queen took his hand, holding it gently. "I want you to call me Elsa."

"I'm sorry. I want to be certain, _Elsa_, that this is what you want. That you truly would want to be with me, even though—"

"Yes," Elsa said. She looked Arberish in the eyes. "During my challenge, I realized something. These feelings I've had for you . . . I have had them for quite some time. This isn't just a first infatuation. I . . . I want to _be _with you, Arberish, in every sense of the word. I want to spend my life with you because . . . because every moment I have to spend away from you is unbearable. I can't stand not being near you. I feel so . . . so empty. I almost lose myself without you, Arberish." She brought her hand to Arberish's cheek, noticing that he did not flinch at all at the chill of her touch. "Because I _love _you."

Relief flooded Arberish's heart and mind. "I feel the same way, Elsa. I've known for so long . . . so long indeed, even though I've tried to deny it. I love you as well." He frowned. "But your people . . . What will they think? What will they say? I am not royalty, nor am I . . ." He turned away, cursing the streaks of gray running through his hair, the stress lines that littered his face. "How will they ever accept that you could love someone like me?"

Elsa laughed. "If they can accept the fact that their queen is able to summon ice and snow, I think they can accept that I'm in love with you." She turned Arberish to face her once more. "Don't you see? I'm tired of living in fear of what others may think. I don't care anymore. I am going to do what my heart tells me is right. And right now, it's telling me that I was meant to belong to you."

Arberish placed Elsa's face within his hands, pulling her close, kissing her forehead, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, marveling at how calm she was. Neither of them moved, content to simply be in each other's presence.

A cry of astonishment filled their ears. Arberish pulled away, turning toward the open door. "We'd better go see what's going on. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound like it is good at all."

* * *

"I . . . I don't understand!"

Alúvelin looked before her, confusion on her brow. "This? _This _is what we've worked so hard for . . . suffered so much to obtain? _This?!_"

The six were huddled within a small antechamber, the only light being supplied by a pair of torches mounted on the wall. Before them, elevated slightly, was a small table, an altar on which lay three large, dull, lifeless rocks. Nothing about them indicated that they possessed any unique or special properties. No shine emanated from within, no glow burst forth when the light landed upon them. For all outward appearances, the stones looked no different than ordinary rocks one might find in countless locations throughout the Continent.

Anna shook her head. "This can't be what we've come so far for. It just can't! We must be missing something!" She turned to Arberish, eyes full of despair. "Please tell us there's something more we must do!"

Arberish was crestfallen. "I . . . I have nothing to offer, Your Highness. This . . . The legends said nothing about this."

"Mother?" Alúvelin took Valanda's hand, holding it tightly. "Did the scrolls tell you anything? What must we do to restore the stones? Do you know?!"

"No," Valanda whispered. "I . . . I am as stunned as all of you. I did not expect this at all."

"Maybe . . ." Kristoff said. "Maybe their power is gone. What if they've been locked away for too long? What if they no longer shine because they've been missing for such a long time? What if . . . What if there is nothing special about them anymore?"

"Well," Anna said. "At least now, the invaders won't be able to use them to destroy the Continent. We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"No," Alúvelin said. "But when they find them like this, they are going to be livid. They will unleash their fury upon any race they deem responsible, with or without the power of the Jewels." She looked toward the door to the antechamber. "They've got to be within the caverns by now. It is only a matter of time before they find this and . . . and . . ."

Anna groaned, fighting the familiar pain that ran through her. "After everything we've done, for it to end like this . . . I just can't believe it!"

Elsa looked at the altar, staring at the dull rocks, studying them. "I think . . . I think they just need . . . I _know _that's what it is!" Something was telling Elsa to approach the altar, to hold the jewels in her hands. Wordlessly, she moved forward.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Alúvelin asked. "Don't you see it's a waste of time? The ancient power is gone. The Jewels are no more!"

"No," Elsa replied. She lifted one of the stones, its weight burdensome in her hand. "They are not powerless at all. They're just sleeping." She picked up the second jewel, cradling it gently in her arms. "Can't you see it? Can't you see the power radiating from them, just waiting to summoned?"

Arberish walked to the altar, standing next to Elsa. "Can you really see something?" he asked. "You can truly see the power still contained within them?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "All they need is to be brought together by someone who is worthy. That's what the inscription on the door meant." She nodded toward the final stone. "Can you help me?"

Arberish lifted the third stone, setting it in Elsa's arms next to the others. Nothing happened. The stones remained colorless, devoid of life.

"I . . . I'm sorry," Arberish whispered. "It was a valiant effort, but—"

The three stones suddenly began to glow, radiating from the inside, the light pulsating, growing stronger. Elsa's eyes went wide as the light suddenly burst forth from each stone, the light from one flowing into its siblings, forming a circle of pure magnificence.

The rest of the party watched in astonishment as Elsa was consumed by the glorious light. Her form disappeared, the entire altar bathed in ethereal luminesce.

Then, just as it had begun, the light disappeared. Elsa was visible once more, her arms trembling in awe. She turned to Arberish, smiling. "Look!" she whispered.

The stones shone brilliantly, every ray of light erupting forth into thousands of tiny pinpoints. The Jewels were no longer dull and colorless. Each now pulsed with its own bright hue: one red, one blue, one green.

"You did it!" Anna cried, rushing toward the altar, hardly believing what she had seen. "You did it!"

"Excellent work."

An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind them. The six turned around, astonished, overwhelmed.

Standing before them was a being of indescribable beauty. He resembled a man, but no man ever lived who possessed the perfection of his form, the reverential aura he radiated. Light shone from him, adding to the unearthly impression he set forth.

"Who . . . Who are you?" Valanda asked, finally finding her voice. "Are you here to take the Tritastónende for your own? You cannot have them!" She moved in front of Elsa, her hands red with flame.

"No," the being said, his voice indescribably wonderful, his laugh the purest sound any of the party had ever heard. "Nothing of that sort at all. I am here to congratulate you, nothing more."

"What are you?" Kristoff asked. "You are no man. To what race do you belong?"

The being smiled. "I'm the one who has been testing you this entire time." He held up his hands. "Please, forgive me for being so cruel at times, but it was the only way I could be certain that you . . . _all _of you . . . were truly worthy of claiming the Tritastónende." He laughed. "I never thought this day would come. I do not know exactly what to say."

"You still haven't answered our question," Alúvelin said, joining her mother in front of Elsa, her eyes wary. "Who . . . or _what _are you?"

"I am one of the Maíreth, the ancient guardians created by Almighty Vandrínereth so long ago to serve Him, to assist Him in the care of His Creation. For centuries, it has been my humble task to safeguard the Tritastónende, to ensure they do not fall into the hands of those who seek only to use their power to destroy." A pained look crossed his brow. "Many tried to claim them in the beginning. Many almost made it to where you are now. But they all were unworthy in one fashion or another." He smiled, the radiance threatening to overwhelm the party. "But you! You are the first who have succeeded!"

Elsa looked at the being. "Do you have a name? What are we to call you?"

The Maíreth laughed again. "I have had many names, given to me by many different races. But the one I like the most, the one that I have adopted as my true title, is Gábriel, 'Messenger of Truth.'"

Gábriel moved before Elsa, his shining hands gently caressing the Sacred Jewels. "Before you go, you must know what it exactly you have been entrusted with. First, you must understand that the Jewels each have a life force of their own. They are not tools to be exploited at your whim. Rather, you must convince them to use their power to assist you in accomplishing what you desire. Only by realizing this important truth can you truly unlock their full power."

Gábriel lifted the red stone, the light within swirling like flame. "This is Valdránavish, Master of Earth. With one breath, he can smite the land, molding it as he sees fit, conforming it to his will. Entire continents can be uprooted if he so chooses. Barren lands can be made fertile, green lands turned to ash at his command. His is a dangerous force that can either uplift or devastate, depending on how you work with him."

He set Valdránavish back in Elsa's arms, gingerly removing the blue jewel. "Elenóreweth," he said. "Mistress of Water. Her will can persuade oceans to rise and fall, rain to fall from the heavens, floodwaters to consume the land. Use her wisely and with great care, for her fury has brought about the fall of many great nations of the past."

The green gem came into Gábriel's hand. "The last of the three is Vinderdrómethen, Lord of the Winds. He is a mischievous one, the least mature of the three. Do not, I beg of you, unleash him without the strictest of instructions. For he is like the wind itself: free-spirited, undisciplined, wild, lustful for life. His power may aid you in your time of greatest need, but seek his assistance only in the direst of circumstances, for he has been known to leave a trail of destruction in his wake."

Gábriel returned the stone to Elsa's possession. "You will need this to carry them," he said. A large, plain sack appeared before them. "This is hardly a vessel worthy of carrying items of such power," the Maíreth said, "but we do not want to draw attention to yourselves as you journey homeward."

Elsa carefully laid the three Jewels within the sack, tying the top closed. Arberish lifted the sack, placing it over his shoulder.

Gábriel smiled. "I hope the Tritastónende will be safe in your care. You have an awesome responsibility upon you now. Remember their power. Remember the care and wisdom required to manage them."

"We will," Elsa said. "We seek only to keep them safe from those who would use their power to destroy this land."

Gábriel gestured toward the wall behind him. An opening appeared, a long staircase of rock just beyond. "This will lead you out of the caverns, returning you to the trail just outside the Vindervallen. You should be able to easily retrieve your horses from where you left them, then bear the Jewels back to your homeland."

The Maíreth raised his hands, holding them over the party. "I invoke the blessings of the Almighty God upon you. May your journey be safe, may your horses be swift." He turned to Anna. "May your children be born into a world of peace and safety, where violence between nations is no more, where all is as the Almighty God intended."

Gábriel bowed before them. "My task is now complete. I will return to the Sacred Halls of my Father, where I will eagerly await His next command. Farewell, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and companions. Be wise! Be powerful! Be courageous!"

The Maíreth vanished, the light within the antechamber returning to the dull glow provided by the torches.

Kristoff pointed toward the stairs. "Who's ready to leave? I know I am."

* * *

The party ascended the stairs quickly, eager to put the caverns behind them. Occasionally, the six had to stop to allow Anna to rest, but it was not long before they reached the summit of their climb. Before them stood a tunnel, light streaming from the other side.

"We made it!" Anna cried. "Finally!"

Alúvelin turned to her younger sister. "Are you all right? That was a lot of climbing for you."

"I'm fine!" Anna insisted. "I'm so glad to be out of there, I'm actually looking forward to riding my horse again."

Kristoff feigned astonishment. "Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?"

"Oh, stop it," Anna said. "I've walked enough over the past few hours to last two pregnancies, thank you very much."

Before anyone could stop her, Anna disappeared into the tunnel, her footsteps echoing behind her. The rest of the party followed after her, eager to feel sunshine upon their faces once more.

As they moved through the tunnel, a strange sensation rang in the back of Elsa's mind. She tried to ignore it, but the further they progressed, the more intensely it bothered her.

"Something's wrong," she whispered to Arberish. "I don't know how I know, but something's not right!"

The warning suddenly erupted into a furious scream in her ears. _Turn back! Turn back! Hurry! Stop her! STOP HER!_

"Anna!" Elsa cried, rushing ahead, trying to catch up with her sister before she exited the tunnel. "Anna! Turn around! Something's wrong! Something's—"

But Anna had already disappeared through the tunnel exit, as had Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda. Elsa forced herself through, prepared to grab her companions and return to the tunnel—

Something sharp, metallic pressed against her throat. She was pulled from the exit forcefully, thrown to her knees next to Anna and Kristoff, Alúvelin and Valanda not far from them, sharing the same fate.

"Elsa? Elsa, what's—"

Arberish's voice was silenced as he, too, was captured, forced next to Elsa.

A large group of men stood before them, far too many to count. Their faces were marked with smiles of greed, their eyes staring eagerly at their prisoners.

"You were right," one of them said, turning to the hooded man at the front of the small army. "They found them for us after all! All we had to do was wait!"

_Oh, no! _Elsa's face lost all color. She looked to her companions, their eyes full of sorrow as they realized what they had done. _We led them straight to us! We've delivered the Jewels right into their hands._

The hooded man moved forward, kneeling before Elsa and Anna. His face was obscured by the shadow cast by his cloak's hood. A mirthless laugh escaped from his throat. "Well, well. If it isn't the Snow Queen of Arendelle herself, and her younger sister, to boot!" He leaned forward, his chin now mere inches from Elsa's face, the stubble on his face shining red in the brilliant sunlight. "You have no idea just how _long _I have waited for this moment!"

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, her face defiant, her eyes blazing with contempt. "Stop hiding. Be a man and show us who you are. Or are you nothing more than a coward?"

The man laughed, pulling back his hood, his features now fully visible in the noonday sun. Involuntarily, Elsa and Anna let out cries of astonishment, not believing what they were seeing.

_"You!"_

* * *

**AN: I have enjoyed creating the mythology behind the Jewels so much. Hopefully, it shows through in the text. More to come!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Vengeance

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Vengeance**

Anna stared at the man, not believing what she was seeing. "Hans?" she whispered. "What are you . . . How are you . . .?"

The man smiled, his eyes dark with barely-suppressed rage. "So, you _do _remember me after all. I'm touched, actually." He motioned toward her swollen abdomen. "Clearly, you wasted no time in moving on." He gestured toward Kristoff. "Is this the lucky father-to-be?" He moved to Kristoff, his face grim. "Tell me: Did you have to work hard to win her? Or was she still so desperate for love that she fell into your arms, promising you her undying devotion, spreading her legs so eagerly you simply couldn't—"

"Go to hell!" Kristoff spat, lunging forward, prepared to strangle the man. He cried out in pain as his body was sharply pulled backwards by the guard standing behind him. The guard brought his staff down furiously on Kristoff's knee, forcing him back to the ground.

"Temper, temper!" Hans chided. He looked back at Elsa. "How in the world did someone so . . . unrefined receive your blessing, when you wouldn't even consider granting it to me? Or perhaps you didn't approve at all, but because of your little whore of a sister's predicament—" He moved back to Anna, running a gloved hand over her belly, feeling her flinch as he touched her. "You simply overlooked her indiscretion, not wanting scandal to fall upon your precious Arendelle."

Alúvelin could take no more of the stranger's character assassination toward Anna. "They're _married, _you idiot!" she snarled. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care! You have _no right _saying these things to her! She has done nothing to you—"

"She has done _everything _to me!" Hans roared, his face nearly as red as his hair and stubble. "Both of them!" He stood before Elsa, lowering himself onto one knee, staring her directly in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I have suffered because of you? _Do you?!_"

"Enlighten me," Elsa replied, her voice as cold as ice. "Whatever misery you've endured, you have brought upon yourself because of your own actions. You tried to usurp my throne! You tried to take over Arendelle!"

"And I nearly succeeded!" Hans stood, pacing back and forth. "It would have been my greatest triumph! But, _no_! Both of you had to survive when you should have died. You _exposed _me in front of everyone, sent me away in disgrace! Do you have any idea what those heartless bastards that call themselves my brothers did to me the moment I returned home?" He stepped closer, revealing deep scars imbedded upon his face. Part of his left ear was missing, as were several teeth. "They put me in the deepest cell in our dungeon. They gave those sadists they call dungeon masters free reign to treat me like an animal! _Worse _than an animal!" He untied the knot on the front of his tunic, revealing his bare chest, covered in scars, shiny pink flesh testifying to the horrific assaults with hot iron to which it had been subjected. "Day after day, week after week, month after month . . . The things they did to me . . . Terrible, unspeakable things!"

Hans's face turned white momentarily, his body involuntarily shuddering at the horrific memories. He inhaled, regaining his composure, his eyes burning with anger once more. "The only thing that kept me alive, kept me sane, was the desire for vengeance that grew stronger by the day. I allowed it to sustain me, to fuel me, to motivate me, until, at last, the opportunity came when my guardians made a simple mistake. They thought I was unconscious, that I couldn't see them. They hesitated a moment too long before locking my cell. In that moment, I sprang forward, strangling them, showing them no more mercy than they showed me." His hands shuddered as he recalled the feeling of their throats slowly being crushed under his assault.

"After my escape, I wandered aimlessly throughout the Southern Lands, alone. Only one thought burned within my mind: my desire to avenge my sufferings by destroying the woman responsible for my torment. But how? How could I, alone, possibly contend with the Snow Queen of Arendelle? Should I attempt an attack, I would surely be captured or killed before landing a blow against you.

"Then, by chance—or perhaps by Fate's design, who can truly say?—I happened upon a man who possessed incredible knowledge of the ancient legends of this world. He had heard of the mysterious power the Queen of Arendelle possessed and deduced that she must be one of the _ice bærers _of the Continent,a race all to the South thought had died off centuries ago. I laughed when he told me, certain he was mistaken, but then . . . that was the moment he proved his worth. He revealed he was in possession of a collection of ancient scrolls containing the most closely-guarded secrets of the Continent and its peoples, scrolls that only he and a very small handful of living men could read. Scrolls that revealed that, to my astonishment, the _ice bærers _and their distant counterparts, the _brann wielders_, were not the products of legend, but were very real indeed, living in solitude throughout the Continent.

"Astounded, I begged him to reveal more secrets to me. He was reluctant at first, but, after some . . . _persuasion, _I finally convinced him to share with me the key to my vengeance: The Tritastónende, the all-powerful Sacred Jewels believed to be nothing more than myth for centuries, were, in fact, all too real, hidden deep within the western mountains of this very Continent."

Hans paused, wiping his brow. "I admit, I had grown fond of the man. It is unfortunate that only one of us could live who knew the secret of the Jewels, but, then, I couldn't have someone running off to warn others of what I was intending, now, could I? Unfortunate indeed, for in another life, we could have been allies . . ."

He shook his head, clearing his mind. "That was when I _knew _what I must do. Men from all over the world have lusted after the Sacred Jewels for centuries, ever since they disappeared. Thus, I recruited an army of mercenaries so power-hungry, so bloodthirsty, so lustful for glory that they would sublimate their collective will to my own in order to achieve immortality among their peoples by being among those who claimed the Sacred Jewels.

"However, one thing troubled me greatly. The scrolls the man translated for me warned that only a man with the purest of intentions would stand a chance at gaining access to the Tritastónende. Apparently, whoever hid the Jewels was quite self-righteous indeed, for they had ensured that only those who sought to claim the Jewels in the name of peace and nobility would be able to do so. Such simple-minded morality would surely make me and my men unworthy indeed."

He smiled. "But then, a brilliant idea rang through my mind, like a bell, clear as day. I knew that I could easily get my hands on the Sacred Jewels if I allowed someone of noble spirit to do the work for me!" He looked at Elsa, smiling darkly. "That is why I allowed the rumors of my army's strength to spread. That is why I planted moles within the villages throughout this miserable Continent. For, despite our short time together, I know you so well, Elsa. You're so self-sacrificing, so caring, so damn predictable! I _knew _that once you heard about my intentions, you would do anything to keep me from acquiring the Jewels, even going so far as to find them yourself! Then, all I would have to do is lead my army after you, then claim them for my own once you found them!"

Hans laughed. "I must say, though, you did not make it easy for us. Destroying the bridge across the chasm . . . that was clever indeed. Your little improvisation could have cost us dearly, were my men not so determined, so quick to travel to the next crossing point, so quick to catch up with you. And then, of course, before that, there was our little detour into the mountains. I was certain you would have been gone already, but I had to be sure. So, despite the approaching deadline of the equinox, we ventured toward the where the scrolls indicated the fire bearers had lived centuries before. And then, when we finally found it, when we discovered the obsidian fortress of the _brann wielders_, I knew I could not allow my men to pass by without a little visit. They require payment for their services, after all, and many were growing restless."

Alúvelin, Valanda, and Arberish looked at Hans, horror etched upon their faces. "What did you do?" Alúvelin whispered.

Hans snapped his fingers, recognition dawning upon him. "Of course! You . . . You must be the Empress of the _brann wielders._" A cruel smile fell upon his face. "A little presumptuous to call yourself 'empress,' isn't it, considering that your empire consists solely of a miserable little band of rock?"

Arberish was furious. "How _dare _you speak to Her Majesty this way!" he snapped, rising to his feet. "What did you do to our people?"

"Your people?" Hans snorted. "Please. By the time we arrived, they had all disappeared. A wise decision on your part, no doubt. My men would have slaughtered them indiscriminately. However, we could not leave without leaving a reminder of our presence."

"What did you do?" Valanda asked again, dreading the response. "What did you do?!"

Hans shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Alúvelin. "You may want to find a new empire to rule, Empress. Should you survive our encounter, which is highly unlikely, you will find your homeland quite . . . uninhabitable."

"No!" Alúvelin's voice was little more than a whisper. "You're lying! I . . . I don't believe you!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Hans said. "But, perhaps these will convince you that I speak the truth." He gestured to one of his men. The lieutenant brought forth a large sack, filled to the brim. "Show them."

The lieutenant opened the sack, emptying it onto the ground before Alúvelin's knees. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she recognized countless artifacts of her people, each a precious relic, laden with history. A large sword was the last item to fall to the ground.

"No!" Valanda shook her head in denial. "You couldn't have . . . That is Brandlegreth, the ancient weapon of the King." She looked to Hans, her face completely white. "Where . . . Where did you find this?!"

Hans smiled, holding the weapon in his hand. "I found it in some pathetic little shrine deep within your fortress. You know, your people seem to have an unnatural fascination with death. It is rather disturbing, frankly. So, we . . . cleaned house for you." He turned back to Elsa and Anna. "Have you ever had the opportunity to watch fire dance across rock, Elsa? Most say rock cannot be burned, but I have found that, with the proper incendiaries, it can be done. And what a sight it is . . ."

"You bastard!" Alúvelin threw herself at Hans, one hand glowing red, the other blue, prepared to turn him to ash and ice simultaneously. "I'll kill you myself for this!"

"Alúvelin!" Elsa cried out as one of Hans's guards, a rather large man, quickly blocked her sister's furious assault. The man swung the backside of his large axe, striking Alúvelin on the back of the head. The Empress collapsed, barely clinging to consciousness.

Hans stood over the fallen Empress. "Fire . . . and ice? Interesting." He looked at Elsa. "Very interesting, indeed . . ."

"Enough of your stories!" Elsa's voice was harsh, lacking in empathy. She stared Hans directly in the eyes. "We know what you want!"

"Of course you do," Hans said. "And now, I will gladly take them off your hands for you." He moved toward Elsa, smiling. "Now, if you please, tell me where the Tritastónende are."

_Arberish has them, _Elsa thought. _All Hans has to do is look behind him. It's hopeless!_

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Arberish glance at her, an unusual look on his face. Ever-so-subtly, he winked at her.

_What is he . . .? _Understanding dawned upon her._ Oh, I _love _him so much!_

Elsa looked at Hans, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. We haven't seen them. In fact, none of us know why you're wasting our time with your stories about Jewels in the first place. We have no interest in them whatsoever."

Hans frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Don't play games with me, Elsa. I know exactly why you are here. You went into the Vindervallen to find the Jewels. You _must _have succeeded! Now, _where are they?!_"

"Jewels? We weren't looking for any Jewels," Anna said, picking up on Elsa's train of thought. "We were just out for a nice stroll. You know, getting some fresh air." She glanced at her abdomen. "I have to stay healthy for the babies and all, you know. Right everybody?"

Kristoff, Arberish, and Valanda nodded, a chorus of affirmation agreeing with Anna.

Hans's eye twitched noticeably. "You . . . You would dare lie to me? I _know _you found the Jewels! It is the only way you could have exited the caverns! Tell me where they are, or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" Arberish asked. "You'll kill us?" He smiled. "You may think you're clever, son, but you clearly haven't thought this through. You're correct. We _have _found the Jewels, but while you were busy making my friends quite uncomfortable, I took the opportunity before I was discovered to hide them where you'll never find them, using an ancient magic that allows only me to see them. If you kill me, I'm afraid you'll _never _locate them. Ever." He shrugged. "Of course, if you're stupid enough to kill the only man who can help you, then I guess you don't deserve to wield the Jewels, anyway."

"You're . . . You're bluffing!" Hans said, thrusting a knife to Arberish's throat. "Tell me the truth! _Now!_"

Elsa flinched as the blade moved closer to Arberish's throat. Her beloved glared at her, his eyes silently commanding her not to give in. "It's your call, son," Arberish said. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Hans turned to Elsa, his eyes wild, bloodshot. "You would allow me to kill him, Elsa? Just like that? Don't tell me he means nothing to you!"

Elsa took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. "Like he said, Hans, it's your decision. But let me warn you: Arberish _never _bluffs. So if you kill him, none of us will ever find the Tritastónende. _Ever._"

Hans turned away from them, gesturing for his top two lieutenants to join him. As they consulted with each other, a barely-conscious Alúvelin took advantage of the opportunity to crawl back toward Elsa, her head throbbing in agony.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have been faster! I could have stopped this . . ."

"At what cost?" Elsa whispered back. "You would have become no better than he. You would have killed in anger. You would have fallen back into the darkness. You're better than that, Alúvelin. Don't let yourself lose your temper like that again."

Memories of the atrocities she had committed in her former life rang through Alúvelin's mind. "You're right," she whispered. "I . . . I could have become . . . _her _again! I . . . I could have . . ."

"But you didn't," Anna whispered. "You didn't. Don't dwell on it." The babies kicked once more, causing Anna to moan involuntarily in discomfort.

Hans turned around, his eyes suddenly glimmering with possibility. "Very well, old man," he said to Arberish. "I can tell you have no intention of telling me where the Jewels are. You leave me no choice."

He moved to Elsa, grabbing her braid, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. Anna screamed in terror as Hans brought his knife to her sister's flesh.

"Every man has a pressure point," Hans said. He gestured to Arberish. "Is this yours? How would you like to see blood spill from her throat? It would certainly add some color to her pale skin, now, wouldn't it?!"

Arberish started forward, then restrained himself. He stared at Elsa, fighting the wave of emotions running through his mind.

"Don't . . . do it!" Elsa cried out. "Don't tell him . . . anything!"

Arberish closed his eyes, forcing himself to be strong. He opened them again, looking Hans directly in the eyes. "I won't tell you. You will not break me." He nodded to Elsa. "If you kill her . . . If you kill any of us, it will not change the outcome. _Nothing _you do can convince us otherwise."

Hans cried out in anger, thrusting Elsa to the ground. He looked about the party, searching for something to use as a weak point. "I suppose all of you are willing to die to protect the Jewels?"

Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda knelt in silence, staring at Hans defiantly.

Hans was beside himself. Screaming, he thrust his knife into the ground, overcome with anger. A moan of pain from Anna brought him back to his senses. His brow furrowed, his face washed over with darkness. "You have left me no choice," he hissed. "I must show you just how far I am willing to go."

_Anna! Protect Anna! You have to help her! Do it NOW! NOW! _Warnings rang in Elsa's mind, threatening to overwhelm her.

Before any of them could react, he pulled Anna to her feet by her hair. Without a word, he ran his knife across her right palm. Anna cried out in pain as blood poured from her hand.

"NO!" Elsa screamed, terror running through her. The entire party was on their feet now, watching Hans in horror.

"DO NOT MOVE!" Hans roared. He brought the bloody knife to Anna's abdomen, slashing open her dress, revealing the pale flesh of her engorged belly. "I will cut her children from her womb if you do not tell me. I will make you watch as I slit their throats before they have a chance to take their first breaths. So I will ask you one more time: Where. Are. The. _Jewels?!_"

"ANNA!" Kristoff moved forward, but his guard restrained him, holding back the panicked man despite his flailing and kicking. "ANNA!"

Elsa shook her head, forcing the tears on the edge of her eyelids to remain buried. "Hans, _please! _Don't do this! The children are innocent! Even after all you've been through, you can't possibly do this!"

Hans glared at Elsa. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Elsa. The man you met in Arendelle, the man who desired power but still had a soul . . . he is dead now. I desire vengeance, Elsa. Vengeance against Arendelle. Vengeance against _you. _What better way than by killing your sister's children? Then you may experience but a small taste of the torment I have endured!"

Anna's face was white, her heart racing faster than she had ever felt before. "Elsa, please! Not my babies! Please, don't let him . . .!"

Hans lowered his knife, allowing the metal to run along Anna's smooth skin. The terrified princess cried out as she felt the coldness touch her flesh.

"My patience has run out," Hans said. He turned the blade over, prepared to plunge the weapon into Anna's abdomen. "Such a pity. You always were my favorite, Anna." He pulled back his arm, thrusting it forward, the blade speeding toward Anna's belly as the party watched, helplessly.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully, all of the exposition makes sense. More to come!**


	19. Chapter 19: Proposition

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Proposition**

"STOP!"

Hans's knife was mere centimeters from Anna's skin.

Elsa held her hands up, her eyes pleading with Hans. "Please! Don't hurt her! I . . . I give up!"

Hans stared at her, his eyes narrow, full of distrust. "Really? The mighty Elsa, the virtuous Queen of Arendelle, is going to hand over the Jewels just like that?"

"I swear!" Elsa said. "Just . . . Just don't hurt Anna. Don't hurt her babies! I'll give you anything you want as long as you don't hurt them."

Hans considered her words carefully, finally nodding in agreement. "You see, Anna?" he whispered into the terrified woman's ear. "Everyone has a weakness. _Everyone. _Sometimes, you just have to give them a little _push_—" He ran the dull end of his blade over Anna's abdomen, causing her to whimper in panic, while Elsa cried out in horror. ". . . A little push in order to make them see it."

Hans turned back to Elsa. "No kidding around now, do you understand? I want those Jewels, and I want them now."

Elsa nodded, slowly looking at Arberish. "Arberish, tell him where the Tritastónende are."

Arberish looked at her, uncertain. "Elsa, I . . . I agree we cannot allow Anna or her children to be killed, but . . . but are you sure this is the only way?"

Elsa met Arberish's gaze, her eyes full of sorrow. "We don't have any choice. None of us can attack him without hurting Anna as well. If . . . If you really love me, please, just show him where the Jewels are!"

Hans looked at Arberish, a strange expression upon his face. "If you _love _her . . .?" He suddenly smiled, understanding. "Of course!" He looked at Elsa, shaking his head. "I cannot believe it. The self-righteous Elsa has fallen in love . . . with _that, _no less!" A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "Have you always had an attraction to older men, Elsa? Because if I had known that was the way to bed you, I would have found—"

"Stop it!" Valanda glared at Hans, anger coursing through her spirit, astounded at the cruelty Hans was displaying toward both Elsa—the woman the girlish part of her still idolized—and her old friend. "Can't you just be _quiet _for once! We're about to give you what you want. Can't you just take that and be happy?!"

"I agree," Arberish said, reluctantly looking Hans in the eyes. "Release Anna, and I will show you where I have hidden the Tritastónende."

"No," Hans said, tightening his grip on Anna's hair. "That's precisely what you want me to do. I will not fall for that old trick. I will hold onto her until I see the Jewels for myself." He gestured to his lieutenants, to the guards watching the party. "In fact, _all _of us are going together to see whether or not the old man is telling the truth. That way, we shouldn't have to worry about any unwanted . . . surprises."

The exiled prince brought his knife to Anna's throat, gesturing toward Elsa and her companions with it. "After you, Elsa. Take us back into the tunnel. Show us where you have hidden the Jewels. I have waited this long for them. A little longer will not kill me."

Out of options, Elsa and the rest of the party turned and moved back into the tunnel, followed by Hans and Anna, along with their guards and Hans's lieutenants. The group moved until they were back at the apex of the stairway that led to the caverns below.

"Well?" Hans asked. "Where are they, old man? You had best not be lying to me. I am do not have the patience to stomach that at the moment."

Arberish sighed. "I am not lying. The jewels are, in fact, within this very room. All I need to do is dispel the concealment spell I used to disguise them."

Hans nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Have at it!"

Kristoff glared at Hans, his mind racing with various ways he could seriously injure the treacherous man. "First let Anna go. Then, Arberish will give you the Jewels."  
"I don't think so," Hans said. "Anna stays with me until I have all three Jewels in my possession."

Alúvelin's eyes narrowed. "How stupid do you think we are? The moment you have the Jewels you will simply kill her and her babies. You already admitted that it would be an incredible act of vengeance."

A thin smile graced Hans's lips. "I suppose you're just going to have to trust me."

"_That's _not going to happen any time soon," Kristoff spat.

Hans shrugged. "It makes no difference to me. But I will tell you this: If I don't see the three Jewels before me in another minute, I _will _kill the princess. That is not a threat. It is an assurance."

Elsa closed her eyes, her brow furrowed with pain, unable to think of an alternative. "Give him the Jewels, Arberish," she said. "Do it now, before Anna and the babies get hurt."

Arberish shook his head, his gaze locked upon Hans. "You are truly a coward," he said softly. "In my day, a man would rather have died than display the lack of honor you have shown. Threatening a defenseless woman . . . Being willing to murder innocent children . . ." His eyes burned with anger as he waved his hand. What had looked before like a wall of rock vanished, revealing a plain, unadorned sack. "Here are your precious Jewels, Your Highness!" he spat, tossing the sack toward Hans's feet. "I hope possessing them is truly worth everything you have done, every life you have destroyed, worth living with the consequences of your despicable actions. You are no man at all."

Eagerly, Hans shoved Anna toward Elsa, bending down to retrieve the sack. Elsa rushed forward, taking hold of her sister, preventing her from falling to the ground.

Anna could control herself no longer. The terror, the stress, the pain finally overwhelmed her. She sobbed uncontrollably, her entire body shaking as tears of sorrow fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, collapsing into Elsa's arms. She fought to express herself, her cries making it difficult to speak. "But . . . But he was going to . . . He almost . . . I was so scared for them, Elsa! I should have fought him, but I _couldn't_ . . . I was so weak . . . I couldn't let him hurt them!" She lowered her head, too ashamed to look Elsa in the eyes. "You wouldn't have given in like that," she whispered. "You would have fought him! You would have resisted!"

"No," Elsa said, stroking Anna's hair, pulling back slightly as Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda pulled close, each laying their hands on Anna. "If I was in your situation . . . If I was pregnant and he had threatened my babies, I would have done the exact same thing." She put her finger under Anna's chin, bringing her sister's eyes in line with her own. "You're not weak at all, Anna. You were so _brave_! You were willing to do whatever it took to protect them. _That's _what real courage is, Anna."

Elsa leaned forward, placing her ear against Anna's belly, listening. She sighed in relief as she heard and felt two strong heartbeats, felt two sharp kicks against her, each from different directions. "They're all right," she said, exhaling in relief. She brought her lips to Anna's abdomen. "Don't you two ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" she whispered. "Your poor Aunt Elsa can't take much more of this!"

Elsa stood, allowing Kristoff to embrace his wife, to comfort her as only he could. Valanda and Alúvelin followd her to Arberish. The _brann wielder _bowed his head, ashamed. "What have we done?" he whispered, watching as Hans gleefully tore into the sack.

"The only thing we could have done," Alúvelin said. "We could not allow him to murder Anna and her babies. If it had been any of the rest of us, it would have been different. But we _swore_ not to let anything happen to her." She looked at Elsa. "What do we do now?"

Elsa shook her head. "I . . . I don't know." She looked to the ceiling of rock. "We have failed in our responsibility. Gábriel trusted us to protect the Sacred Jewels, and look what has happened. We've just turned over the most devastating power the world has ever seen to a complete madman!"

Hans's face turned white, his hands shaking as he looked in the sack. "I . . . I can't believe it!" He reached in, pulling out the red stone—Valdránavish—holding it close to himself. "After all this time, after all the studying, all the planning, I am finally holding the Tritastónende in my own hands!"

He looked at Elsa, his eyes simultaneously light and dark. "Do you realize what this means, Elsa?" he asked, his face contorted in a grin of pure triumph. "I have _won_! Don't you see? Your power . . . _all _of your power . . ." He gestured toward the _brann wielders_, laughing defiantly. "None of it compares to what I hold in my hand! With their combined strength, I will bring Arendelle to its knees! I will have those simpletons you call your subjects begging me for mercy!"

Hans's eyes were now wide, his voice trembling, his face pale. "But why stop at Arendelle? Why, indeed, when I could rule the entire Continent? No, not just the Continent! The entire _world_! Who would dare oppose me while I possess the Jewels? At my command, nations would crumble, the waters would wash them away, the winds would scatter their ashes." He looked at Elsa once more. "Don't you see, Elsa? Look at what you have given me! I am now the master of this entire world! And there is no one to stop me!"

Elsa and her companions were speechless, realizing that, for all his bluster, Hans spoke the truth.

Arberish, however, refused to give up so easily. "If we all rush him together," he whispered to Elsa, "we might be able to take them back. We'd have to hurry, though!"

Elsa looked to Alúvelin and Valanda. They nodded, their hands glowing red.

"We must be fast," Elsa whispered, the ice circling her fingertips. "We only have one opportunity."

"NOW!" Arberish cried. The four rushed toward Hans, prepared to unleash their elemental strength upon the mad prince.

But Hans was prepared for them. He brought Valdránavish to his forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. The moment the cool stone made contact with his skin, a wave of energy burst through the cavern, sending Elsa, Arberish, Alúvelin, and Valanda flying backwards.

_"Who dares disturb my rest?" _a loud voice asked, ringing throughout the cavern. _"Distráberen slumbárena maíne?"_

Hans cackled with glee. "Valdránavish! You have slept for far too long, my friend. I have a proposition for you. One I believe you will find most interesting!"

Silence fell upon the chamber. Elsa brought herself to a sitting position, rubbing the welt on her head that now felt much, much worse. Wordlessly, she crawled to Arberish, helping him to sit.

"Are you all right?" Arberish asked softly.

"Of course I am," Elsa replied. "What about you? You . . . You bore the worst of it."

"I'll be fine," Arberish replied, wincing as he rotated his shoulder. "Maybe I _am _getting too old for this after all."

"Not for me," Elsa whispered, gently bringing her lips to his. She kissed him, pulling back after a moment. "We need to—"

_"I am listening." _Valdránavish's deep, booming voice filled the chamber once more.

"Wonderful." Hans rubbed his hands together, barely able to contain himself. "How would you like to help me reshape this Continent? Several kingdoms have become far too arrogant. They must be dealt with. Swiftly. Terribly. I need your assistance."

_"What have they done?" _Valdránavish asked. _"Surely, you would not ask this of me unless they had committed some type of heinous crime."_

"You needn't concern yourself with the details," Hans said. "I know all about you, Valdránavish. How long has it been since you have been permitted to unleash your energies freely? How long have you been forced to contain your power, to prevent yourself from being truly happy?"

Another imposing silence filled the room. _"Too long," _Valdránavish said. _"Far, far too long, indeed."_

"Exactly!" Hans cried. "I offer you an opportunity to be who you truly are! Valdránavish, Master of the Earth! I offer you an opportunity to prove to the world that you are not merely the product of legend, to remind everyone that you, and you alone, are the most fearsome force this world has ever seen!"

_"Yes!" _The stone pulsed with light, glowing ever brighter.

"No!" Elsa cried. "Please, Valdránavish! Don't listen to him!"

_"Who are you?!" _The life-force of the Jewel barreled into Elsa's consciousness. _"What can you offer me that he cannot?"_

"I . . . I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," Elsa said, unsure of what to say. "My people . . . They are among those this man wishes to destroy. They have done nothing to deserve this! I swear!"

"Ignore her!" Hans cried. "She is trying to sway you with her words! Don't listen to her, Valdránavish! She wants to restrain your power, rather than letting you be free!"

"No!" Elsa protested. "Please! Look!" She removed the Eden-stone ring from her finger, the blue gem glowing brightly. "Look! This ring I wear is an heirloom of Arendelle! It is made from a piece of your sister, Elenóreweth! I swear to you, Arendelle means no harm to anyone! Please, don't destroy her!"

_"None of you understand!" _the stone roared. _"I am Valdránavish the Terrible! I serve no Man! I am my own Master! I will do as _I _desire! And what I desire . . . is destruction! Take me to where I may exercise! It has been _so _long!"_

"Excellent!" Hans said. "I believe you and I will enjoy working together quite nicely!"

"No!" Elsa cried, making one final effort to sway the stone. "Please, don't! Think of the lives that will be lost. _Please!_"

The stone did not answer. Hans looked at Elsa, smiling.

"Sorry, Elsa. But my men, and the Jewels . . . we have a pressing engagement in Arendelle. And we can't have you following us, now, can we?" Hans and his men moved to the tunnel entrance. Raising the Jewel above his head, Hans cried out: "Valdránavish! I believe a demonstration of your power is in order! This woman . . . She doubts your might! _Show her _how wrong she is!"

_Take cover! Take cover! Do it now! DO IT! _Elsa could barely think over the warning sounds erupting in her brain.

A swirl of red light poured from the jewel. The chamber trembled, large cracks appearing in the ceiling. Valanda cried out as large chunks of rock began to fall upon them. Screaming in terror, Elsa and her companions took shelter wherever they could. The roar grew louder, the rumbling more intense. Dust from the fallen rock filled the room, blinding them, making them choke—

It was silent once more. Elsa opened her eyes, hardly daring to look around. Her heart sank as she saw what had happened.

The tunnel was completely impassible. Rocks lay before the entrance, as high as the chamber's ceiling.

"No!" Anna whispered, covering her mouth, letting out another moan of agony as her babies moved sharply within her.

"We're . . . We're trapped," Kristoff murmured, rubbing his eyes, hoping that what he saw was an illusion. But it was nothing of the sort. The rock remained before them, blocking their passage.

"What do we do now?" Alúvelin whispered. "They will go to Arendelle. They will find your people . . . _my _people in exile." She turned to Elsa. "What are we going to do?!"

Elsa shook her head. "I . . . I don't know. We . . . We have lost. There is nothing more we can do. We have failed in so many ways." She allowed Arberish to place a reassuring arm around her shoulder, shaking her head as she realized the magnitude of their blunder. "We have doomed this Continent. God, forgive us. God, forgive _me_!"

* * *

**AN: As we reach the home stretch, just a quick update. I will do the best I can to stay on schedule with my updates. Things have gotten a little crazy lately, so I don't know what's going to happen. I will do my best to continue doing one chapter a day, but I make no promises. I have ideas for Part Five already, so I need to spend some time going over my notes and rereading previous chapters of this story to make sure I set everything up for the next story that needs to be done in the last few chapters of this one. More to come!**


	20. Chapter 20: Eden-stone

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Eden-stone **

The chamber was eerily silent. No one knew what to say, for they knew nothing they could offer would eliminate the oppressive feeling of failure that permeated the room.

Alúvelin looked to Elsa, unsure of how to relieve her sister's misery, trying to find some way to convince her that what had happened wasn't her fault. She moved next to her, taking her hand. Arberish gracefully moved aside, leaving the two women alone.

"You can't blame yourself, Elsa," Alúvelin said. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is," Elsa whispered, not lifting her eyes. "If we hadn't left the mountains, none of this would have happened. Hans wouldn't have been able to claim the Jewels because he wouldn't have been worthy of them. Anna wouldn't be facing the end of her pregnancy in constant danger. We wouldn't be trapped here, helpless. Our people . . . yours and mine . . . they wouldn't be on the verge of extinction." She bit her lip, forcing herself to remain strong. "Every decision I make goes horribly, horribly wrong." She looked at Alúvelin, her eyes weary, her voice strained. "Why, Alúvelin? Why can't we just live in peace? Why does everyone I love have to suffer?"

The Empress tightened her grip on Elsa's hand. "If we hadn't left the mountains, we would all be dead right now. You heard Hans. He destroyed everything! It's because of you that my people are still alive."

"And now you have no homeland," Elsa replied. "You are exiles. Everything you held dear, everything sacred to you is now gone."

"Things can be replaced," Alúvelin said. "As much as my heart aches for our homeland's destruction, we can find a new land in which to dwell. But people . . . People are irreplaceable." She brought her hand to Elsa's cheek. "That is why we need to find a way out of here: to save Arendelle, to save what is left of the _brann wielders._"

"How?" Elsa asked. "How can we escape from here? Even if we combine our powers, it is impossible!"

Alúvelin turned to Arberish. "I saw you turn rock to magma during your trial. Is it possible you could do it again now?"

Arberish shook his head. "That was against a much smaller creature, when I was not already weakened from exhaustion. I . . . I cannot summon flame of that intensity at this time."

Anna, who had been listening to the conversation, groaned in pain. This wave, however, felt very different from what she had experienced before. "Valanda . . ." she whispered, her eyes closed as another burst of agony ran through her. "Something's . . . wrong!"

Valanda was by her side in an instant, Kristoff next to her, his eyes full of terror.

"Let me see," Valanda said, letting the heat from Anna's womb flow into her. She inhaled, shaking her head in astonishment. "I . . . I cannot believe this."

_"What?!" _Kristoff was close to panicking. "What's wrong now?!"

"Your _adameren_," Valanda replied. "They have become too large for Anna's womb to contain them much longer. She will begin the process of delivering them within a matter of hours."

Anna shook her head, her face pale. "That's . . . That's not possible! You said . . . You said it would still be several weeks . . .!" She cried out as a fresh torrent of pain cut through her abdomen.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Valanda said, her face creased with worry. "I do not know what lies ahead. All I know is that your body physically cannot contain them much longer."

Alúvelin turned back to Elsa. "You see? We _have _to find a way out of here! Anna's children will die if they are born in here, if they are trapped."

"Don't you think I know that?" Elsa said. "I don't know what to do! Nothing is coming to me! I feel so . . . helpless . . ."

She covered her face in her hands, unable to think, not knowing what she should do to save her family from their imprisonment.

Something bright caught Alúvelin's eye. "Elsa, your ring! It's . . . It's _glowing_!"

"It always does that," Elsa mumbled, not bothering to look down. "It doesn't mean anything."

The glow from the Eden-stone intensified, causing Elsa to look at it. Her mouth fell open, her breath cut short. "What . . . What is . . .?"

Something compelled Elsa to remove the Eden-stone from her finger. Staring at it, she slowly brought the shining blue gem to her forehead, uncertain of what force willed her to do so. She cried out as her mind exploded, a wave of intense power and authority washing over her.

"Elsa? Elsa, what's wrong?!" Arberish rushed to her, gripping her shoulders.

Elsa did not respond. Her eyes were closed, her lips moving silently, as if engaged in a conversation with someone only she could hear.

"Give me the ring!" Arberish commanded, his stomach knotted in worry. He moved to Elsa's hand, prepared to forcibly remove the gem from her grasp.

"Careful!" Alúvelin said, watching along with Anna, Kristoff, and Valanda as Arberish leaned in, prepared to take the stone.

Elsa's eyes snapped open, the ring falling from her hand. Arberish cried out in astonishment, nearly tripping over himself in shock.

"What . . . Where . . .?" Elsa looked about, confused. She looked at Arberish. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Arberish asked. "You were in some kind of trance. I . . . I was worried. I thought the ring was hurting you, so I . . ."

Clarity rang through Elsa's mind. "No. She . . . She didn't hurt me at all. In fact, she has something to say to us . . . _all _of us."

"'She'?" Arberish and Alúvelin glanced at each other, concerned. "I don't understand . . ."

A brilliant flash of light erupted from the Eden-stone, filling the chamber with cold, blue hues. The light coalesced, swirling about, forming the shape of a beautiful woman. Her skin was as blue as the sky, her hair, eyes, and dress the color of sapphire. An aura of blue light exuded from her, signifying her supernatural presence.

_"My children," _the woman said, smiling. _"I am the Spirit of the Eden-stone, the life-force that has resided within it for centuries. I am Elenórathem."_

Kristoff frowned. "'Elenórathem'? That name . . . It's . . . It's very familiar . . ."

_"You are most likely thinking of my sister," _the woman said. _"Elenóreweth, Mistress of Water, one of the Tritastónende." _She closed her eyes. _"We were _one _once, a long time ago. A single consciousness, a single being. But the Men of Arendelle needed Elenóreweth's guidance, her power, to drive back the raging tides that threatened to consume their infant land. They could not be trusted with her full might, however, for she had learned long ago that Men are easily corrupted. Yet she could not allow innocent lives to perish if it was within her power to save them. So, painfully, agonizingly, my sister divided her consciousness into two separate beings, allowing the Men to take a small portion of her full form. My sister remained within the larger stone, while I . . . I was created in the likeness of my sister—similar, yet different—to safeguard the small fragment she gave to Men."_

Elenórathem opened her eyes, looking at Elsa. _"Over the years, the Men of Arendelle grew less and less worthy of my power, until, at last, they could no longer hear my voice, could no longer listen for my guidance. I came to be regarded simply as an heirloom of their royal family, passed down from father to son, from generation to generation." _A look of sadness, of longing passed over her face. _"How I desired to help them, to lead them in the path of righteousness, to allow them to use my strength to dispel the droughts, to water their fields, to take care of their earth. I begged them, over and over again, year after year, to listen to me, but they could not, or would not, hear my voice. Finally, I could bear no more and fell silent, despairing of ever being recognized for what I truly was again."_

Her eyes brightened, a smile returning to her face. _"And then, your adopted father passed me to you, Elsa. The moment I rested upon your finger, I _knew _you were different. You are the first woman to wear me in more than two hundred years. I sensed your power, your mastery over ice and snow. But I also sensed your fear, your trepidation, your living nightmare at having to contend with the horrors wreaking havoc inside your mind. That was when I _knew _what I must do. I could not allow you to succumb to their vicious assault. So, I lent you my strength. When you were in your moments of deepest despair, I was with your spirit, comforting you. When you were tormented beyond your power to withstand it, I helped you to find the strength to continue resisting. And when you finally had the confidence in yourself you needed, I helped you banish them forever."_

Elsa's eyes widened. "I . . . I remember feeling something come over me when I drove them back. I felt . . . I felt calmer than I had ever felt before. Somehow, I _knew _I could do it . . ." She gazed upon the blue spirit before her. "That . . . That was _you_?!"

Elenórathem took Elsa's hand. _"You did all the work, Elsa. All I did was provide you with the clarity of mind you needed. And once the voices were gone, I continued to be with you. I was there when you met your real father. I was there to help bring you back to life when he sacrificed himself for you. I was there when you were tortured in the mountains, when the voices returned."_ She glanced at Alúvelin. The Empress bowed her head in shame, regret for her previous actions flooding her mind. _"I was there when you forgave your sister, Elsa. When you welcomed her into your life despite everything she had done. I have been with you always, waiting for the opportunity when you were ready to speak to me face to face. Now, that time has come."_

"Why now?" Elsa asked. "Why not earlier? Why not weeks, months, _years _earlier?"

The blue woman smiled. _"If I had come to you before today, in this form, claiming to be the spirit of the Eden-stone, would you have believed me?"_

Elsa paused, realizing the obvious truth. "Of course not," she said softly. "I . . . I would have thought you were insane. Or that I was hallucinating."

Elenórathem nodded. _"Precisely. Events happen in our lives for their own reasons, Elsa, all at their duly-appointed times. You were meant to set upon this quest, to find the Tritastónende, just as you were meant to speak with me today."_

"What are you saying?" Arberish asked. "Are you saying that none of us have free will? That everything that will ever happen is already preordained? If that's the case, why even bother?"

_"You misunderstand me," _Elenórathem said, shaking her head. _"Free will is the strongest force imaginable. It is what separates Man and his relatives from the rest of Creation. My Father, had He desired, could have simply created a race of obedient slaves who would obey His every whim unquestioningly. But would those creatures truly have been capable of loving Him in return if they had no free will? Of course not! To offer someone the power of choice, knowing they could very well reject everything you may give them, is the ultimate act of love. That is why my Father does not directly intervene in matters of this world. He provides opportunity, but it is up to each of us to choose to act upon it."_

Anna wailed in pain, tears bursting from her eyes. Kristoff looked at Elenórathem, his eyes wild with fear. "This is all well and good," he said, "but we need to return to Arendelle. Now. Hans is on his way with five hundred men and the Jewels, prepared to destroy her. And Anna . . . She needs a healer. She is going to deliver my children within a matter of hours. Please. Can you help us escape from here?" Kristoff knelt before the spirit, bowing his head. "Please! I am begging you. Help us!"

The blue woman nodded. _"I, too, share your fear, both for Arendelle and for the safety of Anna and her children. I have learned much about the behavior of Men over the centuries, both good and ill. I have become quite a good judge of character. You are all some of the finest I have encountered. I genuinely wish to help you." _Her eyes darkened. _"I also desire to help my sister and her brothers. What this Hans has done is unconscionable. I fear his lust for power will corrupt them into using their might without thinking about the consequences of their actions. It has been so long since they have been free, after all. I worry what they might do . . ."_

She looked at Elsa. _"I will help you to escape. I will help you to repel Hans. I will help you rescue my sister and brothers, rescue Arendelle. That is, if you will accept my assistance. My power over water can augment your control of ice and snow, making you more powerful than you ever dreamed you could be. Is this what you want? Will you allow me to aid you?"_

Elsa looked at her hands, her face creasing with worry. "I . . . I don't know," she whispered. "No matter how much control I gain, no matter how much confidence I possess, I . . . I am still afraid of what I might do. If you make me even stronger, how do I know I won't abuse your power? How do I know I won't be tempted to become . . . like Hans?" She looked at the spirit. "What if I become everything I am fighting against?"

Elenórathem smiled. _"Now, I _know _you are capable of wielding my power. The fact that you worry, the fact that you remain concerned about what you may do to others . . . If you had answered 'yes' without hesitation, I would have been reluctant to aid you. But your humility, your caution . . . Once again, Elsa, you have demonstrated your wisdom, your prudence, your worthiness. The fact that you are worried about this shows that you will consciously fight against these desires."_

Elsa looked about the room. "What do you think, Kristoff? Valanda? Alúvelin? Anna? Arberish?" She closed her eyes. "Do you think I can control myself? Do you have faith in me?"

Anna forced herself to her feet, pulling herself toward Elsa. "You know . . . what my answer is," she said, panting heavily. "You know I believe in you. We all do, don't we?"

The rest of the group nodded in assent. Arberish took Elsa's hand.

"You don't have to be afraid, Elsa. I know you would never abuse your power. You need to accept this. It is the only way to save Arendelle . . . to save Anna . . ."

Arberish planted a kiss on Elsa's cheek, gently stroking her hair. "Now, go. Let Elenórathem help you. Be the woman I _know _you are."

Elsa nodded. "I love you, Arberish," she murmured. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that."

She moved to the blockaded tunnel, placing the Eden-stone upon her finger once more. "I'm ready," she said softly, looking at the spirit. "What do you need me to do?"

_"Close your eyes,"_ Elenórathem commanded. _"Let the ice fill your entire being, like you always do."_

Elsa did as she said. Her eyes shut, she willed the coldness to overwhelm her, embracing its gentle touch, letting it pour over her.

_"Now,"_ Elenórathem said. _"Stretch out your hands. Let the ice flow from your fingertips. You will feel something . . . unusual as you do so. Do not be afraid. That is simply me, sharing my strength with you. Do not fight it. Accept it. Allow my strength to mingle with your own. Let us work together to save your people . . . to save your niece and nephew."_

Secure in her motivation, Elsa held her hands out toward the wall. She exhaled, letting a stream of concentrated ice pour from her hands. As she allowed her power to leave her body, she stiffened. Something . . . foreign moved through her, pushing the ice at a greater intensity that she had ever attempted before. Startled, she faltered, ceasing to use her power.

_"Do not stop!" _Elenórathem cried. _"You cannot stop! You _must _continue! Do not resist! Let us be as one!"_

Her eyes still closed, Elsa nodded, resuming her assault on the rock wall. A strange sensation came upon her. She was herself, and yet she was not alone. It was as if two souls inhabited her body. It was not uncomfortable, as she would have expected. Rather, it was soothing, comforting, reassuring. The power of the water spirit mingled with her own, their combined strength surging and rippling over the wall.

The chamber was flooded with pure blue light. Arberish turned to the others, shielding his eyes. "Take cover!" he cried. "The wall! It is working!"

Large cracks began to form in the rock, blue light streaming forth from them. Through the brilliance of the light, Anna and her companions watched in amazement as Elsa's body began to glow, her entire body becoming luminous, a cold wind swirling about her, sending the long strands of hair that had escaped from her braid swirling about her head. Faster and faster the wind blew, the light grew even more intense. The party dove to the ground, covering their heads, prepared for—

A loud explosion rang through the chamber. They cried out involuntarily as they heard large pieces of rock fall about them, their crashes echoing throughout the room.

Opening their eyes, they gasped in astonishment. The entire tunnel had been ripped asunder, revealing warm, golden sunshine. Valanda turned to Alúvelin, staring at her daughter in amazement, words adequate to describe what she was feeling unable to be found.

Elsa opened her eyes, smiling as she realized what had happened. "We did it," she whispered, turning to Elenórathem. "That was . . . That was _incredible_!"

The spirit of the Eden-stone smiled back at her. _"Did you feel like you were about to lose control? Were you afraid?"_

"No," Elsa replied. "I felt . . . I felt better than I have ever felt before when using my powers. There was no fear at all. I was calm, I was in control, I was . . . I was _peaceful_."

Elenórathem took Elsa's hand. _"Then, you are truly ready. You have passed the final test. You _are _the Bearer of Snow I have waited for all these years. Together, there is nothing we cannot do."_

Elsa blushed in embarrassment, turning to Arberish. "I . . . I did it!" she said. "I wasn't afraid!" She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. As she pulled away, she smiled once more. "Thank you for believing in me." She looked at the entire party. "Thank you all."

Alúvelin gestured toward the open wall. "We should go now. We need to move quickly if we are to reach Arendelle before Hans and his army. We must move quickly, yet carefully. Anna cannot be moved at too great a speed. It is not safe for her."

"No!" Anna said. "I can't be the one to slow you down. You need to go without me. I'll . . . I'll be fine."

"Out of the question," Elsa said. "I will not leave you here. You are not giving birth to your children in some isolated cave. For all we know, Hans may have left some of his soldiers in the area to stand guard. They could find you and kill you. Or you could be attacked by more of the wandering freemen. No, Anna. Leaving you behind is unacceptable." She looked at Elenórathem. "Is there anything you can do? Anything at all?"

"You are asking the wrong person," a voice from behind them said. "That question should really be addressed to me."

Elsa turned, her jaw dropping in shock as she saw—

* * *

**AN: Well, it turns out I was able to get a chapter done today. It would have been up sooner, but I have gotten Type 2 messages all day. I had to overwrite a document I already had online to get this up. What do you think? I have had the idea of a guardian spirit of the Eden-stone in mind for a very long time, shortly after I first introduced it in "Voices." Now seemed the perfect opportunity to finally introduce it. More to come!**


	21. Chapter 21: Preparations

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Preparations**

Elsa stared at the luminous being at the entrance to the chamber, astonished. "I . . . I thought you were leaving this world. I thought . . . I thought you were going back to your Father."

Gábriel smiled slightly. "I did, Elsa. I returned home, at long last." His eyes looked off into the distance. "But my reunion with my brothers was short-lived. I have been given a new task. One that no Maíreth has ever been given before. I am to directly aid you in the retrieval of the Tritastónende."

Elsa knelt before the being of light, her head bowed in shame. "I . . . I am so sorry. We failed. We . . . _I _betrayed your trust. But I had no choice. Please, try to understand . . ."

Gábriel looked down upon her, a grim expression on his face. "I know," he said. "I would be lying if I said I was not disappointed. I placed great faith in you, Elsa." He looked at the rest of the trembling companions. "In all of you. This world is now in great jeopardy because of your actions."

His face softened, his eyes filling with warmth and compassion as he moved toward Anna. "And yet, I understand why you handed them over." He knelt by Anna, taking her hand, running his free hand over her brow. "The love you Men are capable of feeling for each other . . . That is something my brethren and I will never be able to comprehend." He looked back at Elsa, still kneeling at Anna's side. "You did what you had to do to save the lives of your sister and her children. For that, I cannot fault you."

Anna arched her back, groaning as an even more intense burst of agony overwhelmed her. Gábriel moved his hand to her abdomen, his eyes widening as he realized the severity of her predicament. The Maíreth looked at Kristoff. "Your wife must return to your homeland at once. She . . . She is in grave danger here. Her life and the lives of her children are at stake." Gábriel closed his eyes, concentrating. A bright white light flowed across Anna's belly. Anna cried out in shock, then closed her eyes, relaxation washing over her.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, his face creased with concern. When he received no response, Kristoff grabbed hold of Gábriel's robe, pulling him close, not caring if he incurred the Maíreth's wrath. _"What are you doing to her?!"_

"I am buying you precious time," Gábriel responded, still allowing his aura to flow over Anna's body. "I am soothing her muscles, holding off her pangs of childbirth for a few more hours. She cannot give birth here. She has no healer, no access to medicines." He looked up at Kristoff, the light returning to his own form. "Your children are no ordinary children, son of Man. That is why your wife is in such torment. Her body cannot contain the power that fills them for much longer."

Anna was now unconscious, her expression truly peaceful for the first time in days.

"She must rest now," Gábriel said softly. "She has much suffering to endure in the hours ahead. She will need all of her strength."

The Maíreth rose, turning to Elenórathem. A thin smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "It has been a long time, Elenórathem. Far too long since last we met." He gestured toward the Eden-stone on Elsa's hand. "I see you have chosen to reveal yourself at last."

The Spirit nodded. _"It was time,"_ she said. _"She is ready, Gábriel. She has finally embraced her true power. She can stop this madman. I _know_ she can!"_

"I have little doubt of that," Gábriel said. "Her power, combined with that of her companions, is no match for him, even with the Tritastónende. My concern lies with how they intend to subdue his army. Even with all their strength, even with my assistance, five hundred men would easily overwhelm them."

Alúvelin stared at Gábriel, shaking her head. "Then . . . Then what is the point? Why would God give you this task if you could not help us succeed? Is this some kind of cruel trick? Is that how your Father derives his amusement, by watching His children suffer hopelessly?"

The Maíreth gingerly took Alúvelin's hand. The Empress felt a rush of fear flow through her as the sheer power of his presence ran through her body.

"Of course not," Gábriel replied, his voice soft yet firm. "My Father is not a sadist. He never places obstacles in the way of His children that they are incapable of overcoming. Now, He does not make the path easy, for without suffering, growth and wisdom cannot be attained. But He _will not _abandon His Creation. Ever."

A flash of light filled the room. Arberish laid his hand over Elsa's eyes, shielding her from the intense illumination. As the light faded, the companions were astonished to find another being in their presence, golden light flowing from his indescribably perfect form.

Gábriel smiled, moving toward the new arrival. "I see you found us, Brother. Were you successful? Were you able to speak with them?"

The fellow Maíreth embraced Gábriel, a warm smile upon his face. "Yes indeed, Brother. It was not easy, but I found them. They will be meeting us here shortly."

"Excellent," Gábriel said, pulling back from his brother. "With their assistance, we may yet stand a chance of defending this world."

Elenórathem moved toward the new arrival, wrapping her arms around him, her eyes bright with recognition. _"You came," _she whispered. _"I never thought I would see you again. How long has it been, Míchælen?"_

The second Maíreth wrapped his arms around the blue Water Spirit. "Far too long," he replied, smiling. He nodded toward Elsa. "Is this . . . Is she the one?"

_"Yes," _Elenórathem said. _"She is. She is ready."_

The Maíreth moved to Elsa, standing before her. "Young one, I am Míchælen, eldest of the Maíreth, Commander of the Legions."

Elsa nodded, her eyes consumed by the brilliant light shining from Míchælen. "I . . . I don't know what to say," she replied. "Why . . . Why are the Maíreth helping us? I thought it was our responsibility."

"My Father," Míchælen said, pausing. "My Father does not wish to see Arendelle fall, not while someone of your worth is responsible for defending her. He wishes to see you succeed, but knows that you are facing a formidable challenge indeed." He smiled. "That is why I am here. I will assist you in battle. My legions shall distract the army while you and your companions retrieve the Tritastónende." Míchælen's face grew serious once more. "Understand, however, that this is a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. Do not think the Hosts will come to your aid directly again."

"So," Arberish said. "So, the Maíreth will fight alongside us?" He smiled, taking Elsa's hand. "That alone should provide us with confidence."

Míchælen cocked his head, his expression inscrutable. "Not exactly," he said. "The Maíreth cannot abandon their appointed tasks. Each of us has a specific role to play in this world. If all of us left our responsibilities unattended at once, the result would be chaos of the highest order." He smiled. "However, you will receive assistance, I assure you." He gestured toward the large hole in the wall. "In fact, if I am not mistaken, they are waiting for you at this very moment. Shall we?"

Kristoff and Arberish carefully lifted Anna, carrying her through the gap in the wall, toward the bright sunshine. Valanda turned to Elsa and Elenórathem, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand," she said. "If the Maíreth are not helping us, then who . . .?"

Elenórathem smiled. _"I think . . . I think you will simply have to see for yourself in order to understand."_

Gábriel nodded. "Come, daughters. We must hurry. We have much to do in a short amount of time if we are to prevent Arendelle's utter destruction."

The group passed through the hole in the wall, each member sighing in relief as warm sunshine fell upon their faces once again. Quickly, however, they realized that they were not alone.

Alúvelin gasped, astonished. "What . . . What is this?" he whispered, turning to Gábriel and Elsa. "Elsa, do you know who they are?"

"No," Elsa replied. "I don't. I . . . I've never seen anything like this before."

Standing before them were one hundred beings. They resembled men at the peak of physical perfection: tall, muscular, powerful. Fifty of the beings possessed skin tinted red, while the other half bore skin colored with blue pigmentation.

Míchælen smiled. "Behold, our army." He held his hand before the red-colored beings. "These are the _Flamdráneren, _the Bearers of Flame." With his other hand, he gestured toward the beings of blue coloration. "And these . . . These are the _Icénderen, _the Keepers of Ice."

Valanda's eyes went wide as she realized what she was seeing. "Of course," she whispered. She turned to Elsa and Alúvelin. "Don't you see? The ancient scrolls described beings such as these! The Almighty created them to assist Man in caring for Creation. They are our ancestors. By marrying the daughters of Men, by siring their children, they created the _brann wielders _and the _ice bærers._"

Elsa turned to Gábriel. "Where . . . Where have they been all this time? They were thought to be nothing more than legend."

"Across the sea," Gábriel replied. "The _Flamdráneren _and the _Icénderen _left the Continent millennia ago to search for a land to call their own. Men no longer desired their assistance, so they sailed away, never to return."

"Then, why? Why would they return now?" Elsa asked. "What do they care if Hans is successful in destroying Arendelle? I don't understand."

Elenórathem took Elsa's hand, the Eden-stone pulsating intensely. _"Because they still feel a sense of responsibility for this entire world. Their sense of honor will not permit them to watch their Father's creation be destroyed. That is why they have come in our hour of need."_

Míchælen turned to the companions. "Once we arrive in Arendelle, Gábriel and I will lead the _Flamdráneren _and the _Icénderen _into battle. We will distract the army, while you and your friends confront Hans. You will need to be quick and disarm him before he is able to unleash the power of the Tritastónende." His eyes narrowed. "If he is able to use the power of the Jewels . . ."

Elsa nodded. "We cannot allow that to happen."

Arberish frowned. "How exactly are we to get to Arendelle before Hans? We have no horses. Anna is currently unconscious, due to give birth at any time. We could never cover that kind of ground on foot in a timely fashion."

Gábriel smiled knowingly. "Leave that to me."

Elsa turned to Valanda. "I . . . I have a favor I must ask of you, Valanda. Please, let Alúvelin, Arberish, and I confront Hans. I need you to stay with Anna and Kristoff as she delivers her children."

Valanda opened her mouth in protest, but Elsa raised her hand. "Please, Valanda. I need someone I trust watching over her, guiding her. She . . . She will be terrified, I know it. You have given birth before. You can help her. Will you please do this favor for me? I . . . I'm begging, you, Valanda. Please, take care of my sister."

Valanda looked at Elsa, realizing for the first time the true depths of Elsa's love and concern for her younger sister. "I . . . I promise, Elsa. I will take good care of her. I won't let anything happen to her or her babies. You have my word."

A look of relief washed over Elsa's face. "Thank you," she whispered.

The Snow Queen turned to Elenórathem. "I am going to need your help as well," she said. "It is the only way I can stop him. Lend me your power once more, like you did with the wall."

The Spirit of the Eden-stone nodded. _"Of course. I will gladly help you. We cannot allow that monster to abuse my sister and her brothers."_

Elsa moved to Kristoff, kneeling beside him. She looked at her unconscious sister, Anna's face twitching slightly in discomfort. Elsa inhaled as a wave of trepidation washed over her.

"I can feel it, Kristoff," she said softly. "Anna is almost ready to give birth. I can sense her body preparing for it. Help her be strong. Please. I need you to keep her calm. Whatever she needs, whether it be your words, your strength, or merely your presence, please . . . give it to her."

Kristoff nodded as Elsa kissed her sleeping sister's forehead. "Take care, Anna," she whispered. "Please. Take care."

She rose, taking Arberish's hand. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Arberish ran his hand gently through her loose strands of hair. "Let us end this now," he said. "Let us stop this madness before anyone else is hurt."

Elsa looked at Gábriel. "We are ready. Take us to Arendelle."

The Maíreth closed his eyes, the golden light from his form washing over the companions and their army. The world began to spin, faster and faster, fading away into a blur of nothingness. The light grew in intensity, blinding them, as they braced themselves, prepared to face whatever dangers lay before them, together.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	22. Chapter 22: Unleashed

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Unleashed**

The golden light subsided almost as quickly as it had appeared. Elsa opened her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she recognized her surroundings. They were back in Arendelle, back in the palace throne room. Relief flooded through the Queen as her gaze traveled over the recognizable sights of home.

"Your . . . Your Majesty?!"

A familiar voice sounded in her ears, a voice that, at the moment, was full of a unique combination of anxiety, relief.

She turned to the source of the voice. "Yes, Minister. It's us. We are all right."

Minister Andersen wrapped his arms around Elsa, holding her close, temporarily forgetting all protocol. Elsa allowed the older man to embrace her, permitting the man who had become like a father to her to express his relief.

"Thank God," Andersen whispered. "When you, Kristoff, and the Princess did not return on schedule, we grew worried. And then, when our scouts reported hearing rumors that the mountain fortress had been destroyed, we feared the worst . . ."

He looked around, noticing the presence of the two Maíreth, of Elenórathem, of the red- and blue-skinned beings. He drew his lips, his eyes looking at Elsa, questioning. "What . . . What is—?"

"There is no time to explain," Elsa said. She gestured to their group. "They are here to defend Arendelle from attack. An army of mercenaries is on its way, determined to destroy us. They have weapons of indescribable power." She placed her hand on Andersen's shoulder. "Any who are not members of our military or palace guard must proceed to the North Mountain. Immediately."

Andersen was overwhelmed. "The North Mountain? Majesty, you know how dangerous that route can—"

"It is safer than remaining hre!" Elsa countered. "They can take refuge in my ice palace. There are supplies there now: food, water, enough to last for several weeks."

Andersen opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Gábriel stepped forward, his golden aura terrifying the minister. "Minister, please listen to your Queen now. If you want your people to survive, you must do as she says without question. There is simply no time to argue."

Andersen nodded, looking back to Elsa. "I . . . I will do as you request, Majesty." He looked at Anna's unconscious form lying on the floor, his eyes widening as he realized just how far along her pregnancy had progressed. "This . . . This cannot be!" he whispered. "She . . . She looks as though she could give birth at any moment! But . . . But it has not been nearly long enough . . ."

"We need to get her to the infirmary at once," Kristoff said. "Please tell me the healers are available."

Andersen shook his head. "Unfortunately, they are not. About three hours ago, we saw a large fire burning the woods just outside the villages. I sent a number of our men to investigate, along with our healers, since there would most certainly be injuries." His brow furrowed as he realized the significance of his actions. "You . . . You don't think . . ."

Alúvelin shook her head. "It was a diversion," she whispered. "Hans must have set that fire to draw as many of your men out as he could. They . . . They are dead now. All of them. He would not have allowed any to survive."

Andersen cursed under his breath. "And I, like a fool, fell for it!"

"You did what you believed was best under the circumstances," Elsa said. "It's not your fault." She looked at Valanda. "It looks . . . It appears you will have to help Anna on your own. I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't be," Valanda responded. "Remember what I said, Elsa. I won't let anything happen to her."

Elsa nodded. Anna groaned, the effects of Gábriel's power beginning to wear off. A wave of fear ran through Elsa, overwhelming her, crowding her mind. She forced herself to fight it off, to regain control. "It's almost time," she whispered. "I just _know _it." She turned to one of the nearby servants. "Help Kristoff get the Princess to the infirmary at once." She gestured to Valanda. "Whatever she needs, you give to her without question. Do you understand?! The lives of Princess Anna and the lives of her children are at stake!"

"Children?" Andersen said quietly, noticing Elsa's use of the plural form. "You . . . You mean—"

"Yes," Elsa said. "She is carrying twins." She knelt by Anna, brushing stray strands of perspiration-soaked hair from her sister's brow, her heart sinking as the still-sleeping Anna's face contorted in agony. "I know you can't hear me," she whispered, "but I want you to know that Valanda and Kristoff are going to take good care of you." She moved to Anna's abdomen, laying her hands on her belly. The moment her hands touched Anna's skin, a flurry of kicks assaulted her fingertips. "You two . . . Be gentle to your mother. Please don't make the coming hours more difficult than they need to be." She kissed Anna's abdomen, her stomach knotted in worry. Gesturing to the servant, she stood, allowing Kristoff and her servant to carefully carry Anna away to the infirmary, Valanda close at hand.

The throne room doors burst open. One of Elsa's personal guards rushed in, his face red, his breathing labored. "Majesty!" he cried, bowing before her. "Urgent news from our advance scouts! An army has just passed through the villages. They will be upon us in a matter of minutes!"

All color drained from Elsa's face. She met Andersen's equally-worried gaze. "There is no time, then," she said softly. "We cannot evacuate. They have cut off our only escape route!" She inhaled, her mind racing. "All right. New plan. We move the civilians into the palace, sheltering them in the dungeons." She turned to Gábriel and Míchælen. "The two of you need to get your army in position. NOW!"

The two Maíreth nodded. Wordlessly, they gestured to their soldiers. The _Flamdránaren _and the _Icénderen _followed, quickly moving from the throne room to the palace walls.

Elsa looked at Elenórathem. "Do you think you can speak with your sister? If we manage to corner Hans, can you convince her and her brothers to stand down before he unleashes the power of the Tritastónende?"

The blue Water Spirit nodded. _"I believe . . . I believe my sister will listen to me. I am concerned, however, about her brothers. Valdránavish is full of rage, of the desire to demonstrate his authority. And Vinderdrómethen . . . he is like a child. He wields tremendous power, but does not have the ability to restrain himself. If Hans convinces him to unleash his wind, I do not know if we can stop him."_

"Then we must stop Hans preemptively," Arberish said. "At all costs." He looked Elsa in the eye. "I know . . . I know how you feel about using your power to kill. I know you refuse to allow yourself to do so. But, in this situation, we may have no alternative. If I am forced to choose between killing Hans and allowing him to unleash the power of the Jewels, allowing him to kill innocents, I know what choice I must make." He paused. "I . . . I hope if it comes to that, you would forgive me . . ."

"Yes," Elsa said softly. She took Alúvelin's hand, holding Arberish's in the other. "In this situation, the greater evil would be to allow him to live. I will give Hans the opportunity to stand down. If he chooses not to do so, then . . . then his fate is the result of his own actions."

A loud blast, like a mighty trumpet, sounded from outside the palace. Arberish frowned, his eyes full of worry. "I know that sound! It . . . It cannot be! They cannot be here already!"

The blast sounded once more. Elsa turned to Andersen. "Get the civilians in here now! Send our military to aid Míchælin! We have but one chance at stopping them! We_ must _get this right!"

* * *

"Men of Arendelle!"

Hans stood at the foot of the wall surrounding the palace and village, his mighty army behind him. He signaled to the soldier wielding the _vartrömpeten, _the mighty instrument blaring loudly, once more announcing their presence. Hans felt the very earth tremble beneath his feet at the harsh tones emerging from the instrument.

"Men of Arendelle!" Hans bellowed once more. "I _know _you can hear me! You may try to hide from us, but I assure you, there is no fooling my men! We know you are here! We come seeking vengeance!"

His face softened slightly. "However, I am not entirely unreasonable. I will permit the women and children to flee your kingdom. I give you but one opportunity to take advantage of my mercy. Should you remain defiant, should you refuse to open your gates, my men will slaughter every living being within these walls without remorse!"

Silence descended upon the kingdom. Hans waited, looking for some sign . . . _any _sign that his message had been received. Nothing happened.

Furious, Hans roared once more. "You try my patience, Men of Arendelle! I know your Queen was obstinate, but I did not think her foolishness had passed so thoroughly to her subjects!" He laughed. "Where is your Queen, o mighty Arendelle? Would you like to know what I have done with her and her pathetic sister? They are _dead_! I killed them myself! She, even with all her power, was no match for me!" He held up the sack containing the Tritastónende, removing Valdránavish, holding the shining red stone up for all to see. "Do you understand now?!" he cried. "I have in my possession the legendary Tritastónende! The power of earth, water, and wind . . . All of it is under my command! Surrender now, Arendelle, or face the very wrath of Nature Herself!"

The gate suddenly creaked open, the ancient wooden doors slowly opening, moving outward. Hans's eyes glowed with excitement, expecting to see Arendelle's soldiers laying down their arms. Instead, he roared in fury. "YOU! How can this be? You were trapped! I trapped all of you in the caverns!"

Elsa, Alúvelin, and Arberish moved toward him, slowly, deliberately.

"We have . . . powerful allies," Arberish said. "Far more powerful than you give us credit for." He gestured toward Hans's soldiers. "Tell your men to stand down, Hans. If you care anything for their lives at all, they must surrender now."

Hans laughed, his eyes narrow in disbelief. "_My _men's lives are in danger?! You cannot be serious, old man!" He looked at Elsa. "Is your lover mad, Elsa? Do you honestly think your pathetic little band stands a chance against my power?" He turned the sack over, allowing the other two stones to fall to the ground by his feet.

Elsa's eyes were cold, anger and disappointment mingled together. "You truly are a fool, Hans," she said, moving forward as she spoke. "You have no power but that the Sacred Jewels choose to share with you. Without them, you are _nothing_!" She brought the hand bearing the Eden-stone to her face, the glowing gem resting before her lips. "Now, Elenórathem," she whispered.

Blue light burst forth from the Eden-stone as Elenórathem took physical form once more. The blue Water Spirit stood before Hans, her eyes full of fury. _"I wish to speak with my sister. Now."_

At her voice, the blue stone on the ground glowed, an intense wave of light erupting from its shimmering surface. As the light receded, another woman appeared, her body forming, emerging from the light itself. She was the spitting image of Elenórathem, save for her slightly taller height, her haunted eyes.

_"Sister?" _the blue woman asked, bringing her hand to Elenórathem's face, not daring to believe. _"Is it . . . Is it truly you? After all this time?"_

Elenórathem smiled, taking the woman's hand. _"Hello, Elenóreweth," _she said, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. _"How I have missed you!"_

The two women embraced each other, burying their faces in each other's hair, tears flowing freely down their faces. Centuries apart from each other were forgotten in an instant; it was as if they had never been separated at all.

Elenóreweth pulled back, looking her younger sister in the eye. _"I never thought I would see you again. When I gave you to the Men of Arendelle, I . . . I felt a part of myself wither and die. And then, when the three of us were hidden away in the caverns, I gave up all hope . . ."_

Hans looked on in disbelief, convinced that what he was seeing was some sort of trick. He glared at Elsa. "What is this, Elsa? Some type of illusion? Enough of your games!"

"This is no game, Hans!" Elsa spat. "Don't you see? I am trying to save you from yourself! You are so consumed with hatred, you don't realize what you are doing!"

"Yes, I do!" Hans cried. He turned to Elenóreweth. "I command you to unleash floodwaters upon this land! Destroy it, as the waters should have done centuries ago . . . before you intervened!"

Elenóreweth glared at Hans. _"You do not command me, foolish Man!" _she said._ "I will make my own decisions regarding Arendelle's fate!"_

Hans was beside himself. "What?! After I took you from the caverns . . . After I set you free . . . You dare to disobey my orders?!"

_"How dare you!" _Elenórathem stood directly before Hans. _"You are not her master! I do not care what lies you have told her to try to convince her to destroy Arendelle! She is not some prize to be shown off! She is the living embodiment of Water itself, free to make her own decisions!"_

Elenórathem looked at her sister, her eyes full of worry. _"You . . . You are not thinking about actually destroying this land, are you, sister?"_

_"I . . . I do not know," _Elenóreweth said. _"On the one hand, I despise those who dare to try to order me about, who do not respect my power. On the other . . . It has been so _long _since I have been free. And I have heard the stories over the years. The atrocities the Men of Arendelle have committed over the centuries have passed to my ears through the winds. For instance, didn't they try to eradicate the _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _from this earth? That alone, in my judgment, condemns them to death."_

"Please," Elsa said, stepping toward Elenóreweth. "The men responsible for those actions no longer live. My . . . My adopted Father took care of them long ago. They were _never _representatives of Arendelle's true intentions. You _must _believe me, I beg of you!" She knelt before the Water Spirit, her head bowed low. "Please, wise Elenóreweth! Do not hold my people responsible for the actions of those long dead! We have accounted for their disgrace! We have helped the _ice bærers _find a permanent homeland. They no longer wander this Continent in fear. _Please!_"

The Water Spirit paused, considering Elsa's words. She looked to her younger sister, nodding to her. _"You . . . You are most wise, young one," _she said. _"And courageous. None has dared to speak to me like that before and lived. I admire your bravery." _She turned to Hans, her face devoid of expression. _"I have made my decision. My power will not be used to destroy this land. I find no fault among them. I _will not _aid you."_

"WHAT?!" Hans threw the empty sack to the ground in fury. He stood, quaking in outrage, his face redder than Elsa had ever seen before.

"Surrender now, Hans," Arberish said. He and Alúvelin advanced upon him, hands glowing red with flame. "This is your final opportunity. We _will _kill you if you continue to resist."

Hans looked at them, his eye twitching. "If you kill me . . . it changes nothing! My army will destroy this land regardless!"

"I would not be so sure of that."

Hans stared in astonishment as Gábriel and Míchælin appeared before him, their golden glow nearly blinding him. He laughed once in disbelief, staring at Elsa, shaking his head. "So . . . You are friends with the Maíreth now, are you?" He snorted in derision. "Of course you are. You cannot fight your own battles, so you turn to them for assistance, for salvation."

Míchælin stepped forward, his sword at Hans's throat, pulsating with power. "Watch your words, son of Man," he spat. "My brother and I have faced far worse than you over the years. You do not wish to fight against our power, I assure you."

Hans glared at Míchælin, his face defiant. "Do you think after everything I have been through, I am _afraid _of you?! Even if all the forces of Hell themselves were before me, I would not stop in my quest for vengeance."

Gábriel moved toward Hans, his eyes drilling a hole into Hans's soul. "Set down the Jewel, Hans," he commanded. "Surrender, and your men will live."

Hans looked at his hand, Valdránavish glowing red with power, Hans's face looking positively demonic in the unearthly light. "Do you think my men will surrender without a fight?" he whispered, his voice harsh. "This is what they have dreamed of their entire lives: to die in battle claiming the Sacred Jewels!" He turned to his army, raising the Jewel above his head. "Their sons will speak of their names reverently for centuries to come! They shall be immortal! They shall be _worshipped _by their peoples!"

His men let out a unanimous roar of approval, their voices thundering loudly against the wall.

Alúvelin stared at Hans, her face full of contempt. "You leave us no choice, then," she said softly. She glanced at Elsa, Arberish, Gábriel, and Míchælin. "We will kill you now. You had your chance to repent, and you have chosen death."

Hans turned to Elenóreweth, his eyes full of anger. "If you will not aid me willingly," he whispered, "then I will take your power by force!"

Before any of the group could stop him, Hans hurled Valdránavish to the ground. The Tritastónende now touched each other, forming unbroken circle of stone. All three jewels shone intensely, their light growing overwhelming.

_"NO!" _Elenóreweth grimaced, doubling over in agony, falling to the ground.

"What is it?!" Elsa cried, rushing to her side, staring at Elenórathem in confusion. "What is wrong with her?"

Hans laughed, his voice ringing across the land. "You haven't been told the final piece of the legend, have you?!" He looked at the Maíreth and Elenórathem, his eyes gleaming in triumph. "When all three Jewels are brought together . . . When all three are as one . . . Then, _only then, _will the true power of the Tritastónende be unleashed!"

Elenóreweth looked up at Hans, her face twisted in pain. _"Stop!" _she ordered, her voice faint. _"Please! Do not make me do this . . .!"_

"You had your chance to assist me willingly!" Hans snarled. "You refused! Now, I must _force _you to help me!"

Elenórathem looked at Hans, her face full of fury. _"Release her now!" _she commanded. _"I will—"_

"You do not frighten me, Water Spirit!" Hans snapped. "You are but a pale imitation of your sister! If she cannot resist me, then there is no way you could do so!"

The party backed away, Gábriel and Míchælin keeping their eyes on Hans.

"Separate them now!" Míchælin commanded, his sword glowing with fire. "I will kill you if—"

"You will do no such thing!" Hans cried. "I know your limitations! I have read the scrolls! Even the Maíreth are powerless before the one who unleashes the power of all three Jewels! You are _forbidden _from stopping me!"

Dark clouds formed in the sky, the wind gusting furiously. Rain began to fall, lightly at first, then in heavy torrents.

_"I . . . I cannot . . . I cannot resist him!" _Elenóreweth, murmured, shaking her head, nearly unconscious from the intensity of her struggle. _"He . . . He has complete control . . . over me!" _She looked to Elsa, her eyes full of sorrow. _"Forgive me, Your Majesty! I . . . I do not wish to do this . . . but I have no choice!"_

Hans stood over the Jewels, their light burning like fire. "Now, give me your power!" he commanded. "Destroy this land! Make the earth shake! Make the waters rise! Make the winds topple the tallest towers!" He thrust his hands to the sky. "AVENGE ME!"

The light could no longer be contained within the Jewels. A ray of fiery energy tore into the sky, piercing the clouds, making the evening sky as bright as noon. The clouds pulsed with energy, glowing with unearthly rays. The light then shot downward once more, erupting across the ground, flowing across the waters of the fjord.

The effect was instantaneous. The ground trembled, mighty quakes rippling across the ground, opening deep chasms in the rock. The waters of the fjord rose immensely, forcing their way onto dry land. The wind howled with an intensity never felt before.

Hans laughed triumphantly, grabbing the Jewels, returning them to his sack. "It is done then!" he cried. "Arendelle shall fall! None can save her!" Pushing his way past the Maíreth, he rushed beyond the gates of the wall, heading toward the palace.

The army roared in triumph, following Hans's lead. The waters at their back, the ground raging, the wind surging, they pressed toward the wall.

"NOW!" roared Míchælin.

From behind the wall, Arendelle's soldiers rushed to meet their attackers.

"Go!" Gábriel cried to Elsa. "Find Hans! You _must _find him and subdue the Jewels! It is the only way now!"

He ducked as a sword swung at him, nearly missing his head. He quickly separated the head of his attacker from his body.

"Go, Elsa!" he cried. _"Hurry!"_

"Elsa!" Arberish cried. "We must go! Now!" The _brann wielder _lifted the unconscious Elenóreweth into his arms, delicately shielding her.

Elsa nodded. "I know where he has to be! It's the only place he would feel safe!"

Together, Elsa, Alúvelin, Arberish, and Elenórathem rushed toward the palace, while the Battle of the Tritastónende raged behind them.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23: Labor

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Labor**

The first feeling Anna felt as she regained consciousness was disorientation. She opened her eyes, looking about, worry streaming across her face. She did a double take as she realized she was back home in the palace infirmary. She looked at Kristoff, his eyes filled with concern. "Where . . . Where are . . .? How did we . . .?!"

The second sensation Anna experienced was excruciating agony. Pain as she had never felt before tore through her entire body. Her abdomen felt as though it was on fire, her womb throbbing as though a fiery knife was ripping through her flesh. Unable to control herself, she screamed as her torment continued unabated.

A gentle hand placed a cool cloth against her forehead. "Anna! Anna, can you hear me? Anna!"

Through her tears of pain, Anna saw Valanda tending to her, her emerald eyes glowing with concern. She licked her parched lips, struggling to form words through her suffering. "It . . . It hurts! So bad! Is this . . . Is this . . .?!"

Valanda took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yes, Anna. It's all right. Everything you're feeling is perfectly normal."

Anna closed her eyes as another round of torture washed over her. Valanda looked at Kristoff, her gaze warning him not to reveal to Anna the lie she had just told.

"I . . . I don't know . . . what to do," Anna gasped, fighting to breathe. "Nothing feels right! Is it . . . Is it _time_?!"

"Yes, Anna," Valanda said. "It is time to bring your _adameren _into the world." She smiled, dabbing stray beads of perspiration forming on Anna's face with the cloth. "I cannot wait to meet them!"

Gently, Valanda lifted Anna's dress, studying her nether regions with an experienced eye. She nodded as what she saw confirmed what she had suspected.

"You are past the first phase already," Valanda said. "Your children will be coming quickly indeed." She took two pillows from the nearby bed, propping them behind Anna's head. "Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully, Anna. When I tell you to push, I need you to push with all your strength. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" Anna cried out as her muscles contracted, sending her entire body into convulsions.

Valanda moved to Kristoff, her eyes staring directly into his face. "Talk to her. Keep her calm. Whatever it takes for you to do so, keep her focused and calm."

"What . . . What are you going to do?" Kristoff whispered, his face as pale as the sheets on the bed.

Valanda smiled. "I will be making sure your _adameren _come into this world unscathed." She moved to the foot of the bed, positioning herself just below Anna's abdomen. As Anna cried out in pain once more, Valanda counted silently in her mind, taking note of how much time passed between the princess's labor pangs.

She frowned. _I must have miscounted, _she thought. _It couldn't be . . . It is far too early still. Isn't it?!_

Anna arched her back, her torso rising from the bed, her voice screaming in agony, pleading for the pain to end, no longer able to control herself. Immediately, Valanda counted once more, focusing intently, unwilling to risk the possibility of a mistake.

_I don't believe it! _she thought. _They are happening too fast! The children are on their way now!_

"Anna, listen to me," Valanda said.

Anna stared at Valanda, barely able to see her through her hazy vision.

"When you feel the next set of pangs, I need you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Anna nodded weakly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her suffering intensified.

"Now, Anna!" Valanda cried. "Push as hard as you can!"

Grunting, screaming, Anna exerted her will upon every muscle in her lower regions, forcing them to do her bidding, to move her children from her womb into her canal. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she thought she would pass out from the pain, her hand almost certainly crushing Kristoff's, she was squeezing so hard.

"Okay! Relax!" Valanda commanded.

Anna exhaled, perspiration dripping from her face, the world spinning around her. She strained to look toward Valanda, desperately trying to discover what was happening. As the pain consumed her once more, some part of her mind—the rational, curious part—noticed it was now raining intensely outside the window. Lightning flashed, filling the infirmary with brilliant light. Anna's screams of agony were quickly drowned out by the all-consuming roar of thunder claps, thunder claps that shook the palace itself to its very core.

* * *

The army of Arendelle pressed forward, struggling to repel Hans's band of mercenaries. The two forces collided outside the walls, each working in vain to push the other back.

Gábriel and Míchælin stood at the front of Arendelle's force, their golden glow consuming the oncoming enemy as their swords sliced through flesh, bone, tissue like hot metal through butter. Despite their best efforts, however, the Men of Arendelle were no match for the power-hungry mercenaries that opposed them. They were driven back, beyond the walls, no longer able to keep the invaders from moving into Arendelle.

Incredibly, Míchælin was not concerned, his countenance displaying none of the fear one might expect to see on the face of a general whose army was being pushed back toward certain defeat. Rather, the Maíreth's face was calm, peaceful, as he continued to mow down his foes alongside his brother.

_Just a little bit further, _he thought, his flaming sword severing a man's arm from his body, the man screaming in indescribable agony. _Press your advantage, foolish ones! I _dare _you to do so!_

"Míchælin!" Gábriel cried out as he removed an attacker's legs with his weapon. "Now! If we let them get any closer, we will never push them back! We have to do it _now_!"

The Maíreth leader nodded. He turned, raising his weapon above his head. The sword pulsed with light such as had never been seen before by the eyes of Men. The light was indescribably beautiful, its rays undiluted by color, by imperfection.

"Now, _Flamdráneren_! Now, _Icénderen_!" Míchælin cried out. "Uphold the oath you sword millennia ago to aid Men in their time of need! Drive away the invaders! Defend this land! ATTACK!"

The invading soldiers' eyes grew wide, their jaws slack as before them, as if emerging from the earth itself, rose the red and blue forms of the _Flamdráneren _and the _Icénderen. _The ancient beings wasted no time. Ignoring the howling winds, the earthquakes, the rising waters, they plunged forward into the army, fire and ice exploding from their bodies.

Hans's army quickly went from cheering their certain victory to screaming in abject terror. All their training, all their weapons were no match for the ancient power these beings wielded. All discipline, all sense of order evaporated as their ranks were mowed down effortlessly, some erupting in flame, others turning to solid ice.

One thought soon fell upon the minds of the mercenaries, even the most battle-tested ones: _RETREAT! RETREAT!_ Screaming, they turned back, no longer attempting to fight, realizing their powerlessness against these beings of fire and ice. They ran, not caring where they went, as long as it was away from these nightmarish creatures.

Except they had nowhere to go. The floodwaters had risen rapidly, cutting off their escape. The wind whipped the waves higher and higher, swells of water rising thirty feet in the air before crashing down upon the terrified men. Those who avoided the waves were quickly consumed by the ever-shifting earth. No matter where they stepped, fractures appeared in the earth's surface. Without warning, large holes formed in the ground, swallowing any man unlucky enough to be standing upon it.

Gábriel and Míchælin watched in amazement as the _Flamdráneren _and the _Icénderen _drove the last remaining invaders into the depths of the sea, into the bottomless pits that now peppered the landscape. The men of Arendelle cheered in exaltation as they realized they had won this battle. Their victory was short-lived, however, as a tremendous lightning bolt tore across the sky, striking the tallest tower of the palace. The tower disintegrated immediately, brick and stone collapsing, falling upon the soldiers. Panicking, they scattered, barely avoiding being crushed by the deadly stone.

"What do we do now?" Gábriel asked his brother, staring at the sky, his face grim as he studied the darkening clouds.

Míchælin shook his head. "We have done our part, Brother," he replied. "We have fought off the invaders. Now, it is up to Elsa to do hers. She must find Hans and stop the Tritastónende soon." He looked at Gábriel, his eyes full of sorrow. "If she does not hurry, I fear all of our efforts today will have been for naught." Another lightning bolt tore across the sky as the rain cascaded upon them, the floodwaters continuing their relentless march toward the palace, the earth shifting more and more rapidly as the ancient walls of Arendelle began to crack and crumble.

_ Please, Elsa! _Míchælin thought. _Please! Hurry!_

* * *

"STOP!" Valanda looked at Anna, desperately trying to remain calm in the midst of the panic threatening to overwhelm her.

"What?!" Kristoff cried, his expression one of abject horror, of helplessness at his inability to ease his wife's suffering. "What is it now?!"

"Your _adameren_!" Valanda said. "The first one . . . Its head is stuck! It is not coming through!"

Anna screamed in terror as her muscles reacted of their own accord, forcing her to push despite her efforts to stop. She could feel something had gone horribly wrong. Pressure was mounting inside of her. Her body was beyond her control at this point as it tried to forcibly expel her child.

"Do something!" Kristoff roared. "Please!"

Valanda stood, uncertain, not knowing what to do. She could see the baby's head trying to emerge, but Anna's flesh would not allow it to do so. She saw the child's crown begin to turn a sickening color of blue as the oxygen-deprived infant slowly suffocated.

"NO!" she cried. Reacting, not thinking, she placed her hands around Anna's flesh. Acting entirely by instinct, not certain where the idea had come from, she closed her eyes, letting the warmth from her fingertips flow into Anna's body.

_Please work! Please work! Please work! _she thought, concentrating intently as desperation began to overwhelm her.

Somehow, someway, the heat from Valanda's hand caused the muscles of Anna's opening to relax. The child's head burst forth, into Valanda's waiting hands. Valanda laughed as color began to return to the child's face. _She is almost finished! _"Now, Anna! Push with all your strength! You can do it! PUSH!"

A guttural, animal-like cry erupted from Anna's throat as she pushed and pushed and pushed, every fiber of her being screaming at her to stop, to give up, to end her suffering. Finally, as she could take no more, she felt something move beneath her, something exiting her body. Another wave washed over her, the most intense yet. Fighting through it, ignoring the agony radiating from every part of her body, she pushed, and pushed, and pushed, until she felt the same, peculiar sensation as before. Her body spent, her mind exhausted, she collapsed upon the bed. As the darkness began to take her, she was certain she heard Kristoff and Valanda shouting in excitement, two unfamiliar sounds ringing in her ears: two high-pitched voices crying and wailing. She smiled faintly as two warm bundles were placed upon her chest, her eyes closing, finally finding blessed relief.

* * *

**AN: And thus, two new lives enter the world. Now, it is up to Elsa, Alúvelin, and Arberish to confront Hans. What will happen next? More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24: Crumbling

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Crumbling**

"Why, Elsa? Why are you so certain he'll be there?"

Alúvelin, Elenórathem, and Arberish rushed to keep pace with Elsa, Arberish carrying the still-unconscious Elenóreweth in his arms.

"Because," Elsa said, not stopping for anything, fighting the wind and rain as she opened the palace door. "Hans is arrogant and obsessed with revenge. What better place to witness Arendelle's destruction than from the throne room?"

"But . . . But he would die as well," Arberish said, panting slightly as he struggled to stay with the group.

Elsa turned, looking Arberish in the eye. "Precisely. He doesn't care if he lives or dies anymore. You saw him back there. All he wants is vengeance, at any cost."

The group rushed through the corridors, finally reaching the throne room. Without hesitation, they burst through the door, Elsa and Alúvelin's hands glowing with power.

"So . . . You've come to witness the end of the world with me, have you?"

Hans sat in the throne, the Tritastónende pulsating at his feet. In the darkness of the unlighted room, the glow from the Jewels gave Hans an eerie countenance. His eyes seemed to radiate energy, his lips curled in a disturbing grin.

Elenórathem stepped forward, her eyes dark. _"Release my sister!" _she commanded, gesturing to the lifeless spirit in Arberish's arms. _"Free her from your control."_

Hans laughed. "I think not, Water Spirit," he said. He glanced down at the Jewels. "Vinderdrómethen, I believe you need to remind her of just how powerful you truly are. Go ahead. I give you my permission."

The green Jewel throbbed as a gleeful voice emerged from its smooth surface. _"Yes!" _the Jewel cackled. _"Yes indeed, half-sister of mine!"_

Elenórathem looked at the Jewel, her eyes full of worry. _"Vinderdrómethen, do not listen to him! He is using you! Do not—"_

The Water Spirit cried out as a strong burst of wind hurled her backwards, pinning her to the wall. She screamed in pain and anger as she fought to move, desperately struggling to escape the stranglehold the wind had on her.

"NO!" Not taking the time to think, allowing herself to react entirely on instinct, Elsa unleashed a wave of ice upon the green Jewel. The ice reflected harmlessly off the Jewel, cascading wildly about the room. Her attack, however, was enough to disrupt the wind holding Elenórathem in place. The Water Spirit fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Hans's eyes grew dark. Rising, he moved toward Elsa. "That was very, very foolish of you, Elsa." He pointed to the Tritastónende. "Do you realize just how limited your power truly is against them? Not even you have the strength to stop them. They are completely beyond your ability to fight against them!"

"You are wrong," Alúvelin murmured, her blue eyes boring into Hans. Swiftly, she leaped over the Jewels, hands glowing blue and red. She landed, grasping Hans by the collar. "I have lost my patience with your act, Hans," she snarled. "Release the Jewels from your control! Let them be free once more!"

Hans stared at her incredulously. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, not stopping, pausing momentarily only to take a breath. Finally, he calmed down enough to speak. "You still don't understand, do you? I am not controlling the Jewels at all. I have merely brought them together, allowing their full power to be unleashed. They work with me not because I order them to do so, but because _they _want to!" He glared at Alúvelin, his face defiant. "I have already told you: I do not care if I live or die. Nothing you can threaten me with can intimidate me. The Jewels have spoken. What they desire is the complete annihilation of Arendelle forever!"

"Not her!" Arberish held Elenóreweth in his arms, gently cradling the unconscious Spirit of the Water Jewel. "This is not what _she _wants! You may have corrupted her brothers, but she . . . She wanted nothing to do with you!"

"She had to be forced to do my bidding!" Hans snarled, moving forward, stopping only when Alúvelin thrust a glowing red hand in his face once more. "She was confused by your lies!" He pointed to the Eden-stone on Elsa's hand. "You may have swayed her sister, Elsa, but I know what this one truly desires! She is like her brothers. She has been imprisoned for far too long." His face twisted in anger. "How _dare _you try to contain her, when she has been restrained for all this time!"

Elsa carefully moved forward, ignoring Hans's ravings. She looked directly at the Tritastónende. "Valdránavish! Vinderdrómethen! I _know _you can hear me! Please, listen!"

Except the words flowing from her lips were not spoken in the Common Tongue. Rather, she was speaking in the ancient language of Arendelle, the language of the Maíreth, the language of Almighty Vandrínereth Himself: _"Valdránavish! Vinderdrómethen! Si _undástende _heáren me! Unheáren me, selle!"_

Alúvelin turned to her younger sister, her eyes wide. "The gift of tongues!" she murmured, not believing what she was hearing.

Hans's eyes widened, his face paling. "Impossible!" he whispered. "No living man speaks this language! It has been dead for centuries!"

Elsa ignored him, continuing, her tongue continuing to translate her thoughts into the language of the Jewels. "This man has lied to you! He does not want you to be free! He is using you to take his unjustified revenge against Arendelle!"

She paused, allowing her words to sink in. "Did he not tell you? He tried to overthrow this land once before. He tried to execute me unjustly. He tried to murder the Princess. Is _this _really the type of man you give your allegiance to? I thought you were holy relics, created to aid Men, not slaughter them!"

The red and green Jewels glowed brilliantly, making the darkness of the throne room resemble day itself. As the light faded, two figures stood before Elsa and her companions. One was an older man, his entire body red, draped in maroon robes. The other was a young man, his face still carrying the innocence of youth, his body and clothing green as purest jade.

The man in red approached Elsa slowly, his face grim with anger. _"I have already told you, Your Majesty," _he snarled. _"I serve no Man. I am my own Master! You presume too much in lecturing me!"_

Elsa knew she should be terrified in the presence of this Spirit with the power to destroy the earth on a whim if that truly was his desire. Yet, she felt strangely calm. The Eden-stone pulsed with its familiar blue light. Elsa could feel something flowing through her soul, calming her, giving her strength. _Elenórathem, _she thought.

"Really?" Elsa replied, moving so her face was mere inches from the Earth Sprit's. "Look at what you have done!" She gestured about the throne room, toward the windows and door. "You have allowed this man to abuse your power, to blind you to the truth with his lies! You may think that what you have done has been your own doing, but he has manipulated both of you! You have done nothing more than serve his purpose for you. And for that, you call yourself your own master?" She pointed at Elenóreweth. "Look at what you have done to your own sister!"

Valdránavish's eyes flared with fire. He raised his hand, prepared to cause the earth to swallow the impudent Queen, when his younger brother cried out.

_"No!" _The Spirit of Vinderdrómethen looked to his older brother, his face contorted in anguish. _"Look at her! LOOK AT HER!"_

Valdránavish turned to Arberish, the rage vanishing from his face, replaced with disbelief. He quickly crossed the room, gently lifting Elenóreweth's body from the _brann wielder's _arms. _"Sister?" _he whispered, bringing her unmoving face before his own. He held her tightly, as if expecting her to return to consciousness at his presence alone. Nothing changed. He turned back to Elsa, his face lined with confusion, with anger. _"What is wrong with her? Why will she not awaken?"_

Alúvelin spoke, her voice dripping with fury. "_Now _do you see? This is what you have done by giving your allegiance to this man!" She pressed down upon Hans's shoulder with her flaming red hand. Crying out in pain, Hans fell to his knees.

"She resisted. She did not want to help him," the Empress continued. "But he used your power to force her to do his bidding. She tried to resist, but she couldn't. And now . . . Now, look at what has become of her! You have brought this upon your own sister by being so eager to use your power once more that you forgot to consider whether or not it was justified!"

Vinderdrómethen's hands were shaking, his eyes fixed upon his brother. _"She is hardly breathing, Brother. We . . . We have done this to her!"_

Valdránavish looked back upon the unconscious Spirit in his arms. He glanced at Elenórathem, his body quaking. _"You know this mortal better than anyone, half-sister. Does she speak . . . the truth?!"_

Elenórathem forced herself to her feet, pain raging throughout her limbs. _"Yes," _she replied. _"You have allowed yourselves . . . to be . . . manipulated. What you have done . . . has been done only to serve his selfish ends!" _She felt tears forming in her eyes. _"Our . . . Our sister's fate . . . falls upon you alone."_

The Earth Spirit gently laid Elenóreweth upon the floor. Closing his eyes, he let out a roar of fury, his entire body shaking. Elsa, Alúvelin, and Arberish cried out, diving to the floor, as the entire palace shook. Large pieces of stone and plaster fell from the ceiling, crashing about them.

Valdránavish whirled about, advancing upon Hans, his eyes consumed with malice.

Hans rose, slowly backing away. "Do not listen to them!" he commanded. "I saved you from your imprisonment! I freed you when no one else would! You _owe _me!"

Hans's protests were cut off as Valdránavish's fingers closed around his throat. _"You . . . You _lied _to us! You told us they deserved this fate!"_ With a violent cry, the Spirit hurled Hans across the throne room, watching as he crashed into the wall.

The Spirit was upon Hans before he had a chance to rise. Valdránavish lifted Hans high in the air, holding him above his body.

"Wait!" Hans cried. "I still command you! I brought the three of you together! You _must _obey me! The legends say—"

_"You forgot to read the entire scroll!" _the Earth Spirit roared. _"Only one who is worthy of wielding us may have complete command over us once we have been assembled! You. Are. _Unworthy_!"_

Hans screamed as he was thrown through the air once more. The entire palace shook once more as Valdránavish pressed forward, oblivious to Elsa's and Alúvelin's cries for calm, bent upon one task only: avenging the injuries sustained by his sister.

* * *

"Anna! Anna, can you hear me?"

The Princess slowly opened her eyes, moaning in pain as she realized just how sore her entire body was. Every limb, every muscle, every nerve throbbed as though it had been set upon with a thousand needles. Slowly, carefully, she shifted her weight on the bed, forcing herself to sit up.

_Wait! What—? _She shot up, panicking. "Something's wrong!" she cried, trying to speak, but finding it difficult to fill her lungs with enough air to do so. "I . . . I can't feel them! Where are they?! Where are my babies?!" She placed her hands on her abdomen, crying out in horror as she realized it was no longer swollen, that her womb had begun to recede.

"Anna! It's all right!" Kristoff was beside her, holding . . . something in his arms. Anna struggled to make out what it was, but she couldn't see in her terror. "Look! Don't you remember? It's over! You did it! _Look!_"

Kristoff handed her the small bundle he had cradled in his arms. Anna's face turned white, her hands trembling. "Is this . . .? Is this . . .?!"

She pulled the blanket away from the top of the bundle, tears of joy streaming down her face. In her arms, she held an infant boy . . . her son. She stared in amazement at the sleeping child, absorbing every detail into her mind. A wave of emotion suddenly washed over her, consuming her every thought. She felt an irresistible urge to hold him close, to bring him to her breast, to cradle him, shelter him, keep him safe and warm.

"Here, Anna. Take her!"

Dazed, Anna turned to Valanda. The _brann wielder _smiled as she handed another bundle to Anna, gently resting it in her other arm. Anna's lip trembled as she held her daughter. The same protective instincts ran through her once more as she brought the infant girl to the flesh of her chest, allowing the warmth from her body to fill her children, to give them strength.

"I . . . I . . ." She looked at Kristoff, unable to speak. Tears streamed down her face as she allowed her husband to wrap his arms around her, to hold her close, to wordlessly congratulate her for delivering his children into the world.

"It's . . . It's _real, _now," Anna whispered, gazing upon her children. She looked at Valanda, a worried look crossing her face. "Are they . . . Are they healthy? They were born so early! Are they all right?!"

Valanda laid her hand on Anna's shoulder. "They are better than healthy, Anna. I have never seen newborn _adameren _as strong as yours. They . . . They have all of their weight. They cry like I have never heard crying before." She laughed. "They are _perfect._"

Anna turned to Kristoff. "And . . . And can they . . . I mean, have you seen—"

Kristoff brought his finger to her lips, silencing her. "If somehow, someway, they have powers of some kind . . . If the power Isarn used to help your mother conceive Elsa somehow passed its way to them . . ." He smiled. "It doesn't matter at all." He gently placed two fingers on each of his children's foreheads, feeling the blood rush through their veins. "I couldn't possibly love them any more or less than I do now. They are _ours, _Anna, and that is all that matters."

Anna laughed, leaning in to Kristoff, kissing him for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. A thought flashed through her mind. "Ohmygosh!" she cried. "Their names! In all this craziness, we . . . we never settled on their names!"

Kristoff ran his hand through Anna's hair. "I like the ones you came up with before all of this happened. I think . . . I think they suit them nicely."

Anna nodded. "I . . . agree. I wasn't sure, but now that I see them, I think so, too." She turned to Valanda, smiling. "Meet your . . . I guess they're your great niece and great nephew, right? Anyway, meet—"

A loud rumbling sound tore through the infirmary. Anna looked up in terror as she saw cracks forming in the ceiling. Her heart fell into her stomach as, without warning, a large piece of stone fell directly toward her bed. She screamed, realizing she could never possibly move fast enough to get out of the way, she was too weak, her babies would be crushed—

She found herself on the infirmary floor, lying on her back, her newborns somehow still asleep. Kristoff was kneeling next to her, his eyes wide with terror.

"Are you all right?!" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes," she gasped. Frantically, she looked down at the babies, stunned that they were still perfectly fine and sleeping. "What . . . What happened? How did I—"

Realization dawned upon her. "Valanda!" she cried, forcing herself to stand, Kristoff helping her to her feet. She looked at the bed, shrieking in disbelief. "No! NO!"

Valanda lay unconscious upon the bed, her breathing shallow, her torso trapped beneath a large piece of rock. Somehow, impossibly, the young woman had pulled Anna from the bed before the rock came crashing down.

"NO!" Anna cried once more, carefully handing the babies to Kristoff. She stumbled toward the bed, fighting the pain in her muscles. Screaming in anguish, she somehow managed to pull the rock to the floor, freeing the _brann wielder _princess. Anna knelt beside the bed, gently placing her hands on the young woman's temple, realizing that her breathing was becoming shallower by the moment. "Valanda, no! Don't do this! Stay with me! You're going to be all right! Valanda? VALANDA!"

* * *

**AN: Things have been very busy lately, so I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. I have been inspired to work on a completely new project, one that is entirely original, set in a world of my own creation. What started as a short story has grown into something much more complicated. I will be working on that project, as well as finishing up this story and, hopefully, working on Part Five. I didn't intend to have multiple writing projects come upon me at once, but that is how my muse seems to be working. More to come!**


	25. Chapter 25: Recognition

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Recognition**

She was standing in a wide-open plain, grasslands as far as the eye could see. Wildflowers flourished across the hills, a multitude of colors—violet, blue, white, yellow—standing out from the deep green background, like flecks of paint peppering a smooth canvas. Warm, radiant sunshine streamed across her skin, warming her, comforting her, relaxing her. In the distance she could hear the sound of water cascading down a nearby falls. The occasional cry of birds filled her ears, the exclamation point upon this natural wonder into which she had been transported.

_"I'm dead." _Valanda realized she was surprisingly calm at this revelation. She did not deny it, did not protest, did not attempt to barter for her life. A sense of peace as she had never experienced before washed over her, filling her soul with comfort. _"If this is what death is like," _she thought, _"then I'm not afraid. It's . . . It's _beautiful_!"_

Valanda was jolted from her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps approaching her, the grass behind her swishing softly as boots disrupted its rest. She turned, squinting in the brilliant sunlight, trying to identify the figure before her.

It was a man: tall, short blonde hair, his face lined with creases from years of stress, yet his body still firmly muscular, virile, full of life. Valanda moved toward him, unable to see the details of his face due to the shadow lying upon it. Something about him seemed familiar, and yet she could not identify where she had seen him before.

"Who . . . Who are you?" she asked softly. "Where are we?"

The man smiled. "This is Paradise. One form of it, anyway." He looked at her. "I've been waiting to see you again for such a long time. Although, I've only just arrived here recently."

Valanda looked at him, confused. "I . . . I don't understand. Have we met before? You look . . . You look so familiar. But I can't place it . . ." She racked her brain, trying to discover the man's identity. "Who are you? Please, tell me."

The man looked at her. "I thought you had died a long time ago," he whispered. "When I heard what had happened to you . . . that you and your daughter had died in childbirth, I . . . I lost myself." His eyes darkened. "I did horrible things because of my anger. Terrible, despicable things. That is why . . . That is why I have only just arrived here, even though I have been dead for several years. I had to atone for my sins, to be cleansed from them, before I would be worthy enough to enter these sacred lands."

He ran his fingers over her wrist, his touch gentle, delicate. "But you. You are one of the few who have ever been granted immediate access to these lands. Your soul is pure, your heart uncorrupted. You . . . You are everything I remember about you, and more."

Valanda's mind was overwhelmed, struggling to make sense of the man's cryptic words. "I . . . I don't understand! I didn't die in childbirth! Nor did my daughter! I mean, I _would _have died if it hadn't been for . . ." She stared at the man, desperately attempting to recognize him. "How do you know me?" she asked. "Why are you so concerned for me? _Who are you?!_"

The man moved closer, his face no longer shrouded in darkness, sunlight causing the icy blue of his eyes to shine with radiance. _His eyes!_

Valanda sank to her knees, shaking her head in disbelief. She had only ever seen one man with eyes as pure as those before her now. "It can't be," she whispered, her hands trembling. "You . . . You can't be him! This is . . . This is . . ."

The man knelt beside her, bringing his fingers to her cheek. "I want you to know," he said softly, "that there was never anyone else after you. Elsa's mother . . . I did not lie with her. I sired her through magic alone. You were everything to me, my Valanda. My only love . . ."

Valanda could deny it no longer. She threw her arms around the man, passionately kissing him, pulling him close to her, refusing to let go. Finally breaking away from his lips, she cupped his chin in her hand. "Oh, Isarn!" Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed upon the only man she had ever loved.

Isarn ran his hand through her fiery hair, marveling once more at the emerald glory that was her eyes. "I'd almost forgotten just how beautiful you are," he murmured. He shook his head. "I never should have believed what I was told. I should have gone into the mountains myself. I should have endured your mother's wrath for the sake of finding out the truth!"

"No," Valanda shook her head. "There is nothing you could have done. I would have died after giving birth to my . . . _our _daughter if it wasn't for Mother. I needed to be sealed away in order to heal. We . . . We could never have been together."

Isarn shook his head. "But our daughter, Valanda." He looked at her, his eyes begging for her to understand. "I didn't know she survived. I swear! If I had known, I would have fought through all the fire your mother could have unleashed in order to spare her from her suffering at your mother's hands. She could have . . . She could have grown up happy, Valanda! She wouldn't have had to endure what she has been through if I had only—"

"Shhh!" Valanda pressed her finger to Isarn's lips, silencing him. "You have already helped her. Your other daughter saved her. She gave her a new name, a new life. Your Elsa has brought our Alúvelin back from the darkness."

"Alúvelin . . ." Isarn allowed the name to echo in his ears, absorbing the beauty of his daughter's title. He smiled. "Of course Elsa would have named her that. Just like the old legends . . ."

He turned back to Valanda, his eyes darkening with sadness. "Valanda, I need you to listen to me. We don't have much time together. I need you to hear me."

Valanda looked at Isarn, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "We have eternity now, don't we? We can be together forever, just like we always wanted!"

Isarn shook his head. "It is not your time to rest yet, Valanda. You are still needed in the realm of the living. Your family needs you. Our daughter . . . _She _needs you. You must go back."

"No." Valanda took Isarn's hand, refusing to let go. "If I have to go back, you are coming with me. I am not going to lose you again!"

Isarn brought Valanda's hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips. "I wish I could go with you," he whispered. "But my time has passed. I am needed here now. Before you arrived, I . . . I was given my task by the Almighty Himself. He has a special purpose for me here. I cannot abandon His sacred charge, not after He has forgiven me of all my transgressions."

"I . . . I don't believe this!" Valanda could not stop the tears from flowing down her face. "Why? Why bring us together once more, only to tear us apart?! What good does that do?!"

Isarn ran his fingers through Valanda's hair once more. "The Almighty has a plan for all of us, Valanda. I spent most of my life trying to run from that. I see now, however, that I was foolish. I have done what I needed to do on the Continent. I met you. I fathered two incredible daughters. I repented of my sins. Now, I must do the will of my Father."

"Please!" Valanda's voice was hardly audible, her face stained with tears. "Just a few more moments! _Please!_"

Isarn embraced the _brann wielder _princess, refusing to let go. "I will be waiting for you, my Valanda," he whispered in her ear. "When the time finally does come for you to join me, I will be right here, ready to greet you."

He kissed her once more, his love pouring through Valanda's very essence. After what seemed like hours, he broke away, smiling sadly. "Tell Elsa . . . Tell Alúvelin . . . Tell them their father is proud of them. Tell them to be strong, to always follow the goodness within their hearts." He pulled a lock of hair from Valanda's eyes, letting it lie across her brow. "I love you," he murmured. "Never forget me!"

Valanda reached forward to take Isarn's hand one last time, but the whole world around her was fading away. A brilliant light overwhelmed her vision, blinding her. "No!" she cried. "Isarn! ISARN! I LOVE YOU! ISARN!"

Her entire body was spinning uncontrollably. She felt herself hurtling through space, as if crossing a great distance. She cried out as, without warning, she suddenly stopped moving, and—

* * *

**AN: This chapter was one of the primary reasons I wanted to write this story. I wanted to finally give Valanda and Isarn their reunion, even if it was only temporary in death. Now, however, Valanda can be at peace with herself a bit more, as she knows Isarn is waiting for her when it is truly her time to pass on. More to come!**


	26. Chapter 26: Radiance

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Radiance**

"Stop this!" Alúvelin moved toward Vandránavish, holding up her hands, begging the Earth Spirit to cease his assault upon Hans. "He has suffered enough! Stop!"

_"Out of my way, _brann wielder_!" _Vandránavish snarled, pushing her aside, furiously storming toward the battered, barely-conscious Hans lying against the wall. _"He must die for his actions!"_

"ENOUGH!" A maelstrom of snow and ice erupted in the air, tiny fragments of crystalized water showering about the room. The temperature in the throne room plummeted, rendering their breath visible.

Vandránavish turned to see Elsa glaring at him, Elenórathem at her side.

_"Stay out of this, _ice bærer _queen!" _the Earth Spirit commanded. _"This filth must die for his treachery!"_

"He deserves to be punished," Elsa said, "but not by you. He will be judged by his brothers for his crimes. They alone have the right to sentence him." She gestured toward the window, the torrential rain threatening to shatter the glass, the wind outside roaring furiously. A mighty clap of thunder tore through the palace, hot on the heels of the lightning bolt that turned the darkness outside into brilliant daylight.

"You have to stop this!" Elsa cried. "Arendelle cannot withstand much more! Please! Undo what the three of you have done!"

Vinderdrómethen looked up at Elsa, the Wind Spirit's green eyes full of sorrow. _"We cannot," _he confessed. _"Our power is limited to summoning the elements. We cannot undo what we have generated. That is why we were hidden away. Men tried to use our power without restraint, nearly destroying this Continent in the process."_

Elenórathem stepped toward Valdránavish. _"But if all three of you work together, surely you can—"_

_"What is the use?" _Valdránavish asked, bowing his head in defeat. _"Even if . . . Even if our sister was well enough to help us, we still cannot stop what we have done."_

_"That is not . . . entirely true." _A weak voice rang in their ears.

Elenóreweth opened her eyes, her head delicately cradled in Arberish's arms. She forced herself to sit, wincing as pain ran through her limbs.

_"Sister!" _Valdránavish, Vinderdrómethen, and Elenórathem rushed to her, kneeling beside her.

_"I am fine," _the Water Spirit murmured. A smile crossed her blue lips. _"We are together again. I . . . I am very thankful for that."_

Valdránavish bowed his head, his eyes filled with shame. _"Forgive me," _he said. _"I would not listen to you. I was blinded by my desire to be free, to unleash my power. I allowed him to trick me—"_

_ "It is fine, Brother," _Elenóreweth whispered. _"He betrayed us all. It is not your fault."_

Arberish took her hand. "Elenóreweth, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the elements you have unleashed are about to destroy Arendelle. You said there was something we could do to stop it! What is it? Please, tell us!"

The Water Spirit looked at her sister. _"You . . . You will need to help her. She is the only one who can . . . Do you know of what I speak?"_

Elenórathem's eyes widened. _"Of course!" _she said. _"How could I have forgotten?"_

"What?" Arberish asked. "What do we need to do?"

The Water Spirit looked at him, shaking her head. _"There is nothing _you_ can do," _she said. She stood, moving to Elsa, taking her hand. _"Elsa is the only one strong enough . . . worthy enough."_

Alúvelin's face paled, worry coursing through her heart. "What . . . What do you mean? Strong enough for what?"

Elenórathem turned to Elsa. _"Come with me now," _she said, taking the Snow Queen's hand. With her free hand, she gestured to her siblings. _"Arberish, please help my sister stand with my brothers."_

Arberish carefully helped Elenóreweth to her feet, allowing her to lean on him as they walked with the other Spirits to stand before the Tritastónende. Elenórathem led Elsa to stand just behind the Spirits.

Valdránavish turned to Elsa. _"While we do not have the power to undo what we have summoned, you have proven yourself worthy. You, and you alone, have can do this."_

Elsa looked at the Spirits. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

Elenórathem looked into her eyes. _"If you are brave enough . . . If you truly are courageous enough . . . We will allow our power to flow into you. Our strength will augment your natural authority over ice and snow. Then, for a brief time, you will have complete authority over the elements. You can stop the destruction they have unleashed."_

Elsa backed away, her face contorted in horror. "I . . . I can't do this!" she gasped. "All of this . . . This is too much power for one person to control! There _must _be some other way!"

_"There is no time!" _Valdránavish cried. _"Unless you do this now, Arendelle will be destroyed! You must take control of the elements and bring their power back under your control!"_

"And how exactly is she to do that?" Alúvelin asked.

Elenórathem's eyes shifted, looking at the ground. _"If she is successful, the full fury of the elements will flow into her body. From there, she can dispel the energy by unleashing it in a controlled burst of ice and snow."_

"'A controlled burst' . . .?!" Arberish glared at the Spirits. "You four are out of your minds! That much power unleashed within her body . . . It could _kill _her!"

_"But it won't!" _Elenórathem protested. She looked at Elsa, her sapphire eyes begging the Queen to trust her. _"Remember what I said when we first met, Elsa? How the moment you put me upon your finger, I _knew _there was something unique about you? How I recognized your incredible power?" _The Spirit smiled, bringing her hand to Elsa's cheek. _"The time has come for you to use that power to the fullest. You can do this, Elsa. You can save Arendelle. All you need to do is believe in yourself." _

Elsa closed her eyes, hand resting upon her forehead, deep in thought. After several moments, she opened them again, looking at her sister. "They're right. I . . . I can do this, Alúvelin. You don't need to be afraid."

"No, no, no, _no_!" Alúvelin protested. "You _promised, _Elsa! You promised you would stop doing this! You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore! Let me help you!"

Elsa brought her hand to Alúvelin's hair, gently caressing it. "I would if I could, Alúvelin. But this is _my _task to complete. No one can help me. Not even you."

She turned to Arberish. The _brann wielder's _face was grim, his eyes heavy. "This isn't right. I can't let you do this."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"And what if you're not?!" Arberish protested. He took Elsa's hand, feeling the gentle coolness that radiated from her fingertips. "If anything happens, I'll . . . I'll never forgive . . ."

"Nothing is going to happen," Elsa said. "You'll see. Everything will turn out as it should." She leaned forward, kissing him, eyes closing as she breathed in his scent, imprinting it forever in her memory. She finally broke free, smiling. "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me . . . to love you. Like I've always wanted to."

She turned away, moving toward Elenórathem and the Spirits.

Something inside of Arberish snapped. "No!" He rushed forward, determined to pull Elsa away, to find some other method of dealing with the nightmare raging outside.

Except just as he reached Elsa, he was stopped in his tracks. A thick wall of ice appeared before him, extending from wall to wall, preventing him from reaching his love.

"NO!" Arberish cried, pounding on the ice. "Elsa! Don't do this! Let me through! ELSA!"

Elsa looked at Arberish through the ice, her eyes full of sadness. The ice was thick enough that sound could not pass through. She watched as Arberish and Alúvelin both hit the wall with their fists, soundless screaming at her to dispel the barrier. She saw the two of them send a rain of flame upon the wall, determined to melt the ice, but the ice stood firm, unrelenting. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning back toward the spirits.

She exhaled, letting the air leave her lungs. A profound sense of peace descended upon her. "Let's end this."

Valdránavish, Elenóreweth, and Vinderdrómethen held each other's hands, forming a small circle. Elenórathem brought Elsa to the center of the circle, standing behind her, placing her hands on the Queen's shoulders. Elsa closed her eyes, waiting.

"Relax," Elenórathem whispered, her breath cool upon Elsa's ear. "Just like in the cavern. Let my power and theirs flow into you. Let us be as one. Then, imagine the weather outside becoming calm, peaceful once more. Let the madness run through your veins. Then, when you _know _the time is right, unleash it as the strongest burst of snow you have ever released."

Without warning, Elsa felt her body surge with power. She kept her eyes closed, harnessing the energy the Spirits were channeling into her. She could feel each of the Spirits becoming one with her soul, could sense each of the Tritastónende pulsating with radiant light.

The darkness before her closed eyes suddenly exploded into a plethora of colors. Elsa grimaced as the power threatened to overwhelm her, to consume her. She could sense the wind outside growing stronger, the earthquakes ripping rock apart like paper, the hail and rain ripping the heavens apart.

_"Fight it!" _Elenórathem commanded. _"You are its mistress. This power bows before you, and you alone! Take control! Put an end to this!"_

Power as Elsa had never felt before suddenly ran through her body. She marveled at how _incredible _it felt. In the back of her mind, she realized that this must be how it felt to be a goddess, to have complete authority over anything she desired. A small voice told her to embrace it, to let the power rush over her, to use it to reshape the world as she wished. _You can have anything you want! _the voice said. _Use this power! Give in! Give in!_

_ NO! _Elsa silenced the voice with a single word, a word that rang through her mind like a mighty bell tolling from a cathedral steeple. _I no longer fear myself! I am in complete control! I will end this! NOW!_

The power continued to build within her, the Spirits lending her their strength. From behind the wall of ice, Alúvelin and Arberish watched in amazement as, outside the windows, the rain suddenly ceased, the wind became calm, the earthquakes stopped their destruction. A light of purest gold burst through the windows, flowing like liquid metal into Elsa, illuminating her body brighter than a thousand candles ever could.

So focused was Elsa upon bringing the elements under her control that she failed to sense his presence until it was too late. To her horror, she realized she had trapped Hans on the same side of the ice as her and the Spirits. In her mind's eye, she could see the mad former prince rushing toward her, his eyes wild with madness.

Elsa's eyes flew open, her mouth contorted in a gasp of complete shock as she felt the blade enter her abdomen. She stared in amazement as, before her, stood Hans, his gaze full of malice, of pure hatred.

"Something to remember me by," he whispered, his voice dripping with contempt. Satisfied that his vengeance had, in some small way, finally been accomplished, he allowed himself to step backward, not bothering to fight off Valdránavish as the Earth Spirit hurled him into the wall. He felt his neck move to a horribly unnatural position, heard something snap, then—

Blackness.

* * *

_"NO!"_ Elenórathem was before Elsa in an instant, her hand upon the knife's hilt. She tugged on the weapon, trying to remove it from the Queen's flesh. But the weapon was buried deep, unmoving.

Elenórathem turned to her brothers and sister._"Don't stop! She needs your help! Do not stop!"_

The Spirit of the Eden-stone looked Elsa in the eye, her pulse quickening as she realized just how pale Elsa's face had become. _"Elsa, keep concentrating! I'm going to get this blade out of you! You'll be fine! You can heal yourself with this power! Just stay focused!"_

Elsa nodded, her body still glowing, her vision becoming fuzzy. _NO! _she screamed at herself. _You cannot stop! You MUST continue!_

Crying out, she continued to channel the power of the elements into her body. The pain in her abdomen spread throughout her body as she felt Elenórathem pull upon it again. She screamed, her eyes closed tightly, forcing herself to continue despite her realization that her strength was fading.

With a loud cry, Elenórathem gave a final, desperate tug on the knife. Somehow, the weapon pried itself from Elsa's abdomen. The knife pulsed once with an unnatural violet hue as it lay in Elenórathem's hand. The Water Spirit hurled the weapon aside, turning back to look at Elsa.

Elsa's body was now awash in light, the glow bright enough to blind any man who dared look upon her. The energy cascaded down her body in waves, crackling over her, filling her with power.

_"Now, Elsa!" _Elenórathem cried, pressing her hands against Elsa's abdomen, forcing the bleeding to cease. _"It is time! Unleash it now!"_

But Elsa didn't release the power. Her mind was filled with dozens of conflicting commands, each trying to force her to do their bidding.

_Let it out now! You cannot contain it much longer! It will kill you!_

_ Don't listen to her! You are a goddess now! USE it! Take control! You don't have to listen to anyone anymore!_

_ NO! You MUST unleash it!_

_ Fool! Why would you do that? Finally, the entire Continent will bow before you! Everyone will finally recognize your greatness! EMBRACE IT!_

Elsa's face furrowed in anguish as she struggled to maintain control. Finally, as she was certain she was about to give in, about to use the power to destroy the world, images flashed through her mind. The faces of everyone she had ever cared about, had ever loved, ran through her brain at impossibly-high speeds: Andersen, her mother, her father, Jansarnen, Isarn, Valanda, Kristoff . . . _Alúvelin_ . . . _Arberish _. . . _ANNA!_ Anna's face stood before her, accompanied by the cries—were they real . . . they couldn't possibly be, _could they_?—of her newborn children, their beautiful voices ringing in her ears. In that moment, Elsa realized what she must do, that had no right to remake the world when so many wonderful things already existed, when the Almighty had already done such a wonderful job, when her niece and nephew deserved to live in a world of peace . . . of happiness . . .

She screamed at the top of her lungs, holding her hands above her head. The golden brilliance merged with the icy blue of her power, erupting from her, screaming toward the tall ceiling of the throne room. The snow and ice that came from her was unlike any she had ever summoned before. It glittered, it sparkled, it _pulsated _with holy light, swirling and forming into images she did not consciously summon, merging and congealing to form . . . _something _beautiful and wondrous—

Silence descended upon the throne room. The golden light was gone. Elsa stood perfectly still, hardly breathing. The ice wall behind her shattered. In the recesses of her consciousness, Elsa thought she heard Alúvelin call her name, thought she felt the familiar arms of her beloved Arberish wrap around her, but she was exhausted, she could not stand any longer, and she permitted the haziness to wrap itself around her, to take her away, to allow her to finally rest.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	27. Chapter 27: Together

**The Storm Rages On**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Together**

Elsa opened her eyes, every muscle in her body screaming in protest. _Oh, let's not do that again anytime soon!_

Before her eyes were two pairs of blue eyes, each framed by red hair. She smiled. "Hey."

Anna and Alúvelin glanced at each other briefly before returning their gazes to their sister. Both smiled warmly. "Hey!"

Elsa pulled herself up, looking around. She grimaced as she realized she was in the infirmary. "We spend way too much time in this room, you know that?"

Anna laughed, throwing her arms around her sister, holding her tightly. "We wouldn't have to if you would stop being so damn heroic!" she said. "Alúvelin told me what you did. How you saved us all." She gestured toward Elsa's abdomen. "You were very lucky you were able to heal yourself. It could have been a lot worse. You could have . . . You could have . . ."

"It wasn't anything at all," Elsa murmured, running her fingers absentmindedly over the slightly-raised scar on her belly. Memories suddenly rushed upon her, sending her into a state of intense worry. "Where . . . Where's Elenórathem? Where are the Tritastónende? What happened to Hans? Is everyone all right?! Where is Arberish?!" She looked at Anna, suddenly realizing her sister looked very, very different. "Your . . . Your belly . . . Where are your babies?! _Are they all right?!_"

"Easy! Easy!" Alúvelin took Elsa's hand, stroking it, trying to help her sister relax. "Everything is fine, Elsa. Better than fine, actually."

Anna spoke next, taking Elsa's other hand. "The babies . . . The babies are sleeping. Kristoff and Valanda are watching them." Her eyes grew cloudy for a moment. "Thank God for Valanda," she whispered. "I don't know what I would have done without her. She saved me, Elsa. The babies were stuck. They couldn't come out of me. All three of us were going to die. But Valanda . . . Somehow, she healed me, helped me deliver them. And then, at the height of the storm . . . She protected me from the ceiling collapsing."

Anna's face grew pale as she relived the horrifying experience. "I . . . I thought she was dead. She didn't move. She wasn't breathing. But then, all of a sudden . . . She sat up. It was incredible! The blood . . . The broken bones . . . Everything was suddenly better!" She turned to Alúvelin. "Have you spoken with her?"

"Yes," Alúvelin replied. "She told me . . . She told me she died. That she travelled to the land of our fathers. She said . . . She said Father was waiting for her."

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. "You mean . . .?"

Alúvelin nodded. "She met Isarn again. He told her it wasn't her time yet. That she still had too much to do, too many people to help. The Almighty . . . He sent her back, Elsa. He healed her. The Almighty God Himself . . ."

Elsa shook her head, overwhelmed. "Incredible," she whispered. She looked at Alúvelin, staring into her eyes. "It's . . . It's very fortunate that those men were working in the fortress basement on that exact day. If not, we never would have found your mother."

"I know." Alúvelin's eyes grew misty, hazy. "It's as if . . . It's as if they were _meant _to find her, like I was _meant _to free her. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Elsa said, squeezing her sister's hand. "Yes, it does." She frowned. "Arberish. Where is he?" She felt her heart sink slightly. "I thought . . . I thought he would be here—"

"Don't worry yourself," Anna said. "He's sleeping now. He's barely left your side this entire time. I finally convinced him to rest a few hours ago." A thin smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "He really does love you, Elsa. He's been taking care of you this entire time, better than any of us ever could."

"Yes, he has." Alúvelin's face grew dark. "While you were unconscious, Arberish and I . . . I pried him away from you long enough for us to talk to our people. They finally made it here after all. We met with the scouts who had just returned from surveying what Hans did to our homeland."

Elsa's blood grew cold. "And?"

The Empress's eyes were full of sorrow, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "He spoke the truth. Our lands . . . They are uninhabitable. There is _nothing _left, Elsa. He . . . He destroyed everything. Our villages . . . burned to the ground. Our fortress . . . completely demolished. Our Sacred Hall of the Dead . . . desecrated."

She shook her head. "The only thing we salvaged was Brandlegreth. Hans . . . He dared to wear our sacred blade upon his belt. Arberish retrieved it once you calmed the storm . . . once you saved us." She clenched her fists, forcing herself to remain calm. "Wherever he is now, his punishment cannot possibly be terrible enough." She looked at Elsa, completely defeated. "Where do we go now, Elsa? We are exiles. Do you really think the Men of Arendelle will welcome us, will work with us, will allow us to live among them?"

"Yes." Elsa's voice was firm, her resolve unwavering. "They will because that is what I desire. Any man who is stubborn enough to try to reject your people will answer to me personally." She clenched Alúvelin's hand. "Your people and my people are now one for as long as you wish, Alúvelin. They do not have to be afraid."

A bright light filled the room, interrupting their conversation. Elsa shielded her eyes, pulling her hand away as the light subsided. She smiled. "I suppose I should thank you for all of your help. Without you, we never could have reached Hans in time."

Gábriel and Míchælin smiled, the former resting his hand on Elsa's forehead. "No, thank you," Gábriel said. "Without you, this world would have been destroyed. All we did was provide a distraction. You did the difficult work." His other hand grazed the Eden-stone on Elsa's hand. "Now, you have a great responsibility, Elsa. You are the mistress of the Tritastónende. What will you do with their power?"

"I . . . I don't know," Elsa whispered. She looked at the two Maíreth. "Part of me wants to lock them away, to keep them hidden so no one can ever abuse them again." She ran her finger across the Eden-stone. "On the other hand . . ."

In a flash of blue light, Elenórathem stood before her, smiling. _"Elsa! It is so good to see you awake again. How are you feeling?"_

"I'm fine," Elsa replied. She looked at the Water Spirit. "I wanted to talk with you about your sister and her brothers."

Elenórathem's face fell. _"I see. I suppose you are going to scatter them again. Or lock them away, never to be seen." _She paused, exhaling. _"I suppose it is for the best. Their power is too strong. You cannot risk—"_

"No," Elsa said. "I will not. You . . . You deserve to be able to see your sister, Elenórathem. After everything you've done for me . . . That is why I am going to leave the Sacred Jewels here in Arendelle. They will be kept in a place of honor, where they will be given the reverence they deserve. If the time comes when I must call upon their power once more, I will use it with the deepest respect and care."

Elenórathem's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open in surprise. _"I . . . I do not know what to say." _She wiped away a tear forming at the corner of her eye. _"Thank you, Elsa!"_

"Do not thank me," Elsa said, blushing slightly. "As long as your siblings promise to only unleash their power in times of greatest need, I will let them stay together. You . . . You are family, after all. And family should not be separated. Ever."

Míchælin smiled. "Truly, you are worthy of being their guardian, Elsa. You have demonstrated your power . . . your wisdom . . . your courage. Continue to watch over them, to protect them. We leave you now with this sacred task."

He turned to Gábriel. "Come, Brother. The time has come for us to return to our Father, to discover what our next tasks are."

"I agree," Gábriel said. "I look forward to finally having the opportunity to work outside once more . . . to be with others again."

Míchælin looked at Elsa, Anna, and Alúvelin. "The three of you . . . There is power in family. Great power, indeed. No matter what happens, always remember the sisterly bond you share."

He turned his gaze to Elsa alone. "The _Flamdráneren _and the _Icénderen _wanted me to pass on a message. They say it has been an honor to serve the Queen of Arendelle, for she is noble and wise, just as they believe the ruler of this great land should be. They have returned across the waters once more to live out the rest of their days in peace. Should, however, Arendelle ever encounter a time of great peril, when all seems lost, they have assured me that they will return once more to aid you, so long as the Queen remains worthy of her sacred office."

Elsa bowed before them, despite the pain in her abdomen. "I . . . I am truly honored," she replied. "I hope I may continue to be found worthy in their eyes."

The bright glow returned to the room once more. "Farewell, Elsa," Gábriel said, his figure, along with Míchælin's dissipating into the light. "Remember: You are never alone. We are always watching. Believe in yourself. Remember who you are. You will lead your people to an age of prosperity. The Almighty has told us so . . . Farewell!"

The glow disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. The three sisters were alone once more. Elenórathem had also vanished, returning to the Eden-stone. After several moments of silence, Alúvelin spoke.

"Come, Elsa," she said, helping Elsa rise from the bed. "I know several people who cannot wait to see you again. Let's not disappoint them."

* * *

"Majesty! You need to stop doing this to me! At my age, my poor heart cannot take it anymore!"

Elsa smiled as Minister Andersen released her from his grasp. "I know, Minister. I know. Thank you. For everything you have done." Her voice grew soft, her countenance serious. "I really mean that, Minister. I . . . I do not know what I would do without you."

Andersen smiled. "Majesty, you are too kind. I am but your humble servant."

"No," Elsa corrected. "You are my most trusted counselor. I . . . I would be lost without you, Minister."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Andersen said. He looked at Elsa, a knowing gleam in his eye. "I have heard that there is a certain someone in your life now? Someone you wish to claim as your own?"

Elsa looked at the ground, a wave of embarrassment washing over her. "How did . . . How did you know?"

"It wasn't difficult, Majesty," Andersen said. "Between your two sisters, I have heard the entire story."

"So." Elsa paused, choosing her words carefully. "So . . . You do not approve?"

"I will admit," Andersen said, running his hand through his thin hair, "that I was surprised by your choice. However . . ." His gaze softened as he took Elsa's hand. "After all you have been through, Majesty, you deserve some happiness in your life. If this man . . . this _brann wielder _is the one to give it to you, I cannot deny you this."

Elsa nodded. "And . . . And our people? Do you think . . . they will approve?"

"It doesn't matter," Andersen said. "It is _your _life, Elsa. As long as you are content, let the rest of the world think what they will."

"Thank you," Elsa whispered. She embraced Andersen once more, holding her devoted counselor close.

Andersen smiled as he saw movement over Elsa's shoulder. "I think . . . I think you need to see someone else now, Majesty."

Elsa turned, gasping in surprise as she was embraced by a familiar pair of arms, her body pulled tightly against his. She smiled as she stroked his cheek, then planted an intense kiss upon his lips, releasing her love, her happiness into him.

Arberish pulled away, taking in the radiant glow of his Elsa. Even after all she had been through, she still looked flawless as he gazed upon her, her pale skin shining like the moon, her platinum locks glistening, her ice blue eyes glowing with exultation. Finally, he spoke. "You . . . You are all right, then? You healed yourself?"

"Yes," Elsa said, her fingers once again moving to her abdomen. "The power . . . Elenórathem was right. It healed me. You can barely see the scar at all."

Arberish pulled her close once more, refusing to let her go again. "Elsa, I . . . I hope you do not think this is presumptuous of me, but when I saw you lying in the infirmary . . . when I wasn't certain you were going to live, I wondered how on earth I would possibly live without you."

Elsa opened her mouth to reassure Arberish, but the _brann wielder _brought his finger to her lips, silencing her. "I realized that there are so many things I want to say to you, and I was afraid I would never have the chance to say them again. But now . . . Now that you're here again, I can only think of one thing I want to ask." He bowed his head, uncharacteristically nervous. "Elsa, I know . . . I know this may seem sudden, that some may think I am too old, and you have every right to say 'no,' but I . . . I wanted to ask you—"

"Yes." Elsa's eyes sparkled as she brought her temple to Arberish's, looking into his eyes, their mouths mere centimeters apart. "I will. I would be honored!"

Arberish was astonished, unprepared for the fact that she had agreed. "Really?" he whispered. "I mean, what if you find out you don't want me? What if we're not ready? What it—"

"Please," Elsa whispered, quieting her love. "I . . . I have a question I want to ask you as well. And you have every right to say 'no.' But, after everything that has happened . . . after seeing what Anna has endured, I . . . I've decided something." She exhaled, fully confident in her decision. "I have decided that I want to try. I want to be a mother after all. I . . . I _want_ this now." She took Arberish's hand, holding it tightly. "I'm no longer afraid, Arberish. Whatever may happen . . . however my . . . _our _children may become, whether or not they have powers or not . . . it doesn't matter. I've wasted so much time worrying about what the world thinks, always trying to be perfect, always afraid of disappointing others. But now, I know that I need to live my life the way I know is best for me. And, if you'll have me, I would like to be the mother of your children."

Arberish stared at her, his face unreadable. Elsa felt her heart plummet into her stomach. _This is it,_ she thought. _He doesn't want children. You've lost him. He's going to leave you._

She was caught off guard by the fervent kiss Arberish planted upon her mouth. Without thinking, she responded in kind, drinking him in, not daring to let go.

Arberish broke off, smiling. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered, her heart threatening to burst with happiness. She turned to Anna and Alúvelin, her face questioning. "Do . . . Do you think I am making a mistake?"

The two sisters looked at each other, smiling. Simultaneously, they moved to Elsa, wrapping their arms around her tightly.

"No! Of course not! Congratulations—"

"I'm so happy for you! You _deserve _this, Elsa—"

"You're . . . doing it . . . again!" Elsa gasped, fighting for air. "I thought . . . we discussed . . . no more _smothering_!"

"Sorry!" The sisters pulled away, ecstatic.

Anna turned to Arberish, her eyes questioning. "Are you prepared to take care of my sister? Are you willing to do everything you can for her? To make her happy?"

"Yes," Arberish said. "Of course. She . . . She deserves so much better than me. I can hardly believe that she . . . that she wants me."

"Great!" Anna threw her arms around Arberish. "Welcome to the family!" She glanced at Elsa. "It's a good thing you've known each other for a while already. I would have had something to you if you had said 'yes' to someone you just met."

Elsa laughed, a real laugh escaping her throat for the first time in days. "You're just jealous that I'm a better judge of character than you."

"Hey! Watch it!" Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Ohmygosh! It's been a long time! I need to get back! I need to relieve Kristoff and Valanda! They're probably overwhelmed by now!"

Elsa felt her heart flutter. "Can . . . Can we come with you?" she asked. "I would like to meet my niece and nephew. If that's all right."

Anna grasped her wrist. "Come on, Aunt Elsa! They're right this way!" She dragged Elsa behind her, Alúvelin and Arberish following close behind.

* * *

"I . . . I can't believe this!"

Elsa was transfixed, her eyes fixated upon the sleeping infants in Kristoff's and Valanda's arms. The room was silent except for the soft snores emanating from the newborn's mouths.

She turned to Anna, her eyes glistening. "They're . . . They're absolutely _perfect_!"

"I know," Anna said. She looked at Valanda. "How have they been?"

The _brann wielder _princess smiled. "They have been absolutely wonderful. The most well-behaved _adameren _I have ever seen." She looked at Alúvelin, a worried look on her face. "What is wrong, Daughter?"

Alúvelin wrapped her arms around Valanda's neck, kissing her temple. "Nothing is wrong, Mother. I . . . I just can't believe what you did. You _died, _Mother. Yet, here you are again. I . . . I don't . . ."

She bit her lip, forcing herself to remain calm. "I don't want to lose you again, Mother. I've spent far too many years without you. Now that you're back with me, I can't stand the thought of letting you go again."

Valanda allowed Anna to take the sleeping girl from her arms, briefly marveling at how the newborn already so greatly resembled her mother. She rose, pulling Alúvelin close. "Don't worry, my beautiful _adamera. _I will never leave you again. I promise."

Kristoff looked at Valanda, frowning slightly. "Are . . . Are you all right, Valanda? You seem . . . I don't know, different somehow."

Valanda smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Kristoff. I . . . I am just so happy. I have always wanted a family. Ever since I was little, I dreamed of what it would be like." She gestured toward Elsa, Arberish, Anna, Kristoff, the infants. "And now . . . Now, it's finally come true. Finally, I feel like I _belong, _that there are those who want me."

_"I know exactly what you mean." _The Eden-stone on Elsa's hand flashed as Elenórathem appeared before them once more. _"I have been without my sister and brothers for ages. But now, thanks to all of you, we can be together once more. I . . . I cannot describe how grateful I am, to all of you."_

Anna laughed. "Don't mention it." She motioned toward Elsa's ring. "We had no idea. All this time, we thought the Eden-stone was just a family heirloom. I suppose . . . I suppose nothing is exactly what it appears to be, is it?"

"No," Arberish said, placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We all hide something in one form or another. I . . . I am just happy I was finally able to find someone I could share my life with."

Kristoff looked at Elsa, quizzically. "You . . . You mean . . .?"

"Oh, that's right! You haven't heard!" Anna looked at Kristoff and Valanda. "Elsa and Arberish are getting married! Isn't that _wonderful_!"

Valanda's eyes widened. "Really?!" She moved to Arberish, holding his free hand. "My old friend. I am so . . . so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Highness," Arberish said. His eyes lit up. "Once Elsa and I are married, we can finally bring the races of Men and _brann wielders _together forever." He turned to Elsa. "That is, if it is all right with you. I thought we could use our marriage to show that our people no longer have to live apart."

Elsa smiled. "Only if that means you're not afraid of Arendelle's weather. It's a little more . . . tempestuous than what you're used to in the mountains. Being so close to the waters, we tend to get rain. A _lot _of rain."

"Rain?" Arberish asked, his eyes glistening. "I've always _loved _the rain . . ."

Elsa suddenly realized the reason she had come with Anna. She looked at her sister, hands shaking. "May . . . May I hold them?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Grinning, Anna laid the girl in Elsa's left arm, allowing her sister to carefully cradle the newborn. Kristoff rose, placing his son in Elsa's right arm, not moving his hands away until he was certain the Queen had both children safely in her possession.

Elsa was overwhelmed by the beauty she held within her arms. "What . . . What are their names?" she asked quietly. "You never told me . . ."

Anna looked to Kristoff. "Well, we decided early on, we wanted to give them names that would symbolize their strength. We knew there was no way they could be anything but, given their amazing lineage." She elbowed Kristoff. "Right?"

Kristoff smiled. "_I _wanted to name him Sven, Jr. But someone wouldn't let me."

"Oh, stop it!" Anna said, playfully slapping him. "You know I draw the line at the whole reindeer thing." She looked at Elsa. "We couldn't find anything we liked, until we decided to craft our own names. We sort of combined Common Tongue and ancient Arendellian until we created ones we thought were fitting."

She laid her hand on the boy's head. "This . . . This is your nephew, Célebron. It means 'he who exalts in majesty.'"

"Célebron," Elsa whispered, allowing the name to flow through her ears. _Célebron. _"I love it."

Anna nodded. "And _this _one . . . We really struggled with girl's names. We couldn't agree on anything. Until one day . . . One day, it just came to us. It was so obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked, gazing upon the slumbering girl. "What is her name?"

Anna looked at her, her face beaming. "We decided to name her after the most courageous person we know. Her name means 'daughter of strength.' We . . . We named her Élsaweth."

Elsa stared at Anna, disbelieving. "You . . . You named her . . .after _me_?"

"It was the only name that seemed to fit," Kristoff admitted. "Nothing else felt right." He gestured toward the girl. "And now, seeing you hold her, I know we made the correct decision."

Elsa allowed her vision to be consumed by the two children in her arms. "Célebron and Élsaweth," she whispered. "Those . . . Those are absolutely _beautiful _names."

The sleeping girl sneezed, her tiny body shaking in Elsa's arms before settling back to her rest. The adults let out a collective gasp as a small flurry of snowflakes swirled around the girl. Her brother, somehow sensing the presence of the snowflakes, yawned, a second wave of snow softly whirling around him.

Anna looked on in amazement. "I guess that answers that question," she murmured.

Elsa looked at Kristoff, her heart racing. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I don't know how . . . Please, I—"

"It's okay, Elsa," Kristoff said. His face displayed none of the worry or fear he had shown over this possibility in the caverns. "It doesn't matter. Our children are healthy and safe, thanks to all of you." He smiled. "And, since they appear to have the same abilities as you, who better to teach them how to use them than their Aunt Elsa?"

Alúvelin suddenly moved to the window, opening the drapes. "Come here, Elsa. You haven't seen it yet! Bring the babies! Let them see!"

Elsa looked at Anna and Arberish, confused. "See what?"

Arberish helped her to stand, making sure the infants remained secure in her arms. "When the power flowed through you in the throne room, you released it along with your ice. It formed . . . well, I don't exactly know how to describe it. We moved it into the palace square. It was so beautiful, we wanted everyone to see it."

"I don't remember this," Elsa protested as Arberish guided her to the window. "What are you—"

She stopped speaking, her mouth open in amazement. Outside the window, standing tall above the square, was an ice sculpture, more perfect than any that had ever been created before. Two large, perfectly formed snowflakes stood, every angle perfectly shaped, the intricate patterns lining the inside too complex to have been formed by the hands of a person. Rising above the snowflakes was the image of three women, holding hands together above their heads, smiling.

"It's us!" Alúvelin whispered. "You . . . Me . . . Anna. Three races: _ice bærers, brann wielders, _Men. Together as one, forever."

Elsa was overwhelmed. She looked at Alúvelin, questioning. "Do you think it is possible?" she asked softly. "Can there finally be peace on this Continent?"

Alúvelin gazed into Elsa's eyes, ice blue meeting ice blue. "I don't know if peace can ever truly last," she admitted. "But I do know this. As long as you are Queen, you will find a way to make sure all of our people are able to flourish."

Anna joined them, the three sisters looking out the window together, Valanda, Arberish, and Kristoff standing behind them, watching as the sunset reflected its orange rays upon the ice sculpture that, incredibly, refused to melt.

Gingerly, Elsa raised the sleeping babies before her. She saw them stirring and positioned them so they could look outside as well. "Do you see that?" she whispered. "This is your home. This is where you will grow up. No matter what happens, I will be here to keep you safe." She moved closer to the window, holding the children high in her arms. "Look at it, Célebron and Élsaweth! All of this is yours! Yours to explore . . . Yours to enjoy! This is . . . your playground!"

The children cooed with happiness as the sun's warm rays washed over them. Elsa gazed out the window, confident now that, no matter what happened, the world these children would one day inherit would be there for them, no longer full of terror and fear, but full of mystery . . . of wonder . . . of joy.

* * *

**AN: So ends Part Four. Hopefully, everything has been wrapped up to your satisfaction. As always, thanks to FlashFreeze0, Loridhhp, jade254, fatat18, brofist1412, thkq1997, Elsathesnowqueen2, and anyone else who has written a review. Without your support, these stories would not be written. I am busy right now on a couple of original projects that will not be posted here (maybe someday they'll even be published, who knows?), but I intend to also work on Part 5 at the same time. I have one last idea on where to take the story, so Part 5 could very well be the conclusion of the saga, at least for now. Look for the first chapter to come soon. Anyway, thank you again, and goodbye . . . for now!**


End file.
